Passion Journals
by Scotty Fold
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis yang sangat menikmati dunia nya dalam Jurnalistik, hingga pada suatu hari temannya mengira bahwa Sakura butuh "bersenang-senang" dan membawanya ke sebuah club tempat dimana dia bertemu seorang pria yang mau tidak mau menarik perhatian Sakura. Semakin Sakura menolak, semakin jauh dan dalam pula dia terpikat pada pesona pria tersebut. Erotic / Rate M / CH8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari 50 Shades of Grey, Beautiful Disaster, Enraptured, __The Hart Family Series, _dan_ With me in Seattle Series._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari 50 Shades of Grey, Beautiful Disaster, Enraptured, __The Hart Family Series, _dan_ With me in Seattle Series._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan gaya bahasa novel terjemahan_, _dan jika ada di antara _readers_ yang tidak dapat _feel _dalam membaca fict ini karena gaya bahasa saya, sebaiknya hentikan membaca fict saya daripada kalian kecewa, karena saya sama sekali tidak akan merubah gaya bahasa saya. _thanks_ :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hingar bingar _house music _yang di mainkan oleh DJ sayup-sayup mulai terdengar sejak pintu depan **The Chidori**. Aku beserta teman-temanku melangkahkan kaki kami di sepanjang koridor yang menghubungkan pintu depan dengan pintu utama _club_. Terlihat di depan pintu utama ada dua pria berbadan besar, yang satu kepalanya hampir botak dan hanya menyisakan sedikit rambutnya di bagian kepala paling atas, dan sisi kanan kiri kepala. Sedangkan pria yang kedua berbadan tinggi dan tegap, berambut hitam mencuat dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Jika diperhatikan sepintas, pria kedua ini mirip dengan atasan dimana aku magang sebagai seorang jurnalis.

Kedua pria tersebut mengenakan setelan hitam dan berdiri tegap di kedua sisi pintu di depan sana untuk memeriksa identitas sekumpulan muda-mudi di depan kami, dan setelah kedua pria itu selesai dengan semua _ID card _mereka, mereka semua dipersilahkan masuk menuju ruang utama _club _ini. Dan kini giliran rombongan ku yang berdiri di depan kedua pria tersebut.

"Tunjukan kartu identitas kalian."

Aku dan Ino menyerahkan kartu identitas kami kepada pria yang bertubuh besar, sedangkan temanku yang dua lagi, Tenten dan Temari memberikan kartu identitas mereka kepada pria yang berbadan tegap. Ketika kartu identitas ku di lihat oleh pria bertubuh besar yang kini ada di hadapan ku ini, Ia menatapku dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau...Pasti anak SMA yang memalsukan identitas mu dan mengaku sebagai seorang mahasiswi kan?"

Sial! Apa-apa'an pria ini? Apakah kartu identitas ku tidak cukup meyakinkan bahwa aku ini seorang mahasiswi? Apa kartu ku terlihat palsu di mata nya? _Gaaah... Aku_ memutar bola mata ku bosan. Ini kali kesekian aku di sangka anak SMA oleh orang-orang, _well _badanku memang tidak terlalu tinggi, wajah hanya di poles _make up _yang amat sangat minimalis dan dadaku juga tidak sebesar ketiga temanku, tapi bukan berarti aku ini anak SMA kan?

"Hey Jirobo, dia bersama ku _okay_, ini kali pertama dia ke sini dan dia itu teman kuliahku."

Ya, ini kali pertama aku datang kesini, itu pun setelah Ino dan kedua teman ku memaksa dan membujukku untuk yang kesekian kali nya, mereka beralasan aku butuh _refreshing _dari segala macam aktifitas ke _jurnalistik-an _ku, _alasan yang cukup bodoh dan tidak masuk akal_.

Kegiatan ku di bidang jurnalistik sama sekali tidak membuatku tertekan atau bosan, aku menikmati kegiatanku ini. Dari kecil aku memang sudah menunjukan minatku di bidang ini, aku sering kali duduk serius dengan mata terkagum-kagum saat menonton seorang wartawan berita yang sedang mewawancarai orang-orang penting atau meliput kejadian penting seperti kegiatan-kegiatan sosial yang dilakukan oleh para orang-orang yang berpengaruh di negara ini, meliput bencana alam atau bahkan liputan mengenai tindakan kriminal. Itu semua terlihat menyenangkan di mataku, dan ketika aku lulus SMA, aku membulatkan tekad ku untuk menggapai mimpiku dan pergi ke Konoha untuk mengambil jurusan Jurnalistik di Konoha University. Kedua orang tua ku tidak masalah dengan keputusan ku, mereka mengijinkan ku pergi ke sini, dan sesekali mereka akan datang dari Suna untuk mengunjungiku.

Ini tahun kedua ku di perkuliahan, dan awal tahun kedua ku ini aku mendapat tawaran bekerja sebagai jurnalis magang di **Hatake's Journal**. Kala itu _Owner _dari Hatake's Journal yaitu yang menjadi atasanku sekarang, Hatake Kakashi datang berkunjung ke Konoha University untuk bertemu teman lamanya yang kini berprofesi sebagai salah satu dosen di fakultas ku, dia melihat-lihat tugas jurnalistik para mahasiswa di meja Iruka sensei, di situlah pertama kali dia melihat karyaku yang tertuang dalam sebuah tulisan berjudul _Heroine of La Brama_, yang berisi tentang Tsunade seorang model senior yang sudah berusia pertengahan namun tetap di daulat menjadi _Brand Ambassador _bagi salah satu _merk _busana ternama di Negara ini yaitu _La Brama_, karena tulisanku itulah dia tertarik merekrut ku menjadi salah satu karyawannya.

Aku semakin menikmati duniaku, dan tidak jarang aku mendapat protes dari teman sekamar ku, Ino. Menurut pandangannya aku ini terlalu _excited _dalam dunia jurnalistik sehingga menyia-nyiakan masa muda ku. Masa muda yang dimaksudkan Ino di sini adalah, _hang out, clubbing, _dan segala macam jenis kesenangan lainnya. Padahal dengan hasil magangku sekarang, aku bisa membayar kebutuhan sehari-hariku termasuk membayar setengah harga sewa _flat _yang aku tempati bersama Ino tanpa harus meminta uang bulanan kepada kedua orang tuaku, dan itu membuatku merasa lebih senang sekaligus bangga pada diriku sendiri. _Siapa yang tidak bangga sih bila kita sudah bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sendiri tanpa menyusahkan orang lain?_

Oya, seperti yang aku bilang diatas tadi, dengan bujukkan Ino yang hampir dilontarkan setiap hari padaku untuk mengikutinya "bersenang-senang", akhirnya aku menyerah untuk di seret mereka malam ini. Mari kita lihat, semenyenangkan apa "bersenang-senang" yang dimaksudkan oleh temanku ini.

"Ooh... _Okay sorry _Ino. Kalian boleh masuk."

Sebelum kami berempat melangkah ke pintu yang ada di depan kami ini, aku melemparkan tatapan jengkel ku pada si pria besar, dan hanya di di balas oleh kedua bahu nya yang di naikkan dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _Sorry Miss_.

Dan di sini lah aku dan ke tiga teman ku berada, di depan sekumpulan orang-orang yang sedang asik bergoyang ke sana kemari, loncat ke sana kesini dan menghentakan kaki nya di lantai dansa akibat dentuman musik yang di hasilkan oleh DJ diatas sana, baru beberapa menit saja kaki ku menginjakan kaki di sini, suara-suara bising ini sudah mulai membuat kepala ku berdenyut.

Lain halnya dengan kedua yang datang bersama ku, mereka asik menggerakan kepala mereka tanda mereka menikmati suasana dan kebisingan seperti ini sedangkan Hinata, dia hanya diam berdiri seperti ku, aku tahu Hinata juga terpaksa ikut ke tempat seperti ini, bedanya kemarin-kemarin aku bersikeras menolak, sedangkan Hinata hanya pasrah mengikuti ajakan kedua teman ku ini karena dia selalu merasa tidak enak untuk menolak ajakan orang.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan-ku keliling tempat yang asing bagi ku ini, disana aku melihat beberapa _bar _yang memanjang dan di isi oleh orang-orang yang sedang menikmati minuman di tangannya, entah orang-orang itu sendiri, dengan teman-temannya, maupun pasangan yang dalam posisi seorang wanita duduk di pangkuan pria nya dengan si wanita yang memegang gelas di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya bergelayut di leher si pria, sedangkan si pria asik menjelajahkan bibirnya di sekitar leher dan pundak si wanita.

Belum lagi di sisi lain tempat ini ada deretan sofa-sofa melingkar yang berisi sama seperti di _bar_ tadi, namun lebih banyak lagi pemandangan erotis yang dihasilkan oleh pasang-pasangan di sofa tersebut. Berpelukan, bercumbu, bahkan ada wanita yang hampir ditelanjangi, namun bukan amarah atau teriakan yang di lontarkan si wanita yang sudah hampir telanjang itu, melainkan cekikikan yang keluar dari mulutnya. _Well_ aku mulai merasa jengah sekarang.

"Ayo kita ke depan sana."

Temari mengajak kami mendekati kerumunan orang di ujung depan sana, tepat di bawah singgasana DJ yang sedang memainkan musik. Entah apa yang sedang di kerumuni orang-orang di sana, aku tidak dapat melihat nya dari posisi ku sekarang ini. Aku dan Hinata mengikitu Ino dan Temari dari belakang. Sepanjang jalan menuju kerumunan orang didepan sana, tidak jarang beberapa pria menatap kami dengan mata nakal nya, beberapa di antaranya bahkan sempat menyentuhkan tangan nakal mereka ke kulit Ino dan Temari, namun seperti nya kedua teman ku ini sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut, lain hal nya dengan ku dan Hinata, beberapa kali aku lihat Hinata bergidik ngeri ketika ada tangan-tangan usil yang mencolek nya.

Ino yang menyadari itu segera menarik Hinata untuk berjalan di tengah antara dia dan Temari, bagaimana pun di antara kami berempat, Hinata lah yang paling lemah. Sedangkan aku sendiri, tetap berjalan di belakang mereka dan memberikan delikkan _'jangan sentuh aku'_ pada pria-pria yang berniat menyentuh ku. Beruntung malam ini aku mengenakan celana _jeans _panjang dan _sweater _cokelat muda dengan kerahnya yang tinggi, sehingga beberapa sentuhan mereka tidak menyentuh kulit ku langsung.

Temari dan Ino mengajak ku menelusup ke kerumunan yang kini sudah ada di depan kami dengan Hinata yang kami posisikan berjalan di tengah-tengah kami, dan ketika kami sudah di depan, _errrr _pemandangan di depan ku sekarang ini benar-benar membuat ku ingin menjatuhkan rahang ku ke lantai! Para wanita di depan kami sedang melakukan _striptease, _tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat rahang ku ingin jatuh ke lantai, melainkan para pria yang sedang menjamahi tubuh mereka.

"Ino! Apa kau membawaku ke sini untuk menyaksikan _live orgy _bahkan untuk bergabung dengan mereka huh?"

Aku setengah berteriak di kuping Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku.

"_Dear_, kita kesini hanya untuk bersenang-senang lagipula ini tontonan gratis, dan lagi kita melihat mereka bukan berarti kita harus bergabung kan? Oh, atau kalau kau mau bergabung di depan sana juga boleh, biar aku yang akan merekam-mu! Hahahaha ."

"_Hollyshit_. Brengsek kau Ino!"

Aku membelalakan mataku dan memukul bahu Ino.

"Awww... hey aku hanya bercanda Saki!."

"Tidak lucu! Aku pergi saja dari sini, sebelum aku memuntahkan makan malam ku di sini."

"Hey kau jangan pulang ya! Ingat kunci mobil mu ada padaku!."

Ino berteriak ketika aku melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari kerumunan ini. Sial, kenapa pula tadi aku mengijinkan dia untuk membawa C63 AMG ku. _Haaah sepertinya aku harus bertahan di sini untuk beberapa jam kedepan._ Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku lagi di tempat ini, aku butuh tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai untuk duduk, dan pandanganku tertuju pada salah satu anak tangga yang menuju ke atas, aku melihat di ujung anak tangga bagian atas ada dua orang sedang mengorol dengan gelas ditangan mereka. _Hm, sepertinya diatas sana juga ada bar. _Aku memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga tersebut, dan benar yang ada dipikiranku, ada sebuah _bar _sudut sana yang tidak begitu ramai seperti di bawah tadi, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu tempat duduk di situ.

"Ingin minum apa nona?"

Seorang _bartender _berwajah pucat dengan rambutnya yang lumayan klimis dan senyum aneh di bibirnya menyapaku ketika aku mendudukan bokongku di salah satu kursi.

"_Margarita._"

"Segera datang untukmu."

Kemudian dia berlalu dari hadapanku untuk meracik minuman pesananku. Tanganya gemulai memainkan _blend glass_ yang ada di tangannya, dia melemparnya ke sana kemari dengan tangannya secara bergantian. Hingga akhirnya tiba pada proses _build in glass_.

"Silahkan."

Dia kembali memberikan senyuman anehnya dan menaruh segelas _margarita _di depanku, setelah itu Ia berlalu untuk melayani tamu yang lain. "_Thanks._"

Aku mendekatkan gelas ke bibirku, dan menyesapnya perlahan. _Enak_.

Suasana di sini lebih baik dari pada di bawah tadi, setidaknya tidak ada sekumpulan orang-orang yang sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak disini. _Hhhhh... aku merindukan kamar ku yang nyaman, hangat, dan tenang_.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara musik sedikit melembut, tidak seberisik tadi, kini kedua telingaku terasa agak sejuk. Namun 10 menit kemudian aku mendengar teriakan heboh yang di picu oleh teriakan seorang wanita yang berasal dari ruangan DJ.

"_Okaaay, _sekarang giliran ku yang akan membuat kalian menggila di bawah sanaaa! _Readyyy?!_"

"_Yeaaaaaaah!"_

Dan musik pun kembali menggila, lebih gila dari yang tadi. Orang-orang di bawah sana semakin berteriak heboh. Tanpa melihat pun aku yakin gerakan tubuh mereka pasti ikut menggila juga bersamaan dengan musik yang sedang diputar oleh sang DJ.

"Hey, kau sudah selesai malam ini?"

Suara sang _bartender _yang tadi melayani ku mengalihkan pikiranku. Aku menengokan kepalaku kearah sumber suara, nampak sekitar tiga meter dari tempatku duduk berdiri seorang pria berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan surai nya yang berwarna biru gelap, kemeja putih ketat yang di kenakannya menempel pas di dadanya dan itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan betapa tegap badan pria ini, lengan kemejanya di gulung sesikut dan aku dapat melihat Tourbillon Mars dari Louis Moinet di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan dengan baju yang dimasukkan asal-asalan ke dalam celana _jeans _yang menempel pas di pinggulnya, menambah kesan _sexy _dalam dirinya.

"_Yeah_." Pria itu mengambil posisi duduk di dekat tempatnya berdiri tadi, kemudian dia mengeluarkan rokok dan pematik dari saku belakang _jeans _nya. Perlahan dia mulai menghisap dan mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya secara perlahan.

"Berikan aku seperti biasa Sai."

"_Okay_."

Tidak seperti tadi saat melayani ku, kini _Bartender _yang ternyata bernama Sai tersebut mengambil botol yang jika aku lihat dari sini sepertinya itu sebotol _scotch _. Ia menuangkannya ke dalam gelas pendek dan menyerahkan nya kepada pria itu beserta botolnya juga.

"_Thanks._"

Pria itu meniupkan satu hembusan asap dari mulutnya, kemudian Ia mulai meneguk _scotch _nya hingga tidak tersisa setetes pun di gelasnya, lalu Ia menuangkan lagi _scotch _dari botolnya ke dalam gelas, dan melanjutkan menghisap rokoknya. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memperhatikan seorang pria hingga sedetil ini, ada sesuatu di dalam diri pria ini yang membuatku tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapanku padanya, hingga akhirnya dia meletakan lengan kirinya di atas meja _bar _dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegangi rokok, dan tanpa kuduga Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya, lalu ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman padaku.

Aku berkedip beberapa detik saat merasakan sentakan arus energi seperti listrik statis didalam tubuhku, hingga akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi kiriku, _Crap, sepertinya aku tertangkap basah_ _sedang memandanginya. _Aku tidak berani lagi menengokan kepalaku kearah kanan. Aku tetap pada posisi ini hingga sekitar setengah jam kemudian aku mendengar nada yang menandakan adanya _whatsapp _masuk ke _iphone _ku.

**Ino :**

_Hey, kau dimana Saki? Jangan bilang kau pulang duluan huh?! _

**Aku :**

_Aku di bar atas, kepalaku pusing dibawah -.-'. Kapan kita pulang?_

**Ino :**

_Haaah kau ini. Temari masih di Dance Floor. Aku dan Hinata akan keatas sekarang._

Aku memasukan kembali _iphone _ku kedalam tas. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati _apakah pria tadi masih melihat kearah ku?_ Aku memberanikan diri untuk menengokan kembali kepala ku kearah pria tadi. _Dia masih melihat kearah ku ... _dan kembali dia menyunggingkan senyuman nya padaku, namun kali ini seperti ada rasa geli di senyumannya.

"Hey, sepertinya kau menikmati suasana disini huh sehingga tidak kembali lagi ke bawah?"

Ino dan Hinata menempatkan bokong mereka masing-masing di sisi kanan dan kiriku. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahu ku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Kau tidak datang bersama Dei Ino?"

Terdengar suara pria yang sekitar dua jam lalu mengobrol dengan sang _bartender. _Kini dia berjalan kearah kami dengan tangan kanan di saku _jeans _nya, dan tangan kanan memegang gelas yang masih berisikan _scotch._ Aku dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas sekarang, satu kalimat untuk menggambarkan pria di depan ku ini, _he is so damn hot._

"Oh, _hi_ Sasuke, apa kabar?" Ino menengokan kepalanya kearah sumber suara yang tadi menyapanya.

_Oh, jadi pria ini bernama Sasuke._ Sepertinya Ia lumayan dekat dengan Ino dan kakaknya, Deidara.

"Aku baik, hey Hinata." Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisi kiriku, dan dibalas anggukan beserta senyum simpul oleh Hinata.

"Mana Dei?."

"Oh, dia semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sekarang. Oya, penampilan mu diatas sana tadi keren! Tidak heran para wanita sering memaksa masuk kedalam ruang DJ! Hahaha."

Ino menunjuk ruang tempat DJ biasa memainkan musiknya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasuke hanya menanggapi nya dengan terkekeh. Dan itu membuatnya semakin menarik.

"_Yeah_, dan itu sangat menyebalkan kau tahu." Sasuke mendengus mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, nikmati saja. Toh semakin kau ramah semakin banyak juga _profit _yang kau dapat dari tempat ini kan?"

"Hn, ya dan karena itulah aku dengan berat hati mengijinkan mereka masuk." Dia meringis di akhir kalimatnya. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya dan kembali menatapku.

"Kau tidak berniat mengenalkan teman mu ini padaku?" Senyumnya kali ini perpaduan antara senyuman menggoda dan menyeringai. _Seringai khas playboy. _Aku menanggapi senyumannya dengan _poker face _ku. Seharusnya seringai nya itu kujadikan pertanda untuk waspada dan menjauh dari pria semacam ini.

"Oh iya, ini Sakura, dulu dia teman SMA ku, dan sekarang kami berdua satu kampus, tapi beda jurusan. Sakura, kenalkan ini Sasuke temannya Dei-_nii ,_dia juga alumni Konoha University."

Ino memperkenalkan Sasuke pada ku. Sasuke memindahkan gelas _scotch _ke tangan kirinya, kemudian Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya duluan untuk menjabat tanganku, aku menatap tangannya sejenak dan beralih menatap wajahnya, bersih dan putih untuk seorang pria, _aku yakin dia melakukan perawatan khusus pada wajahnya_, ada beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh ke keningnya, aku menelusuri struktur wajahnya menuju bawah, kedua iris nya yang sekelam malam, rahang yang kokoh, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir _sexy _nya yang beberapa kali menyunggingkan senyum menawannya seperti sekarang ini. Aku mengulurkan tangan kanan ku untuk menyambut jabatan tangannya, _hangat. _

"Salam kenal Sakura. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di sini."

Dia menjabat tanganku erat dan menatapku masih dengan senyuman di bibir indahnya. Entah kenapa pipi ku terasa panas hanya dengan genggaman dan tatapannya padaku.

"Salam kenal Sasuke. Ini memang kali pertama aku menginjakan kaki ditempat seperti ini."

Aku memberikan senyuman ku padanya. Aku melihat ada ekspresi terkejut di dalam mata kelamnya saat aku mengatakan _kali pertama aku menginjakan kaki ditempat seperti ini_ , pupilnya sedikit melebar dari yang tadi, mungkin dia berpikir aku ini seorang gadis kuno yang _conservative _karena baru menginjakan kaki di tempat seperti ini pada usia ku yang sudah menginjak bangku perkuliahan. _Persetan dengan apa yang ada di pikiran pria ini. _Setelah itu dia mengembalikan senyum nya dan jabatan tangan kami terlepas. Berikutnya dia kembali memindahkan gelas _scotch _nya ke tangan kanan untuk kemudian menyesapnya sedikit.

"Kalian mau minum nona-nona? Aku yakin pria yang ada di depan kalian sekarang tidak akan keberatan untuk mentraktir malam ini."

Tiba-tiba Sai sudah ada di dekat kami dan tersenyum aneh seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hi Sai!." Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sai dan melambaikan tangan kanannya pada pria berwajah pucat itu, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sai.

"_Yeah, _silahkan pesan pada pria pucat ini."

Pemuda yang Ino dan Sai bicarakan akhirnya angkat bicara dan tersenyum pasrah berpura-pura terpaksa mentraktir kami.

"_Well_... Tidak sopan kan jika kami menolak?"

Kali ini Sasuke tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Kau benar-benar duplikat kakak-mu Ino."

Dan Ino hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Setelah itu Sai kembali meracikan _margarita _untuk ku dan kedua temanku. Kami mengobrol selama sekitar satu jam, beberapa kali aku mendapati Sasuke menatapku dengan senyuman menggodanya. Tatapan nya benar-benar seperti mengalirkan arus listrik di tubuhku dan itu membuatku duduk gelisah di kursiku, aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. _Aku harus pergi dari sini secepatnya sebelum aku benar-benar terbakar karena 'listrik' tak kasat mata._

"Um, Ino, bagaimana jika kita melihat Temari sekarang? Kupikir ini sudah terlalu lama kita meninggalkannya di bawah."

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk kabur dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Ah! Aku hampir saja melupakan Temari."

Ino segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju anak tangga dan di ikuti oleh Hinata, kemudian aku di posisi paling belakang, namun belum sempat aku melangkah jauh, ada sebuah tangan yang menarikku, dan itu menghentikan langkahku seketika.

"Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman? Padahal beberapa jam lalu aku menangkap basah kau yang sedang menatapku."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk membalas ucapan pria yang kini masih mencengkram pergelangan tanganku, tatapannya masih seperti tadi, bahkan kini terasa lebih membakar.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku Sasuke? Aku harus menyusul teman-temanku, dan mengenai aku yang menatap mu beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku minta maaf jika itu mengganggu mu."

Aku mencoba memutar pergelangan tanganku untuk lepas dari cengkramnnya.

"Oh, aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu." bibirnya kembali menarik sebuah garis senyuman.

"_Well, _sudah tidak ada masalah lagi kalau begitu. _So, _bisa lepaskan tanganku sekarang? Sai melihat kita, dan itu membuatku merasa tidak enak."

Aku memang menyadari bahwa si _bartender _telah menyaksikan kami dari awal dia menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Ya, kau benar yang tadi sudah tidak masalah, tapi sekarang ada masalah baru..."

Dia mengalihkan pernyataan ku mengenai Sai, dan sekarang Ia justru membicarakan masalah baru? Firasatku mengatakan pria ini akan mengacaukan hidupku.

"_Excuse me, _masalah baru? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau membawa masalah baru dalam hidupku, tatapan mu beberapa waktu lalu memang tidak mengganggu ku, tapi justru membuat ku tertarik padamu."

_Oh Tuhan_, pria ini benar-benar akan mengacaukan ku!

**-T.B.C-**

_Hello Minna, gomen ne _bukannya ngasih _update-_an **KSA**, saya malah buat _erotic_ _fict _kaya gini T_T.

**KSA **saya pending dulu beberapa hari (berhubung sering banyaknya kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan fokus nya saya yang mulai kacau *aqua mana aqua*, mungkin itu kode kalo saya harus _refreshing _dulu dari **KSA **hahaha XD)

Untuk saat ini kepala sya lagi di isi khayalan, imajinasi dan ide yang sedikit erotis XD, jadilah saya tuangin di **Passion Journals**, tapi saya belum tau bakal sampe berapa _chapter __fict _kali ini, jadi liat nanti aja ya ;)

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari 50 Shades of Grey, Beautiful Disaster, Enraptured, __The Hart Family Series, _dan_ With me in Seattle Series._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan gaya bahasa novel terjemahan_, _dan jika ada di antara _readers_ yang tidak dapat _feel _dalam membaca fict ini karena gaya bahasa saya, sebaiknya hentikan membaca fict saya daripada kalian kecewa, karena saya sama sekali tidak akan merubah gaya bahasa saya. _thanks_ :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan reviews:**

**GapunyaAkun, Yoochun: **_Thank yooou_ udah suka sama **PJ** :D

**RainyDe: **Hahaha ya begitulah, sepertinya _passion _ku emang di hal-hal yang berbau erotis yaa XD

Dan untuk yang _log in _, silahkan _check _PM yaaa ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyak), dan banyak cacat lainnya.

Tidak untuk anak dibawah umur (17 plus only)

Mengandung kata-kata kasar dan vulgar.

Tidak disarankan bagi _readers _penyuka/penikmat _Canon _dan bagi _readers _yang tidak menyukai Erotic Novel;)

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa Erotic Novel (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Saya mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam cerita ini dengan cerita yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi perpustakaan, pandangan ku lurus ke arah salah satu jendela besar perpustakaan dan menatap pepohonan yang daun-daun nya mulai menguning bahkan ada beberapa yang telah memerah. Dapat kulihat di sana beberapa daun _maple _terlepas jatuh dari pohonnya dan kemudian ikut terbang kesana kemari mengikuti arah tiupan angin khas musim gugur. Walau ini baru pertengahan September, namun dari dalam sini aku dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang di bawa oleh musim gugur tahun ini. Sejenak aku alihkan pandanganku dari jendela untuk kembali menatap buku-buku jurnalistik yang ada di mejaku, pandanganku tertuju pada salah satu judul buku _The Words _karangan Rene J. Cappon yang berisi tips-tips mengenai bagaimana mencari serta menyeleksi berita dan cerita yang baik dan benar, buku ini merupakan salah satu buku _wajib dibaca_ bagi orang-orang yang bergelut di bidang jurnalistik.

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu aku masih fokus membaca di bagian pertengahan buku ini hingga pada akhirnya pikiran ku melayang menuju kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di **The Chidori**.

_"__Excuse me, masalah baru? Maksudmu?"_

_"__Ya, kau membawa masalah baru dalam hidupku, tatapan mu beberapa waktu lalu memang tidak menggangguku, tapi justru membuat ku tertarik padamu."_

_"__Maaf? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan, dan ku pikir aku sudah terlalu lama di sini hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak aku pahami. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku sekarang."_

Malam itu aku berlalu dari hadapannya dengan menyentakkan tanganku. Namun aku dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dia katakan sebelum melepaskan tanganku.

_"__Sampai bertemu lagi Sakura."_

Semua kejadian itu masih terekam jelas di telinga dan pikiranku, entah mengapa saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu aku merasa bahwa suatu saat nanti kami memang akan bertemu lagi. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memikirkan soal kalimatnya itu, mengingat Ino sempat menceritakan reputasi Sasuke padaku ketika kami semua dalam perjalanan pulang dimalam itu. Dengan wajahnya yang _bak _Adonis, Sasuke merupakan salah satu pria dengan daya tarik di atas rata-rata_, ya aku pun mengakui itu._ Ditambah dengan _dual _profesi yang dia jalani dan dalam dua dunia yang berbeda pula. Ini adalah salah satu informasi yang membuatku terkejut_,_ karena ternyata dia bukan hanya sekedar DJ, melainkan pemilik dari The Chidori sekaligus_ CEO _dari Amaterasu Enterpises Inc, perusahaan yang bergerak hampir di semua aspek bisnis, seperti _property, _telekomunikasi, hiburan_, _bahkan _otomotif, _dan semua itu pasti nya tidak lepas dari yang namanya wanita.

_Tampan, kaya, sexy, playboy _, Dia pria berbahaya.

Ino sempat memperingati ku mengenai reputasi Sasuke dalam hal wanita, para wanita itu akan berderet melebihi antrian diskon besar-besaran di akhir tahun dan dengan senang hati mereka akan membuka lebar kedua kaki nya untuk Sasuke.

_"__Aku tidak akan membuka lebar kedua kaki ku untuk dia Ino."_. Aku merasa ada nada tidak yakin saat mendengar suaraku sendiri kala itu, dan terbesit rasa aneh di dadaku saat membayangkan _berapa banyak wanita yang telah membuka lebar kaki jenjang mereka untuk dipersembahkan kepada Sasuke?_ _Haaah _sepertinya aku harus menghentikan pikiran konyol ku ini, apa urusanku dengan gaya hidup pria itu? Jawabannya adalah **TIDAK ADA**. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali kepada buku-buku ku yang seolah-olah merajuk bahkan ada yang hampir meneteskan air matanya karena sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka di telantarkan. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengacuhkan buku-buku ku seperti sekarang ini, aku selalu fokus, terutama dalam kuliah dan pekerjaan ku, namun sejak bertemu dengan pemilik mata sekelam malam beberapa hari lalu itu, sepertinya irama kehidupan ku mulai tidak beraturan. _See? Apa yang kubilang mengenai dia yang akan mengacaukan hidupku? Sekarang sudah mulai terbukti kan?._

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mulai merapikan buku-buku di hadapanku satu persatu. Percuma aku duduk diam disini, konsentrasi ku telah menghilang entah kemana, aku pun tidak tahu, namun ku harap dia kembali secepatnya karena aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku di sepanjang koridor yang menghubungkan gedung perpustakaan dengan bangunan utama universitas yang berisi ruangan-ruangan kelas. Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal bekerja di Hatake's Journal, Kakashi memberikan ku satu hari libur diantara Senin-Jumat mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan dihadapkan pada ujian untuk memasuki tahun berikutnya di bangku perkuliahan, dan aku memilih hari Jumat sebagai hari libur ku, ya hitung-hitung _long weekend._

Ah ngomong-ngomong soal _weekend_, malam ini Ino mengajak ku untuk makan malam di _apartment _nya Dei. Dia bilang Dei baru saja mendapatkan promosi di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, karena keluarga nya yang ada di Konoha hanya adik semata wayangnya itu, dan mereka bilang tidak menarik jika hanya makan malam berdua, jadilah Ino mengajakku turut serta juga.

Kini aku telah melangkahkan kaki menuju pelataran parkir tempat dimana C63 AMG ku terpakir, _ah_ melihat C63 putih ku ini mengingatkan ku akan Ayah dan Ibu, ini kado termahal yang pernah mereka berikan padaku saat usiaku menginjak angka 20 di tahun lalu.

Begitu masuk kedalam mobil, aku meraih ponselku dari dalam tas dan melakukan panggilan ke rumahku.

"_Hello sweet heart._" Suara hangat ibu ku terdengar dari seberang sana, dan seperti biasa, suaranya selalu terdengar riang.

"_Hello Mum, _bagaimana kabar mu dan Ayah?"

_"__Seperti biasa, aku selalu baik Saki, begitu pula ayahmu, hari ini dia sedang ke Kiri untuk melihat langsung proyek di sana. Bagaimana kabar mu Saki? Kuliah mu lancar?"_

Ayahku adalah seorang arsitek, dia sangat menggilai dan mencintai pekerjaannya sehingga sering meninggalkan rumah untuk beberapa hari bahkan pernah juga berminggu-minggu untuk meninjau langsung proyek yang Ia rancang. Ibu pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dulu Ia kerap sekali protes karena merasa ayah lebih mencintai arsitektur dibandingkan dirinya, namun lama-kelama'an Ibu mulai terbiasa dengan itu dan menyadari bahwa jika kita menyayangi dan mencintai seseorang, maka sayangi dan cintailah semua bagian dari orang tersebut. _Mereka pasangan yang sangat manis bukan ?, _dan dari situlah aku mengetahui darimana jiwa _workholic _ku berasal.

"Aku baik _Mum, _akhir bulan depan aku akan menghadapi ujian, dan setelah itu aku libur panjang hingga akhir tahun."

_"__Oh how nice, itu berarti kau akan menghabiskan Natal di rumah kan?"_

"Ya, sepertinya begitu, aku merindukan Mu dan juga Ayah, _oh_ dan juga _pie apple _mu Mum." Ibu ku terkekeh di seberang sana, _pie apple _adalah hidangan wajib di saat natal dalam keluarga ku.

"_Oh, tenang saja, ibu akan membuatkanmu berloyang-loyang Saki, dan akan ku pastikan bobot badanmu akan bertambah beberapa pounds setelah liburan mu selesai._"

"_Oh_ _Mum, _itu berarti aku akan menghabiskan bulan pertama ku pasca liburan untuk berkencan dengan _treadmill_!." Kami tertawa setelah kalimat terakhir meluncur dari bibir ku.

"_Well Mum_, sepertinya sampai di sini dulu pembicaraan kita, aku ada janji makan malam bersama Ino dan Dei, Dei dapat promosi di kantor nya, dan dia butuh teman untuk merayakan hal itu."

"_Okay Saki, hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan salam ku untuk Ino dan Dei. Take care okay. Love you."_

"_Okay, love you too Mum_, sampaikan juga salam ku pada Ayah nanti. _See ya Mum._"

_"__Okay, see ya."_

Aku kembali memasukkan ponsel ku kedalam tas, menekan tombol _on_ pada _music player_ yang ada di mobil, dan mulai terdengar lah nada _intro _dari lagu _Sing for Absolution _milik Muse, _band terfavorite ku_. Lalu aku melilitkan _seatbelt _di tubuhku dan menghidupkan mesin mobil, dan beriringan dengan terdengarnya suara khas dari Matthew Bellami, aku mulai melajukan mobilku keluar pelataran parkir menuju gerbang utama Konoha University.

C63 AMG ku melaju lancar di jalanan utama _Kuchiyose Road _ yang pada hari ini terlihat lebih lengang dari biasanya, mungkin orang-orang sedang malas keluar sore ini dan lebih memilih bergulung di dalam selimut masing-masing yang terasa hangat dan nyaman mengingat musim gugur kali ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Matthew Bellami menyanyikan _Starlight _ketika aku mulai memasuki pelataran parkir gedung _apartment _Dei.

Aku mengeratkan _cardigan _ku saat angin musim gugur menerpa tubuhku ketika aku melangkahkan kaki keluar mobil. Ku lirik _Chopard _ di pergelangan tangan kiriku, jarum pendek pada arloji ku telah mengarah ke angka 7, itu artinya sudah mendekati jam makan malam, aku segera bergegas memasuki gedung _apartment _dan menaiki _lift _untuk menuju lantai 32, lantai dimana Ino dan Dei menungguku.

Disinilah aku berada sekarang, di depan meja makan berbentuk _oval _yang diatasnya telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam masakan _Itali _yang cukup untuk memberi makan lebih dari lima orang, padahal hanya kami bertiga yang akan makan, dan aku yakin ini semua hasil pesanan dari salah satu _restaurant _ karena kedua orang yang sedang asik menonton serial kriminal_ Lie to Me_ di sofa sana memiliki reputasi yang amat sangat buruk dalam urusan dapur dan masak-memasak, terutama Ino. Aku masih ingat beberapa bulan ke belakang ketika Dei sakit karena terserang _flu_ dan Ino berusaha membuatkan _soup _untuk kakaknya itu, namun bukan semangkuk _soup _yang Ia dapatkan, melainkan asap mengepul dari dapur yang membuat Dei harus beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan _flu _berat, karena Ino lupa bahwa Ia sedang memasak dan malah asik dengan _Ipad _nya. Sejak itu lah baik aku maupun Dei selalu menjauhkan Ino dari yang namanya dapur.

"Kapan kita mulai acara makannya _guys_? Para cacing di perutku sudah menari-nari kelaparan, sepertinya hawa dingin musim gugur membuat perutku lebih cepat lapar dari yang seharusnya."

Aku mengerang memegangi perutku yang berbunyi seperti guntur halus dan ikut menjatuhkan bokongku di sisi Ino.

"Oh, _sorry _Saki, bisakah kau meminta cacing-cacing itu menunggu sebentar lagi? Aku mengundang kedua temanku untuk bergabung dengan kita malam ini, kurasa sekitar lima belas menit lagi mereka akan tiba disini."

Dei menegak kan badannya dari senderan sofa untuk berbicara padaku yang kini tengah merebahkan punggungku di sandaran sofa yang hangat ini. Terjawab sudah mengapa makanan yang ada diatas meja makan Dei porsi nya melebihi porsi makan untuk tiga orang.

"_It's okay, _Dei, kurasa jika hanya lima belas menit mereka masih bisa di jinakan ." Aku mengusap perutku lagi dan memberikan cengiranku pada Dei, dan di balas cengiran juga olehnya.

"_Nih_, untuk sementara kau sumpal saja mulut cacing-cacing mu dengan ini."

Ino yang matanya masih tertuju pada layar di depan sana menyerahkan bungkus _marshmallow _yang setengah isinya nya sudah meluncur ke dalam perutnya. Aku meraih _marshmallow _dari tangan Ino dan ikut terlarut dengan adegan _investigasi _yang sedang dilakukan oleh DR. Cal Lightman yang diperankan oleh Tim Roth yang juga memerankan Emil Blonsky dalam film _The Incredible Hulk_ . Aku sangat menyukai dimana DR. Cal menganalisa wajah dan gerak tubuh seseorang untuk mengetahui apakah dia berbohong, takut, gembira, jijik sehingga pada akhirnya dapat memberikan petunjuk untuk kasus yang sedang mereka hadapi. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian tatapan kami bertiga pada layar LED di depan sana teralihkan oleh suara dentingan _bell _pintu A_partment _Dei.

"Ah, sepertinya itu mereka."

Dei beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menuju pintu depan, sedangkan aku dan Ino kembali asik dengan adegan di dalam TV. Aku mendengar sedikit suara ricuh _khas _para pria yang menandakan bahwa Dei telah mempersilahkan tamu nya untuk masuk. Aku mendengar salah satu tamu tersebut menyapa Ino yang pandangannya masih tertuju pada TV, begitu juga dengan ku.

"_Yo_ Itachi. Sebentar, ini sedang seru-serunya." Ino hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya tanpa menolehkan kepala. Dan aku sendiri masih mengunyah _marshmallow _yang tadi diberikan Ino.

"_Hello _Ino, Sakura_._"

Suara ini... _"Sampai bertemu lagi Sakura"_. _Tidak salah lagi! _Dengan kecepatan yang mengalahkan kecepatan _shinkansen, _kereta tercepat di Jepang, aku segera menolehkan kepala ku ke belakang, dan benar saja apa yang terbesit dipikiranku. _Sasuke, _pria dengan surai birunya berdiri tegap disana dengan kaos biru gelap yang selaras dengan rambutnya, dan tangan kanan yang di masukan ke saku _jeans _nya, tidak lupa, senyuman maut yang terukir di bibir _sexy _nya, dan _Oh tuhan, _tatapan ku tertuju pada lengan kiri atasnya yang kekar dan hanya tertutupi oleh lengan kaosnya yang pendek, aku dapat melihat sebuah garis hitam melengkung yang membentuk sebuah pola tertentu di sana, _tribal tattoo. _Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sampai mana _tribal tattoo _itu terlukis di atas permukaan kulit sang Adonis ini?

"Lho, kau sudah mengenal gadis itu Sasuke?"

Lamunan ku terbuyarkan oleh suara _baritone _pria yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke dan berdiri tepat diantara Sasuke dan Dei.

"Hn. Dia Sakura, temannya Ino, Aku bertemu dengannya di The Chidori bebeberapa hari lalu." Sasuke menjelaskan awal pertemuan kami dan hanya di tanggapi anggukan dan _oh _oleh Dei dan pria di sampingnya.

"_Hi_, Sakura, aku Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke." Pria yang mempunyai nama Itachi itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan aku segera menyambut jabatan tangannya dengan senyuman.

"_Hi_, aku Sakura." Dia tersenyum, menggoyangkan jabatan tangannya sebentar, lalu melepasnya.

"_Yeah, _dan kau mencoba menggoda teman baikku ini kan Sa-su-ke?" Ino yang kini sudah berdiri dari sofa karena acara yang kami tonton telah selesai tiba-tiba ikut angkat bicara dan menyeringai kepada Sasuke, sedangkan yang di hadiahi seringai Ino hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"_Well, _aku tidak menggoda teman mu Ino, lebih tepatnya aku tertarik pada teman mu ini."

"Ya ya ya, terserah lah, silahkan kau bersaing dengan kertas-kertas dan segala macam jenis berita untuk mendapatkan teman ku ini, karena bagaimana pun Sakura lebih mencintai mereka dibandingkan apapun, _haaah _kadang aku khawatir padanya jangan-jangan temanku ini tidak berkencan selama kurang lebih setahun dikarenakan dia sudah tidak menyukai pria lagi, tapi sudahlah, ayo makan, aku sudah lapar."

Aku mendelik mendengar penuturannya, bergelut dengan kertas dan berita dan tanpa menjalani kencan dengan siapapun bukan berarti aku tidak normal kan? Aku mendengus pada Ino dan Ino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kami berdua, termasuk Sasuke.

Makan malam kami di isi dengan obrolan ringan, segala macam candaan termasuk candaan mengenai para wanita Sasuke yang di juluki _Sasu's Barbies_ oleh Dei dan Itachi karena menurut cerita mereka yang aku dengar di meja makan ini rata-rata dari wanita-wanita itu memiliki tubuh langsing _bak _model dengan dada dan bokong yang luar biasa menonjol , kaki yang jenjang dan rambut _blonde _atau _brunette _, semua itu adalah gambaran sesosok _barbie _bukan? yang entah kenapa membuat perut ku mulas ketika mendengar nya.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, sementara para pria asik mengobrol di sofa, _MTT (Men's Talk Time), _aku dan Ino membersihkan segala perkakas makan yang tadi kami gunakan dan mencucinya, kulihat ada beberapa sisa makanan di atas meja yang hampir Ino buang, gadis itu benar-benar tidak berjiwa seorang '_Kitchen Women' _seperti ibu ku , itu julukan yang aku berikan kepada para wanita yang gemar berkutat di dapur dan memanfaatkan segala jenis bahan makanan untuk di buat menjadi sesuatu yang enak dan tidak begitu saja membuang sisa makanan yang masih layak makan.

_Tahukah kau berapa juta orang-orang yang kelaparan di luar sana karena tidak mampu membeli makanan, bahkan mereka harus memakan makanan yang sudah tidak layak lagi sedangkan di sini kita membuang-buang makanan yang masih layak makan?._

Kalimat ibu ketika memergoki ku yang akan membuang sisa _pizza _yang masih tersisa seperempat loyang selalu terngiang jelas di kedua telingaku, bayangan orang-orang kelaparan di luar sana langsung masuk kedalam pikiranku layak nya cuplikan-cuplikan film pendek yang di putar di otak ku, oleh karena itu aku segera bergerak cepat ke arah Ino untuk mengambil alih tugas Ino, dan menyuruhnya untuk bergabung duluan dengan yang lain.

Aku memindahkan makanan-makanan sisa itu kedalam wadah-wadah kecil yang aku peroleh dari salah satu lemari dapur milik Dei, aku tidak mecampur semuanya, aku memisahkan makanan itu sesuai jenis nya. Ketika aku mulai memasukkan wadah-wadah itu kedalam kulkas Dei, aku merasakan adanya langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahku.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Sasuke menyandarkan pinggulnya di dekat bak cucian piring, ketika aku menolehkan kepala ku kearah nya, lagi-lagi dia menyunggingkan senyumanya yang mampu membuat para wanita histeris , itu kata Dei dan Itachi. Dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya membentuk huruf X, dengan kaki kanan yang bertumpu diatas kaki kiri, tidak lupa juga dia menyidekapkan kedua lengan di perut ratanya, dan hal itu membuat kedua lengannya terlihat semakin kekar, ditambah dengan _tribal tattoo _yang kini dapat ku lihat jelas di depan mataku. _Dia sempurna. _Mengingat usia Ino yang terpaut sekitar enam tahun dari Dei, berarti Sasuke juga seharusnya berumur 26 atau 27 tahun. Namun penampilannya di depanku, baik beberapa hari yang lalu di _club _maupun pada saat sekarang ini, dia nampak seperti anak muda yang masih mengenyam bangku perkuliahan.

"Aku bisa sendiri, lagi pula ini hampir selesai, kau kembali saja pada mereka."

Aku kembali memasukan wadah-wadah yang ada di sisi ku kedalam kulkas, dan berusaha mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Kau sebegitu sebalnya padaku ya?"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan dan menengok ke arahnya, "Tidak juga, tapi jika kau kesini hanya untuk menggodaku dan berharap aku akan membuka lebar kedua kaki ku untuk mu, maka sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang juga sebelum aku melempar mu dengan pisau dapur milik Dei."

Bukannya kesal atau marah mendengar penuturan ku, Ia malah tertawa geli seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin kau melebarkan kedua kaki mu untuk ku _hm_?"

Ada nada geli dalam kalimatnya ketika dia menyebutkan kata "melebarkan" seraya membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya di pinggir telinga. Aku kembali memutar kedua bola mataku, dan berdiri dari hadapan kulkas untuk berhadapan dengan nya sembari menyidekapkan kedua tanganku di bawah dada.

"Tapi kau memang mengharapkan para wanita untuk melebarkan kaki mereka bukan?"

"_Well, _sebenarnya bukan aku yang mengharapkan mereka melebarkan kaki nya untuk ku, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah meminta itu pada mereka, tapi mereka sendiri yang melakukan _itu _di hadapanku."

"Dan kau menerima nya dengan senang hati." Ucapanku bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan, dan dia terkekeh lagi menanggapi ucapan ku.

"Kenapa sepertinya aku merasa ada nada cemburu dalam ucapan-ucapan mu Sakura?"

_Sial _, dia menampilkan seringai nya lagi. Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya, karena aku rasa pembicaraan ini tidak akan habisnya. Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan membalikkan badan ku untuk melangkah ke arah ruang dimana yang lainnya sedang berkumpul, namun seperti beberapa hari yang lalu di The Chidori, dia menarik tanganku agar aku menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tertarik padamu, dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan penolakan. Jadi untuk sementara ini... "

Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian Ia menatapku seraya tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum menggoda atau pun seringai, melainkan senyum sungguh-sungguh, namun ada nada intimidasi dalam kalimat nya barusan. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya pada ku untuk berjabat tangan.

"Teman?"

Aku menatap uluran tangannya, _teman _? Apakah aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tetap berpikiran waras dan normal selama aku menjadi teman dari seorang pria tampan nan _sexy _yang ada di hadapan ku ini? Sedangkan di bawah tatapannya saja aku merasa bahwa kulitku mudah sekali terbakar. Aku menatap kedua matanya, dan baru kusadari ternyata mata kelam nya yang kini sedang menatap ku itu juga mengirimkan hal yang sama seperti suaranya, _mengintimidasi _. Tatapan nya kembali membuatku merasakan gelenyar aneh di seluruh tubuh ku, aku tahu pria ini tidak akan mudah untuk di tolak, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangan ku padanya dan menyambut jabatan tangannya. Dia meremas kecil jari jemari ku dan membuatku menahan napas karena merasakan gelenyar yang lebih di dalam tubuhku. Sebelum aku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku segera menarik tanganku dan menghela nafas lega.

"Sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan yang lain, nanti mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Maksudmu berpikir tentang kau yang membuka kedua kaki mu lebar untuk ku di dapur _minimalis _milik Dei ini? Wow, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku panas Sakura."

Aku kembali memutar mataku dan mendengus, setelah itu aku melangkahkan kaki ku duluan menuju ruang TV dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kekehannya yang masih dapat kudengar walau kini aku sudah melangkah beberapa meter dari dapur.

Acara makan malam di _apartment _Dei berakhir dengan lancar, kami berlima mengobrol dan bercanda kesana kemari hingga larut, hal baru lagi mengenai Sasuke yang ku dapat malam ini, dan lagi-lagi itu membuatku tercengang, _tribal tattoo _yang melekat pada lengan kirinya di peroleh ketika dia melibatkan diri dalam pertarungan MMA (_Mixed Martial Arts_) pada jaman kuliah dulu, aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan Sasuke sedang bergulat dalam sebuah pertandingan MMA yang merupakan pertandingan tersadis menurutku, karena para peserta benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan tubuhnya untuk memiting, memukul, bahkan membanting lawan. Tidak heran jika Sasuke memiliki tubuh seatletis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beruntung ini adalah hari sabtu, aku tidak harus susah-susah bangun pagi untuk pergi kuliah. Semalam aku dan Ino pulang sangat larut, belum lagi aku masih terus terjaga hingga pukul satu dini hari karena memikirkan kejadian di dapur Dei semalam, aku masih dapat merasakan sengatan listrik statis yang di alirkan oleh genggaman tangan Sasuke hingga menjelang tidur, dan sekarang semua itu membuat ku sangat lelah dan malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur hangat ku. Aku menggeliat sebentar untuk mengecek ponselku, tidak ada pesan maupun _missed called _. Setelah itu aku kembali menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut, bergelung didalamnya, menutup mataku erat dan berniat untuk melanjutkan masa _hibernasi _ku hingga akhirnya Ino masuk kedalam menerebos pintu kamar ku dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurku, namun itu tidak membuatku keluar dari dalam selimut.

"Saki, aku ada kencan hari ini, sepertinya akan sampai malam, kau mau keluar tidak? Jika iya, aku akan membawa kunci cadangan, takutnya kau tidak ada saat aku pulang nanti."

Aku mengeluarkan kepalaku, _hanya kepalaku_, dari dalam selimut, dan membuka mataku berat untuk menatap Ino.

"Aku hanya akan tidur di kamarku ini. Ngomong-ngomong kali ini kau kencan dengan siapa?" Tanyaku setengah mengantuk.

"Kau masih ingat _bartender _di _club _Sasuke?"

"Hmm... Jadi kau berkencan dengan pria berwajah datar itu? Baiklah, jangan lupa bawakan aku makanan ketika pulang, rasanya aku malas kemana-mana hari ini, dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku selalu lapar ketika dingin." Aku kembali memasukan kepalaku kedalam selimut.

"_Haah _kau ini, tingkah lakumu benar-benar seperti se-ekor beruang!"

Dia melempar satu bantal kearah ku dan hanya di jawab oleh gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulutku. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang Ia katakan, karena aku sudah mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarku.

**oOo**

Aku bergerak-gerak di dalam selimutku, meraba-raba kesana kemari hingga akhirnya tanganku menggapai ponsel milikku, mataku sedikit silau melihat cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh _iphone _ku. Astaga! Jam 5 sore?! Benar kata Ino, aku benar-benar mirip beruang. Aku tertidur 16 jam! Pantas saja sekarang aku merasa amat sangat merasa lapar. Aku butuh makan _as soon as possible, _namun sebelum itu aku harus mandi dulu, aku merasa tidak nyaman untuk beraktifitas tanpa mandir terlebih dahulu.

Aku membuka selimutku dan menurunkan kedua telapak kaki ku memasuki sandal rumah ku yang berbentuk kucing. Kemudian dengan langkah gontai, _mungkin karena pengaruh lapar dan tidur yang terlalu lama_, aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sisi sebelah kiri bagian kamarku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi di bawah pancuran _shower_, karena aku butuh mandi cepat untuk kemudian mengisi cacing-cacing di perutku ini. _Haaah hangat nyaa _... Aku benar-benar menikmati mandi air hangat ku ini yang dengan cepat mengembalikan kesegaranku. Tidak sampai setengah jam aku menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, segera kuraih handuk dan melilitkannya disekitar tubuhku.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki ke kamarku ketika tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dentingan _bell _di pintu _flat _ku. Sepertinya itu Ino, kuharap dia membawa makanan, aku benar-benar lapar. Aku segera keluar dengan handuk yang masih melilit di tubuhku menuju kearah pintu _flat _dan membukanya. Detik berikutnya mataku membeliak terkejut karena yang ada dihadapanku saat ini bukan Ino, melainkan ... _Sasori_!

"Apa kabar Saki? Tubuhmu masih se-indah dan se-_sexy_ saat aku terakhir kali menyentuhmu."

Aku mengeratkan handuk ku ketika seringai muncul di bibir pria yang satu tahun lalu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihku. Masih teringat jelas di memori ku ketika dia berkunjung kemari berbarengan dengan keluarnya Ino seperti sekarang ini, Ia menyentuhkan tangan kotor nya pada tubuhku dan memaksaku untuk bercinta dengannya, beruntung pada waktu itu Ino pulang dan membawa Dei tepat pada saat Sasori merobek _blouse _ku, Dei segera melayangkan tinju nya ke wajah Sasori, bahkan Dei sempat menyuruh Ino untuk menghubungi polisi, namun ku larang karena aku tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi panjang, aku kasihan pada Ibu Sasori yang begitu membanggakan anaknya, dia pasti akan sangat terluka jika mengetahui anaknya mempunyai tabiat seperti sekarang ini, itulah alasanku melarang Dei dan Ino untuk melapor pada pihak berwajib, dan sekarang aku amat sangat menyesali keputusanku itu.

Tidak mungkin aku mendapat keberuntungan hingga dua kali di dalam masalah yang sama, perlahan Sasori mulai melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam _flat _ku dan pintu _flat _ku perlahan menutup, aku ingin berteriak tapi pita suaraku seakan membeku saat ini, aku mengambil langkah mundur dengan kedua tangan tetap memegang erat ujung handuk ku didepan dada hingga pada akhirnya aku terjatuh kebelakang karena kaki kiriku yang terkait oleh kaki kananku ketika aku melangkah mundur lebih jauh.

Kini Sasori terasa menjulang di hadapanku, karena posisi ku yang terduduk seperti ini. Dia menggapaikan tangannya untuk menyentuhku, _inikah akhirnya? _Air mata mulai mengisi sudut-sudut kedua mataku, aku menutup kedua mataku pasrah saat pria berambut merah dihadapanku ini mulai mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. _Sakit. _Badanku mulai gemetar karena takut akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian cengkraman itu tidak lagi terasa dipergelangan tanganku dan justru sekarang indera pendengaranku yang bekerja saat mendengar suara berdebam ringan kemudian di susul suara berdebam berat.

"Pergi kau dari hadapanku atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

_Suara itu lagi!_ Aku membuka kedua mataku dan di depanku telah berdiri tegap pria yang tidak dapat membuatku tidur semalam, dia menatap tajam kearah Sasori yang sudah tergeletak di depannya, meringis kesakitan dengan darah yang menetes dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Aku yakin rahang Sasori patah mengingat dia baru saja di hantam oleh kepalan tangan sang mantan petarung MMA. Sepertinya tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Sasori untuk berada disini lebih lama lagi, karena beberapa detik setelah Sasuke meluncurkan ancaman dari bibirnya, pria berambut merah itu langsung angkat kaki dari tempat ku, dan hanya menyisakan aku dan Sasuke di dalam _flat._

Aku berdiri dari posisi jatuhku, dan sedikit meringis karena rasa ngilu di kedua bokongku, _aku yakin besok akan ada memar di sana _. Aku menengok kebelakang Sasuke, pintu _flat _ku kini telah menutup sempurna, lalu kualihkan tatapanku ke wajah Sasuke, tatapan mata nya tajam, dan dapat kulihat rahangnya yang mengatup dan menegang. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk bersuara.

"_Thanks ..._" Suaraku bergetar.

Dia menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanan dan kemudian menggeram.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di hadapanku hanya dengan sehelai handuk sialan yang hampir membuatmu di perkosa itu Sakura? Kau memang mengatakan tidak akan membuka lebar kedua kaki mu untuk ku, tapi melihat penampilan mu yang sialan _sexy _saat ini, jika kau tidak bergegas pergi dan berganti pakaian dalam sepuluh menit, maka aku yang akan membuka lebar kedua kaki mu dan kupastikan aku akan berada tepat di pusat mu!."

Dia berbicara tanpa jeda dan kini matanya semakin menyala karena... _gairah? _Entahlah, namun begitu dia menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan nada membentak di akhir kalimat, aku segera meloncat dan melesat secepat mungkin menuju kamar ku untuk segera berpakaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

_Hokaaaay _Ch2 kelaaar :D.

Untuk yang masih nunggu **K.S.A **di mohon untuk bersabar yaa, kalo saya maksain nulis dengan ide pas-pas'an, takutnya hasilnya malah gak bagus dan mengecewakan :(

Seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari 50 Shades of Grey, Beautiful Disaster, Enraptured, __The Hart Family Series, _dan_ With me in Seattle Series._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan gaya bahasa novel terjemahan_, _dan jika ada di antara _readers_ yang tidak dapat _feel _dalam membaca fict ini karena gaya bahasa saya, sebaiknya hentikan membaca fict saya daripada kalian kecewa, karena saya sama sekali tidak akan merubah gaya bahasa saya. _thanks_ :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan reviews:**

Karena yg _reviews_ nya pada _log in _, jadi silahkan _check _PM masing-masing yaaah ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyak), dan banyak cacat lainnya.

Tidak untuk anak dibawah umur (17 plus only)

Mengandung kata-kata kasar dan vulgar.

Tidak disarankan bagi _readers _penyuka/penikmat _Canon _dan bagi _readers _yang tidak menyukai Erotic Novel;)

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa Erotic Novel (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Saya mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam cerita ini dengan cerita yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri di depan lemari ku yang terbuat dari kayu _oak _dan kini dalam keadaan terbuka, jantung ku masih berdegup kencang akibat perkataan _vulgar _dari seorang pria yang kini ada di luar kamar ku. Aku menghabiskan sekitar hampir lima belas menit dengan hanya berdiri di sini dan memikirkan apa yang hampir terjadi pada ku beberapa saat lalu, mulai dari kehadiran Sasori yang hampir memperkosaku hingga Sasuke yang menyelamatkanku. _Terima kasih Tuhan._

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menit berikutnya tangan ku terjulur untuk mengambil kaos longgar lengan panjang berwarna _cream _dan celana _legging _hitam yang biasa aku kenakan untuk _yoga _. Biasanya pada malam hari aku tidak mengenakan apa-apa di balik kaos ku, namun karena malam ini ada seorang pria yang beberapa saat yang lalu telah menyelamatkan ku dari tindak pemerkosaan dan mengingat pria itu menatapku dengan mata yang menyalang karena _lapar _, aku memutuskan meraih _bra _dan celana dalam _cheeky _ku yang berwarna _pink_. _Aku tidak ingin membangukan singa tidur lagi, setidaknya tidak untuk malam ini._

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, aku berdiri di balik pintu kamarku. Aku menarik dan menghembuskan nafasku perlahan dan mencoba mengatur debaran jantung ku, kemudian aku meraih kenop pintu kamar ku dan membuka nya perlahan. Kulangkahkan kaki ku keluar pintu kamar, dan aku mendapati sosok yang beberapa menit lalu berdiri dengan tegang di belakang pintu utama _flat _ku kini sedang duduk membelakangi ku di salah satu kursi _pantry_, tangan kanan nya memegang gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna merah yang ku yakin itu adalah _red wine _yang memang aku simpan di dalam kulkas.

Melihat punggungnya yang condong ke depan dan tidak lagi terlihat tegang, sepertinya sekarang dia sudah merasa _relax._

"_Hi_." Aku yang kini telah berada di sampingnya, mencoba untuk menyapa dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sebelahnya, dia tidak menjawab sapaan ku bahkan sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada gelas yang dia mainkan di tangan kanannya. Aku mulai merasa gugup sekarang, ku fokuskan pandangan ku pada jari-jemariku yang kuletakan di atas meja _pantry _seraya menggigiti bibirku, _itu adalah kebiasaanku ketika rasa gugup sedang melanda ku._

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh seperti tadi lagi."

Aku menengokan kepalaku ke arah pria yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas, kemudian Ia meminum _wine _yang ada ditangannya itu dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf... Aku... " Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mencoba meminta maaf padanya, namun belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimat ku, pria di samping ku ini memotong ucapanku dengan nada dingin.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang?"

Dia kembali menghela nafas panjang dan mendesah gusar, seperti orang yang sedang... _khawatir? _Aku tidak ada keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaan nya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Dia meminum lagi _wine _nya hingga tidak tersisa lagi di dalam gelas, dan setelah itu baru dia mengalihkan tatapannya kepadaku. Mata kelamnya menatap ku tajam dan _intense_. Aku tidak sanggup mengalihkan tatapanku dari kedua matanya. _Aku seperti terhipnotis. _Dia menjulurkan tangan kanan nya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri ku, jari-jemarinya membuat gerakan naik turun di pipi ku, membelainya lembut. Tubuh ku bergetar karena bereaksi terhadap sentuhannya. Aku meremas kedua tanganku yang kini berada di atas pengkuanku karena rasa gugup yang kembali melanda tubuhku dua kali lipat lebih besar dari yang tadi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bahwa mata Sasuke kembali menyala, nyaris seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu saat dia melihatku yang hanya terlilit sehelai handuk.

"Berhenti menggigiti bibir mu seperti itu Sakura, kau membuatku nyaris kehilangan kendali untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Aku menahan nafas saat pria di depanku ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aroma maskulin yang bercampur aroma tembakau menguar dari tubuhnya, aku tidak tahu sebelumnya jika kedua aroma itu bercampur maka akan senikmat ini rasanya. Telapak tangan Sasuke yang tadi menyentuh pipi ku kini telah turun dan meremas lembut tengkuk ku dan aku kembali bergetar di bawah sentuhannya, ini kali pertama tubuh ku bereaksi di luar kendali ku, aku takut sekaligus merasa bergairah secara bersamaan. Nafasku sudah tidak beraturan sekarang, kemudian Ia menempelkan kening nya di keningku dengan tangannya yang masih meremas tengkuk ku, aku dapat merasakan nafas pria di depan ku ini juga berat, matanya terpejam dan rahangnya mengetat.

"Sial! Kita harus segera keluar dari _flat _sial mu ini sebelum akal sehat ku hilang, atau aku akan menyetubuhimu dengan keras di atas meja ini."

Kemudian matanya terbuka dan menampilkan kedua irisnya yang berkobar dan menatap kedalam mataku tajam, kali ini aku yakin seratus persen bahwa itu akibat gairah yang membakarnya. Aku kembali bergetar, kali ini karena ucapan nya barusan, entah mengapa ada rasa senang yang berkembang di hatiku ketika mengetahui bahwa pria di hadapanku ini begitu menginginkan ku. Aku menganggukan kepala ku tanda menyetujui ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti anggukan mu sayang, mari kita perjelas lagi, kita keluar dari sini atau kau ingin telentang diatas meja ini dengan aku yang mengisi dirimu?"

_Oh Tuhan! _Pria ini benar-benar akan menghilangkan ke warasan ku!

"Keluar." Aku menjawab dengan cepat, dan Sasuke menarik nafas berat.

"Baik, kenakan baju hangatmu dan ku tunggu kau di depan _lobby_."

Dia turun dari kursi nya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan aku yang masih dalam kondisi belum stabil akibat rasa panas yang beredar hampir di sekujur tubuhku. Kepala ku terkulai lemas di meja _pantry _, aku kembali mengatur nafasku. _Sial_, membayangkan aku yang telentang di meja ini dengan dia yang berada di dalam diriku entah mengapa membuat bagian bawahku berdenyut. Ini kali pertama organ intim ku merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku mengerang dan segera beranjak dari kursi untuk mengambil _sweater_ ku dan menyusul Sasuke ke parkiran.

Aku keluar dari _lift _dan melangkah menuju _lobby_. Dari dalam kaca besar _lobby_ aku dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh nya pada sebuah Audi R8 seraya menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Aku memandanginya sejenak dari sini untuk menikmati ketampanannya, setelah itu baru aku melanjutkan langkah ku keluar. Ketika dia melihat aku melangkah keluar dan menuju kearah nya, dia membuang rokok yang ada di mulutnya, dan menginjaknya kemudian Ia membukakan pintu depan penumpang untuk ku.

"_Thanks._"

Dia hanya mengangguk lalu menutup pintu di sampingku kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kemudi, dan Audi R8 ini meluncur entah akan di bawa kemana oleh pemiliknya. Di dalam perjalanan baik aku dan Sasuke tidak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut, pandangan Sasuke hanya fokus ke depan, begitu pula dengan ku, sehingga hanya suara Chris Martin (Coldplay) yang yang mengisi keheningan di antara kami.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Aku bertanya beriringan dengan terdengarnya lagu _The Scientist. _

"Ketempat yang ramai, yang tidak memungkinkan ku untuk bercinta dengan mu, karena apa yang terjadi di _flat _mu malam ini benar-benar membuatku mengeras."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya, perlahan aku melirikan mataku kearah pangkuan Sasuke, dan _oh Tuhan_... Walaupun pada saat ini Ia mengenakan celana _jeans_, itu sama sekali tidak dapat menutupi bukti gairahnya. Aku menahan erangan yang hampir lolos dari bibirku dan kembali menatap kosong ke jalanan yang ada di depan mataku.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil nya di pelataran parkir sebuah _Restaurant _Jepang, _Jorudan Sushi. _Melihat papan nama yang ada di atas sana membuat perutku mengingat kembali rasa lapar yang kurasakan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau belum makan kan?"

"Ya, dan aku sangat lapar."

Dia terkekeh, sepertinya kewarasan pria di sampingku ini telah kembali normal. Kami melangkahkan kaki memasuki _restaurant _, salah satu pelayan menyambut kami dan menggiring kami menuju salah satu meja di dekat jendela yang memang dipilih oleh Sasuke, dalam langkah kami menuju meja beberapa pasang mata terutama dari kalangan wanita menatap pria di sampingku ini dengan tatapan lapar, _kuharap mereka tidak meneteskan air liurnya_. Sedangkan pandangan yang mereka tujukan terhadapku, yang hanya mengenakan celana _legging _dan _sweater, _aku bisa melihat para wanita itu menatapku dengan sebal bahkan mencemooh. _Persetan dengan mereka semua_, bagaimana pun cantiknya mereka berdandan hari ini, _toh_ pria di sampingku ini justru mengajak seorang gadis yang berpakaian lebih dari kata sederhana, dan membayangkan hal tersebut membuat hati ku merasa senang seketika. _Dan didalam sana, dewi batinku menari-nari gembira._

Kami duduk dalam diam beberapa menit setelah memesan makanan. Aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya, dan menit berikutnya ponsel itu berdering.

"Ya aku sudah membaca _email_nya barusan. Aku ingin berkas itu ada di mejaku besok pagi. Hn."

Dia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengalihkan tatapannya padaku.

"Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku siapa pria berambut merah yang nyaris memperkosamu itu?" Nada bicaranya terdengaar dingin dan tatapannya seolah menusukku tajam saat Ia bertanya mengenai Sasori. Aku menengguk ludahku gugup_. _Sial, kenapa aku harus selalu gugup bila berhadapan dengan pria ini?.

"_Ehm_, dia mantan kekasihku." Aku mencoba _relax_ dibawah tatapan tajamnya. Dapat kulihat rahangnya berdenyut ketika aku menyebutkan kata mantan.

"Kami berpisah tahun lalu dengan cara yang tidak baik-baik." Aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Tidak baik-baik? Bisa kau jelaskan" Aku tahu dia ingin mengetahui detil ceritanya, dan aku tidak ingin memberikan detilnya, tidak untuk saat ini. Seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan kami dan itu membuatku lega karena saat ini berarti waktunya makan.

Aku telah meraih garpuku untuk mulai makan sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau belum menjawabku Sakura."

Aku mengerang kesal dan menaruh kembali garpuku.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini sekarang, aku tahu kau telah menyelamatkanku, tapi bisakah kau membiarkanku makan sekarang?" Aku menatapnya kesal, dan aku tahu dari raut wajahnya bahwa Ia tidak suka aku menentangnya. Aku mendesah lelah.

"_Please, _kau tahu aku lapar kan?" Aku membuat ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat. Ia menatapku sesaat dan beberapa detik kemudian Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku.

_"Well_, makanlah."

"_Thanks._" Aku memberikan cengiranku padanya dan kembali meraih garpuku untuk mulai menikmati makananku.

Ditengah-tengah acara makan malam ku dengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah di rencanakan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Ino menelepon ku. _Ya ampun! gara-gara semua kejadian malam ini aku jadi melupakannya_, dia pasti sudah berada di depan pintu _flat _kami saat ini!. _I'm so sorry Ino. _Aku segera menyentuh _icon _berwarna hijau pada layar ponsel ku.

_"Kau di mana Saki? Aku menelepon ke telepon rumah tidak ada jawaban."_

Ada nada jengkel sekaligus khawatir dalam kalimat yang teman ku ini lontarkan.

"_Oh, sorry _Aku sangat lapar dan memutuskan untuk mencari makan."

Dari seberang meja dapat kulihat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan _siapa yang menelepon mu_?

"Ino." Aku menggerakan mulutku tanpa bersuara ketika menyebut nama Ino.

"_Oh okay, oya aku tidak pulang malam ini, jadi jangan tunggu aku dan... aw tunggu dulu Sai!Tapi...Oh... "_

Tiba-tiba suara Ino tidak terdengar lagi dan aku mendengar 'kegaduhan' dari seberang telepon yang di susul dengan suara desahan dan erangan Ino yang berkali-kali menyebutkan nama Sai. _Haaaah... _Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sebelum telingaku panas gara-gara mendengar desahan yang ku yakin akan lebih menggila lagi dalam hitungan detik di seberang sana, aku segera menyentuh _icon _merah pada layar ponsel ku, lalu memasukan kembali ponsel ku ke dalam saku _sweater_, dan setelah itu aku kembali memanjakan perutku dengan makanan yang sempat aku tinggalkan untuk beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah makan malam selesai, aku dan Sasuke mengobrol sedikit sambil menunggu makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut kami turun dan menyesuaikan diri dengan perut kami. Aku teringat kejadian tadi di _flat _ku, _kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bisa berada di sana_?

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalam, Dei mengatakan bahwa kau tinggal satu _flat _dengan Ino, dan sebelum aku menjadi gila karena merindukanmu, aku putuskan untuk segera mendatangimu."

Aku tercengang mendengar jawaban nya, apa dia sebegitu seriusnya tertarik padaku? Atau aku hanya akan menjadi salah satu dari tumpukan Sasu's Barbies? Tapi jika melihat senyum lembut dan tatapan mata nya yang hangat saat ini... _Ia berkata jujur. _Aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk menyelesaikan tagihan makan malam kami, dan menit selanjutnya kami berdua segera beranjak keluar _restaurant_.

Kali ini suasana di dalam mobil tidak se-sepi dan se-menegangkan tadi, Sasuke menanyakan beberapa hal seperti keluarga ku, kuliah ku, dan pekerjaan paruh waktuku sebagai seorang jurnalistik. Aku pun menanyakan beberapa hal yang sama, dan ketika aku bertanya mengenai keluarganya, dia menceritakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat tujuh tahun yang lalu, dan keluarga yang dia miliki saat ini hanya Itachi.

"Aku turut berduka mengenai kedua orang tua mu. Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan itu tadi." Aku tidak ingin pertanyaanku tadi membawa kembali kesedihan kedalam diri pria ini.

"_It's okay. Thanks._"

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalanan depan untuk menatap ku sebentar dan tersenyum lembut, setelah itu dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan yang ada di depan kami. Selanjutnya kami hanya mengobrol ringan, mengingat percakapan terakkhir kami beberapa menit yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya mengenai hal yang bersifat pribadi lagi.

**oOo**

_Chopard _di pergelangan tanganku menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam ketika R8 milik Sasuke meluncur masuk ke pelataran parkir gedung tempat _flat _ku berada.

Di bawah tadi aku bersikeras agar Sasuke tidak perlu mengantarku, namun lagi-lagi ucapan pria yang sekarang berdiri tepat di sisi ku dalam _lift _ini tidak dapat di bantah, sepanjang perjalanan, mulai dari pelataran parkir hingga saat ini, tangan kiri Sasuke selalu bertengger di pinggangku dengan posesif, bahkan ketika tadi aku hampir tersandung gara-gara aku merasa gugup dan canggung, dia dengan gesit menarikku kembali kedalam posisi berdiri.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu _flat _dan membuka kunci nya, aku menolehkan kepala ku ke samping dan menatap pria yang masih ada di samping ku ini dengan alis mengernyit heran, _apa dia mau ikut masuk juga_? Seperti mengetahui apa isi kepalaku, dia menaikkan satu alisnya dan menyeringai, _seringai yang menyebalkan tapi sekarang aku mulai menyukai seringai nya itu. _Namun beberapa detik kemudian seringai di wajah nya hilang dan di gantikan oleh raut wajah yang tegang dan serius.

"Kau pikir setelah kejadian kau yang hampir di perkosa hari ini, lalu aku akan dengan santai meninggalkan mu sendirian di dalam _flat _mu?" Cengkraman tanganya pada pingganku semakin mengerat posesif.

"Aku akan bersamamu hingga Ino pulang."

Dia membuka pintu yang sudah tidak terkunci dan menggiring ku masuk, setelah kami ada di belakang pintu dia meraih kunci yang ada di tangan ku dan mengunci pintu _flat _ku.

"Ino tidak pulang malam ini... " Aku berkata ragu dan pelan, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikkan, namun ku yakin pria yang kini sedang membelakangi ku mendengarnya, karena dapat ku lihat punggungnya yang tiba-tiba menegang. Dia menyentuhkan kening nya ke daun pintu dan mengerang. Aku masih berdiri di belakangnya ketika dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap kearahku. Dia menatapku dalam.

"Aku akan menginap di sini."

Satu kalimat dan itu sudah bisa membuat pikiranku memutar beberapa adegan yang terjadi tadi sore, mulai dari saat dia menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipiku di depan meja _pantry, _ekspresi nya yang menahan gairah, geramannya, ucapannya yang dengan jelas mengatakan ingin menyetubuhi ku di atas meja, hingga perkataan nya mengenai dia butuh tempat ramai untuk menghindari keinginannya bercinta denganku. _Astaga dan malam ini dia mengatakan akan menginap di sini? Bersama ku? _Dewi batin ku mendadak menari-nari di dalam sana, terlihat sekali bahwa dewi batin ku akan dengan senang hati melebarkan kedua kaki nya untuk pria ini, _malam ini juga._

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ke arah ku, ini tidak seperti saat Sasori melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ke arahku, kali ini aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut, aku malah menanti-nantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangan nya di kedua pipiku dan menatapku, wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajahku dan kali ini tatapannya sayu, dan aku menahan nafas ku begitu bibirnya ada di depan bibirku. _Dia akan menciumku?_

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercinta dengan ku walau sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkan untuk berada didalam dirimu, tapi ijinkan aku untuk tidur bersama mu malam ini."

_Well, _ternyata dugaan ku salah, aku segera menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan ketika Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk masuk lebih jauh kedalam _flat _ku.

**oOo**

Di sinilah aku berada sekarang, di kungkungan tangan kekar seorang pria yang satu setengah jam lalu memintaku untuk tidur bersama nya, dan selama setengah jam itu pula kedua mataku masih tetap cerah secerah sinar mentari pagi, aku memang _over sleep _hari ini, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tidak dapat memejamkan mata, melainkan pria yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku ini yang membuatku masih tetap terjaga hingga detik ini. Aku mulai gelisah sekarang, bagaimana tidak, mencium aromanya dari dekat seperti ini membuat pikiranku kacau, aku lebih baik di hadapkan pada sesi wawancara yang melibatkan tokoh besar atau mantan narapidana sekalian daripada harus merasa tidak karuan seperti ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dalam posisi berbaringanku, kemudian ku gerakan tubuhku sedikit agar kepalaku lebih mudah menengadah kearah atas untuk melihat pria yang kini sedang tertidur di sampingku. Jika aku harus mendeskripsikan pemandangan yang ada di depan ku saat ini kedalam sebuah kata, maka aku akan mengatakan, _indah_. Kedua matanya terpejam dan menampilkan bulu matanya yang panjang, hidungnya macung, kedua bibirnya yang sering kali menampilkan sebuah seringai dan meluncurkan kata-kata godaan bahkan _vulgar _, kini terkatup ratap.

Ku arahkan pandanganku menuju bawah, leher _khas _laki-laki, dada nya yang bidang di balik kaos putihnya, bahu yang tegap, sampai akhirnya aku menjatuhkan pandangan ku pada _tribal tattoo _yang ada di lengan kirinya, _aku ingin menyentuhnya_. Ku kembalikan pandanganku ke atas sejenak dan menatatap wajahnya sejenak, setelah aku merasa yakin bahwa pria di hadapanku ini benar-benar tidur, perlahan aku menggerakan tangan kanan ku dan mengarahkannya ke tempat _tribal tattoo _itu berada. Aku membelai nya perlahan, mengagumi sang _tribal _dan menikmati _texture _lengan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin aku mati karena menahan gairah secara terus-menerus _hm_?"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara serak _khas _bangun tidur yang berasal dari pria yang baru saja aku sentuh, dengan segera aku menarik tanganku dan menatap ke arah atas. _Matanya sayu tapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan hasrat laparnya._

"_Sorry_, apakah perbuatanku membangunkan mu?"

"Kau pikir mudah untuk tidak terbangun di saat seorang wanita yang aku inginkan sejak beberapa minggu lalu menyentuhkan tangannya untuk pertama kali ke tubuh ku?" Suaranya tercekat seperti menahan sesuatu di tenggorokannya.

"Kumohon tidurlah Sakura, kau tidak tahu betapa sengsaranya aku saat ini." Sebuah erangan kesakitan meluncur dari mulut nya, kemudian Ia mengeratkan tangannya di tubuhku dan menarikku erat ke dalam dekapannya. Aku dapat mendengar irama detak jantungnya, mulai dari tempo yang cepat hingga pada akhirnya mulai melambat dan stabil dan lama-kelamaan itu membuatku merasa mengantuk.

**oOo**

Aku mengerang dan membuka kedua mataku perlahan, ku rasakan lengan yang semalam mendekap ku telah melonggar entah sedari kapan, tapi saat ini jarak tubuh ku dan Sasuke tidak se-erat semalam. Aku menatap pria di hadapanku sejenak, mengagumi wajahnya seperti yang aku lakukan semalam, terbesit kembali keinginan ku untuk menyentuh _tribal tattoo _yang ada di lengan nya, namun mengingat kejadian semalam, ku kubur jauh-jauh keinginan ku itu.

Perlahan ku pindahkan lengan kiri Sasuke dari pinggang ku, dia menggumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya ketika aku melakukannya. Ku lihat jam weker berbentuk _garfield _yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurku, _pukul 7 pagi. _Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, memakai sandal rumah ku dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi.

Sekeluarnya aku dari kamar mandi, pria yang semalam tidur satu tempat tidur denganku masih terlelap dengan posisi yang sama ketika aku meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi. Setelah memandangnya lagi sejanak, aku memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuk kami berdua.

Aku menatap ke dalam isi kulkas, pandangan ku tertuju pada susu cair, telur, sekotak _strawberry, _dan _maple syrup._ _Pancake _, itulah yang ada di pikiranku pagi ini. Setelah mengambil ketiga bahan itu dari dalam kulkas, aku meletakkan semua bahan di atas meja dapur dan tanganku meraih ke lemari _kitchen set _di bagian atas untuk mengambil tepung.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka pada saat aku telah selesai mencampur semua bahan dan siap untuk menuangkan adonan ke dalam _teflon_. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan kulihat Sasuke menghampiri ku dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan _khas _tampilan orang bangun tidur, _tapi itu tidak mengurangi ke sexy'an nya sama sekali._

"_Morning, did you sleep well?"_

Aku bertanya setelah Ia mendudukan bokong _sexy _nya di salah satu kursi _pantry. _Dia menguap sekali, dan mendengus.

"Aku hampir tidak dapat tidur semalam, dan kau tahu kenapa."

Dia turun dari kursi nya dan mendekati ku yang tengah memasukan adonan ke tiga kedalam _teflon._

"Wangi nya enak." Dia mengendus ke arah _pancake _yang sudah jadi dan berada di atas piring.

"Begitu juga dengan wangi mu." Dia berbisik dan mengenduskan hidungnya di sekitaar leherku, seketika bulu halus ku meremang, hampipr saja aku menjatuhkan wadah adonan yang ada di tanganku, apa pun yang di lakukan pria ini selalu berhasil mempengaruhiku. Aku berusaha mengontrol diriku untuk tidak melemparkan tubuhku ke tubuh kekarnya, _ Oh Tuhan ini masih pagi!_

"Hentikan, kau ingin ku masukan ke dalam _teflon _juga huh?" Aku mencoba bersuara senormal mungkin seolah tidak terpengaruh terhadap kehadirannya di perpotongan leherku, dan sepertinya berhasil karena dia terkekeh lalu menjauh dari ku dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di meja dapur.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu, tampangmu terlihat lusuh sekali pagi ini." Aku menuang adonan terakhir ke dalam _teflon._

"_Yeah, _aku tahu, dan kau juga tahu bahwa itu adalah kesalahan mu." Dia menyeringai padaku, dan aku mendengus.

"Ada sikat gigi baru di lemari kecil di atas _washtable _kamar mandi ku, bergegas lah karena ini hampir siap."

"_Yes Ma'am_."

Aku mendengus kesal sekaligus geli dengan tingkahnya yang membuat pose hormat saat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Sikap nya pagi ini berbeda sekali dengan semalam, dalam waktu kurang lebih satu minggu aku dapat mengetahui bahwa terkadang dia bisa sangat liar, _posesif_, mengintimidasi, dan pagi ini Ia terlihat kekanakan.

"Oya, kau biasa minum apa di pagi hari?" Aku setengah berteriak ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamarku.

"Kopi pahit." Dan dia menghilang di balik pintu kamarku.

Sekembalinya Sasuke dari kamar, aku telah menghidangkan dua porsi _pancake, _segelas _orange juice _untuk ku, dan secangkir kopi pahit untuk tamu dadakan ku. _Pancake _ku telah di hiasi beberapa potongan _strawberry _dan lelehan _maple syrup _sebagai _topping , _sedangkan milik Sasuke masih ku biarkan polos, aku tidak tahu dia suka _topping _apa.

"Aku belum membubuhkan _topping _apa pun diatas _pancake _mu, di sini ada _maple syrup_ dan potongan _strawberry_, lalu aku juga memiliki _ice cream _di kulkas, kau mau yang mana?"

Aku bertanya padanya setelah Ia duduk manis di kursinya. Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak dan menatap ke arahku ragu.

"Kau... Punya tomat?"

Kali ini aku yang menatapnya sejenak, _tomat? _Tapi aku tidak bertanya atau berkomentar apapun, seingat ku tadi aku melihat masih ada satu wadah kecil tomat _cherry _yang biasa aku dan Ino gunakan sebagai salah satu bahan untuk _salad. _Aku beranjak dari kursi ku untuk mengambilnya dari kulkas, mencucinya, memotong masing-masing menjadi dua bagian kemudian membawakannya untuk Sasuke.

"_Maple syrup?_" Tawarku padanya yang tengah membubuhkan potongan tomat diatas _pancake _nya. Dia mengambil botol _syrup _dan menuangkannya sedikit diatas _pancake, amat sangat sedikit._

"Kau tidak suka manis ya?"

Aku bertanya sambil memotong _pancake _ku kemudian menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutku, dan mengunyahnya perlahan, menikmati _texture pancake _dan rasa asam manis didalam mulutku.

"_Yeah, _begitulah. Manis membuat perutku mual." Dia meringis sebentar kemudian melanjutkan lagi celoteh pagi nya.

"Tapi jika _manis_ itu berasal dari mu, aku rela merasakan mual seumur hidupku." Dia menyeringai kemudian memasukan potongan _pancake _kedalam mulutnya, sedangkan aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku bosan.

Sarapan di pagi ini menyenangkan, ini kali pertama ku terbangun dengan seorang pria di tempat tidur ku, membuatkannya sarapan, dan kini aku sarapan bersamanya di dalam _flat _ku, _hanya berdua_._ What a sweet morning. _Bukan berarti dia pria pertama yang aku buatkan makanan, aku memang pernah beberapa kali membuatkan makan malam untuk Sasori, _ah mengingat pria itu membuat perutku mual_, tapi dia tidak pernah kuijinkan untuk menginap apa lagi tidur dalam satu tempat tidur, jadi belum pernah ada _moment _seperti ini sebelumnya. Orang-orang pasti lagi-lagi berpikiran bahwa aku ini kuno, dan seperti gadis perawan saja. _Hell yeah, i'm still a virgin!_

Aku sedang mencuci perkakas yang tadi aku dan Sasuke gunakan untuk sarapan ketika kudengar _bell _dari arah pintu.

"Biar aku saja yang buka."

Sasuke yang sedang menonton acara berita di layar televisi, segera melompat dari sofa dan meluncur ke arah pintu depan. Detik berikutnya aku mendengar suara gaduh dari depan, _ada apa lagi di depan sana? _Aku segera merapihkan pekerjaan ku di dapur dan bergegas ke depan. Kulihat Ino sedang menyilangkan tangannya di bawah dada dan menatap Sasuke tajam, dan Sasuke juga menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa kalian saling tatap seakan ingin saling membunuh begitu?"

Aku yang sudah berada di antara mereka menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Jelaskan pada temanmu ini bahwa aku tidak memaksamu untuk melebarkan kedua kaki mu untuk ku." Sasuke berkata dingin. _Okay _sepertinya aku mencium aroma kesalah pahaman di sini, ini kali pertama Ino mendapati ada seorang pria di pagi-pagi seperti ini, dia pasti sudah mengira bahwa Sasuke menginap, tapi yang ada di pikiran temanku ini adalah menginap dalam arti yang lain.

"Kau memang teman Dei, tapi jika kau berniat memangsa dan mempermainkan teman baik ku ini, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu Sasuke." Ino menatap tajam Sasuke.

Aku sudah akan angkat bicara untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, namun sebelum mulutku terbuka, Sasuke segera meraih _jacket _nya yang menggantung di _standing hanger _berbentuk ranting pohon yang terdapat di balik pintu.

"Aku pulang. Terimakasih atas sarapannya."

Sosoknya segera menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Ino yang masih menatap sinis kepergiannya, dan meninggalkan aku yang berusaha membaca situasi ini. Detik berikutnya aku menghela nafas dan mengajak Ino untuk duduk di sofa, aku menjelaskan semuanya, mulai dari kedatangan Sasori yang hampir memperkosaku, kemunculan Sasuke yang menyelamatkan ku, dan alasan mengapa Sasuke memutuskan untuk menginap di sini.

"Astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa kan Saki?"

Kini raut wajah Ino telah berubah menajdi khawatir, dia menangkup kedua pipiku dan enarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"_I'm so sorry Saki."_

Aku mengusap lembut punggung Ino, aku tahu dia sangat khawatir padaku, terlebih lagi ini kali kedua aku nyaris di perkosa.

"Yang harusnya kau mintai maaf itu Sasuke, Ino."

Aku mendorong pelan tubuh temanku ini perlahan, menatapnya dan kemudian aku tersenyum. Dia terdiam sesaat, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Dia gugup. _Aku dan Ino mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama, menggigiti bibir ketika kami berdua dilanda gugup. Aku merasa ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh sahabatku ini, dan naluri ku mengatakan ini berhubungan dengan sikap sinis Ino kepada Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Well, yeah _kau benar, aku akan meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih pada nya nanti, tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu yang ku tahu tentang Sasuke padamu."

_Okay_, aku mulai merasakan perasaan dingin yang menyergapku seketika. Tubuhku langsung menegang begitu mendengar bahwa ini tentang Sasuke, pria yang beberapa jam yang lalu tidur ditemapt tidur yang sama dengan ku dan berbagi kehangatan. Aku tahu ada yang janggal di sini dan melihat ekspersi wajah yang di tunjukan oleh sahabat baikku ini, sepertinya aku harus siap dengan informasi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi mengenai Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

_Weekend _ini saya totaaal di rumaaaah :D

Gak ada kegiatan, cuma makan, tidur, berleha-leha, lama-lama bosen, akhirnya ngelanjutin **P.J .** XD (**KSA **belum dapet pencerahan *bertapa lagi*)

Untuk yang nunggu adegan lemonnya, di sini saya emang gak akan munculin di awal-awal, _bcoz that's too fast_. Ini kan alurnya memang _slow_, yaaa namanya juga drama-drama romance _ala erotic novel _gitu lah (kan inspirasi nya emang dari situuuh XD)_. _Jadi sabar aja yah _minna _:D sementara ini harus puas sama yang nyaris-nyaris aja dulu yah XD.

Seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari 50 Shades of Grey, Beautiful Disaster, Enraptured, __The Hart Family Series, _dan_ With me in Seattle Series._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan gaya bahasa novel terjemahan_, _dan jika ada di antara _readers_ yang tidak dapat _feel _dalam membaca fict ini karena gaya bahasa saya, sebaiknya hentikan membaca fict saya daripada kalian kecewa, karena saya sama sekali tidak akan merubah gaya bahasa saya. _thanks_ :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan reviews:**

Karena yg _reviews_ nya pada _log in _, jadi silahkan _check _PM masing-masing yaaah ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyak), dan banyak cacat lainnya.

Tidak untuk anak dibawah umur (17 plus only)

Mengandung kata-kata kasar dan vulgar.

Tidak disarankan bagi _readers _penyuka/penikmat _Canon _dan bagi _readers _yang tidak menyukai Erotic Novel;)

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa Erotic Novel (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Saya mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam cerita ini dengan cerita yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sasuke tidak pernah menjalani hubungan serius dengan siapa pun sejak wanita itu meninggalkannya dalam kondisi yang masih terpuruk setelah kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha, dan sejak saat itu hubungan yang Sasuke jalani sampai saat ini hanya sebatas hubungan di tempat tidur. Mungkin kau akan tertawa mendengar ini, dulu aku sempat menaruh hati pada Sasuke, namun Dei memperingatiku, sama seperti saat ini aku memperingatimu. Dei tidak menjelaskan secara gamblang padaku, namun setelah aku perhatikan, aku memang tidak pernah melihat Sasuke berkencan dengan wanita mana pun."_

Ini sudah seminggu setelah pembicaraan empat mataku dengan Ino, namun kata-kata Ino di pagi itu selalu terngiang di telingaku hingga saat ini. _Well_, aku tidak terlalu terkejut mengetahui Ino pernah menyukai Sasuke, bahkan aku akan sangat menyangsikan kenormalan seorang wanita jika wanita tersebut tidak terpikat oleh pesona Sasuke, namun soal _wanita itu..._

Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak soal wanita itu. Aku tahu Ino memperingatiku karena Ia terlalu menyayangiku, namun aku pun tidak dapat melupakan bagaimana cara Sasuke menatapku, kedua matanya yang sekelam malam menyiratkan keseriusan ketika Ia mengucapkan '_aku tertarik padamu'_, dan aku sendiri? Ya aku telah tertarik padanya bahkan sebelum dia mengatakannya. Aku harus mencari tahu sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu berputar dikepalaku. _Aku harus ke The Chidori malam ini juga_. Bangkit dari tempat tidurku, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari untuk berganti pakaian.

Disinilah aku saat ini, berbeda dengan beberapa minggu lalu ketika aku datang untuk pertama kalinya karena di seret oleh teman-temanku, kali ini aku berdiri disini atas keinginanku sendiri. Kali ini penjaga didepan sana tidak mencurigaiku sebagai anak sekolahan seperti tempo hari, mungkin karena hari ini aku sedikit berdandan dan berpakaian lumayan dewasa. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala sisi _club _ini, masih sama seperti pertama kali aku kesini, semua orang sedang menikmati alunan _house music _yang dimainkan oleh DJ, dan didepan sana ada juga aktivitas lain yang tidak harus aku datangi lagi karena terakhir kali aku melihatnya, aku hampir memuntahkan makan malamku. Mengingat soal DJ, _Siapa yang ada diatas singgasana DJ saat ini? Sasuke kah? _Aku tidak dapat melihat siapa yang ada di atas sana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi Sai dilantai atas.

"_Hello_ Sakura."

"_Hi _Sai."

Aku melepas mantel ku dan menghempaskan bokongku disalah salah satu kursi bar.

"_Margarita?_"

"_Oh, yes please._" Sepertinya Sai sudah mencatat pesananku tempo hari didalam kepalanya. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku seraya menunggu Sai yang membuatkan minuman untukku.

"Silahkan."

"_Thanks._" Aku meraih gelas _margarita_ku kemudian menyesapnya.

"Apa Ino tahu kau kesini malam ini?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala menanggapi pertanyaan Sai.

"Ino bukan _babysitter _ku Sai, dan aku bukan anak kecil yang harus melapor jika ingin pergi kemana-mana. Mungkin kau sudah tahu jika malam ini Ino tidak tidur dirumah, dia ada acara dengan teman-teman di kelas _modeling _nya, dan kurasa tanpa memberitahu Ino pun, nanti dia akan tahu sendiri darimu kan?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku dan menyeringai kecil ketika bertanya padanya, Sai terkekeh menanggapi ucapanku.

"Aku juga bukan _babysitter_mu Sakura, jadi aku tidak akan membuat laporan apa-apa. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan jika temanmu itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"_Yeah, I know."_

Aku termenung sesaat dan memikirkan cerita Ino yang selalu setia berputar dan menari-nari di sel-sel kepalaku

"Sai, apakah aku boleh bertanya padamu mengenai masa lalu Sasuke?" Aku membuka suara dan Sai terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaanku.

"_Well_, aku bukannya tidak ingin memberitahumu, tapi bukankah lebih baik kau mendengarnya dari mulut Sasuke langsung Sakura?"

Aku menatap pria didepanku ini beberapa saat untuk memikirkan perkataannya, mungkin Ia benar, seharusnya aku bertanya dan mendengar jawabannya langsung dari Sasuke, bukan bertanya diam-diam seperti ini.

"Kau benar." Aku mengangguk kecil dan bergumam.

"Kau datangi saja dia disana."

Aku mengikuti arah tangan Sai yang menunjuk ke ruang DJ.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian minggu lalu dan aku belum melihat Sasuke lagi sejak saat itu. Ino mengatakan padaku bahwa Ia sudah meminta maaf pada Sasuke, jadi seharusnya sudah tidak ada masalah lagi, tapi aku merasa agak canggung sekarang.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu saja betapa tersiksanya sepupuku itu menahan rasa rindunya padamu."

"Sepupu?"

"Dari munculnya simbol tanda tanya di wajahmu sepertinya Ino belum menceritakan padamu ya?"

Aku mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sai, dan Ia terkekeh. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa wajah Itachi, Sasuke dan Sai mempunyai kesamaan. Mungkin karena itu juga Ino memutuskan berkencan dengan Sai, tidak jadi berkencan dengan Sasuke, sepupunya pun jadi. Errr... tiba-tiba aku jadi bergidik geli mengingat suara yang berasal dari kegiatan mereka berdua minggu lalu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi kesana sekarang, aku sudah lelah jika harus menangani dia yang mabuk dan meracau tidak jelas tentangmu hampir disetiap malam selama seminggu ini." Sai meringis diakhir kalimatnya.

"Mabuk?"

"_Yeah, _kau memberikan efek yang luar biasa terhadap sepupuku itu. Sepupuku yang selama ini hanya mabuk sesekali, akhir-akhir ini hampir setiap malam setelah dia selesai diruang DJ dia akan menghampiriku disini untuk meminum bergelas-gelas _scotch _yang pada akhirnya mengharuskanku mengantarkannya hingga tempat tidur karena dia sudah tidak sanggup berjalan karena mabuk berat." Sai kembali meringis, dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan dia telah memuntahiku beberapa kali. Cepatlah pergi dan bawa kembali Sasuke dalam keadaan yang normal, sehingga akupun bisa terbebas dari muntahannya." Kali ini Sai mendengus kesal, rasa-rasanya aneh membayangkan pria seperti Sasuke mabuk berat dan berakhir dengan adegan memuntahi seseorang.

Aku menuruti perkataan Sai dan melangkahkan kaki ku meninggalkan bar untuk pergi ke ruangan yang ada di ujung sana. Aku gugup sekaligus berdebar membayangkan reaksi Sasuke jika Ia melihatku tiba-tiba muncul diruangannya.

Saat ini aku berada di depan pintu kaca yang menjadi salah satu akses menuju tempat Sasuke berada, dari pintu ini aku bisa melihatnya yang membelakangiku dalam balutan kemeja hitam dengan lengan baju yang digulung sesikut, _aku merindukan tribal yang ada dibalik lengan kemeja itu._ Ia hanya sendiri didalam sana, _kemana para wanita yang pernah Ino katakan itu? _Ini kali pertamaku melihat Sasuke yang sedang memainkan segala macam peralatan DJ yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf nona, jika kau berniat memasuki ruangan yang ada dihadapanmu, sebaiknya kau mengurungkan niatmu itu, Sasuke menjadi sangat tempramental beberapa hari ini dan dia mengusir semua wanita yang memasuki ruang DJ?"

Pria berambut nanas yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat pintu kaca memperingatiku. Aku sempat ragu untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kaca itu, tapi perkataan Sai beberapa saat yang lalu seperti sebuah _team cheerleaders _yang menyemangatiku untuk masuk kesana. Aku melanjutkan langkahku untuk meraih _handle _pintu kaca, dan si Pria yang tadi memperingatiku hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh seperti berkata _aku sudah memperingatimu._

Aku mendorong pintu kaca itu perlahan, dan melangkahkan kakiku kedalam. Kubiarkan pintu kaca menutup lagi dengan sendirinya. Ruangan ini di desain dengan terbuka di bagian depan meja DJ sehingga orang-orang dibawah sana pasti dapat telihat dari atas sini. Kusandarkan punggungku di tembok yang ada di sisi pintu kaca Sepertinya Sasuke belum menyadari kehadiran seseorang didalam zona nya, aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam hingga Sasuke selesai nanti, kulirik arlojiku yang menunjukan bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mengakhiri performanya diatas sini, _masih sekitar lima belas menit lagi._, kuperhatikan punggung tegap pria yang kini ada dihadapanku. _Tahukah kau bahwa dewi batinku ingin sekali menerjang punggungmu untuk dipeluknya saat ini?._

Tujuh belas menit berlalu dan pria dihadapanku telah melepas _earphone _nya. Detik-detik yang berlalu disaat Sasuke membalikan badannya membuat jantungku kembali berdebar, dan nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika mata kelamnya mengunci mataku. Mata hitamnya seperti awan pekat yang di iringi petir, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal, ekspresi yang sama yang Ia tunjukan ketika Ia melihatku dalam balutan handuk. _Astaga, _aku lupa mantelku yang kuletakan di meja bar! Tatapan Sasuke menelusuriku mulai dari _little black dress_, _opaque stocking_, hingga _boots _semata kaki milikku yang kesemuanya serba hitam. Dengan kecepatan kilat dia menyambar pergelangan tanganku dan membuka pintu kaca kasar.

"Shika, giliranmu."

Sasuke berhenti sebentar berkata singkat pada pria yang tadi memperingatiku, kemudian menyeretku kembali menuju ke arah bar, tapi tidak untuk berhenti disana, melainkan hanya melewatinya saja. Sai sempat melihat kearahku yang masih berada didalam cengkraman tangan Sasuke, kemudian terkekeh dan melambai kecil padaku sebelum aku menghilang di balik rak minuman. _Sial _sepertinya pria berwajah pucat itu menikmati sekali pemandangan aku yang setengah diseret seperti ini.

Sasuke membawaku melewati tangga yang ada dibalik lemari minuman. Dia sama sekali tidak bersuara hingga Ia membawaku memasuki salah satu ruangan yang sepertinya ini adalah ruang kerja Sasuke, terlihat dari interior di dalamanya, lemari yang dipenuhi buku-buku, sofa, serta kursi dan meja kerja yang membelakangi sebuah kaca besar. Sasuke belum juga melepaskan tanganku, Ia kembali membawaku menuju kaca besar yang ada di belakang kursi kerja.

Sasuke menempatkanku di depannya sehingga punggungku yang terbuka karena _backless dress _yang kugunakan_, _menempel didadanya. Ia meletakan telapak tangan kirinya pada kaca sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang pergelangan tanganku. Dari atas sini aku bisa melihat seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan dilantai bawah.

"Kau lihat dibawah sana Sakura?"

Sasuke berbisik di telinga kiriku, dan itu membuat buku kudukku meremang seketika. Aku berusaha membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering dengan cara menelan ludah, dan kemudian mengangguk kecil. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa maksud dari perkataan pria yang ada dibelakangku ini, aku hanya mengikuti naluriku untuk mengangguk dalam menanggapi pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Dibawah sana banyak pria yang kelaparan akan wanita sepertimu, dan malam ini kau datang kesini mengenakan pakaian ini? Kemana _sweater _yang biasa kau kenakan sayang?"

_Dia marah. _Aku dapat mendengar nada tajam dalam suaranya. Aku merasakan tangan kanan Sasuke yang tadi mencengkeram tanganku kini sudah beralih kepinggangku.

"Malam ini aku tidak membawa _sweater,_ melainkan mantel." Aku berbicara nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

"_Well, _dan dimana mantelmu itu?"

Sasuke berbicara disekitar perpotongan leherku, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadap padanya, kedua tangannya posesif mencengkram pinggangku dan matanya kembali mengunci mataku.

"Aku meninggalkannya di meja _bar_."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat dan menutup kedua matanya sejenak.

"Kau membuatku gila." Kini matanya telah kembali terbuka dan menampilkan kedua iris kelamya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Perlahan-lahan jarak diantara kami menyempit, mulutnya berada tepat didepan mulutku, aku kembali merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Kali ini aku mengharapkan lebih daripada yang terjadi didapurku tempo hari.

Dan apa yang kuharapkan beberapa detik lalu kini menjadi kenyataan. Hatiku berdebar kencang saat Ia menekankan bibirnya di bibirku dan melumatnya. Perutku merasakan geli yang berasal dari kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang sedang menari-nari didalam sana ketika bibir Sasuke menghisap bibir bawahku, sesekali lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibirku, menggodanya untuk membuat bibirku mencari-cari bibirnya.

"Karena aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dia meninggalkan bibirku yang masih setengah terbuka karena masih terengah, dan menurunkan mulutnya kearah leherku, tangan kanannya menjelajahi punggung telanjangku, mengusapnya perlahan, menyalurkan kehangatan melalui tangannya. Kedua kakiku melemas dibawah sentuhannya, dan sepertinya Sasuke menyadari itu karena detik berikutnya Ia membimbingku kearah meja kerjanya dan menyandarkanku dipinggiran meja dengan kedua tangannya yang Ia letakan dipinggiran meja disisi tubuhku.

"Kau tahu, apa efek dari bajumu ini?"

Aku berusaha mencerna pertanyaannya karena pikiranku masih terasa kosong akibat ciumannya beberapa saat lalu. Namun ketika Sasuke merapatkan tubuh depannya pada tubuhku, aku terkesiap merasakan bukti gairahnya yang menonjol tepat diatas perutku.

"_Oh!_"

"Ya, aku yakin kau tahu apa efek dari bajumu ini."

Ia menyelipkan jari telunjuknya dibawah tali _dress _di pundak kiriku dan menurunkannya perlahan hingga melewati bahuku, matanya kini beralih kepundak telanjangku, jemarinya membelai tulang selangkaku kemudian Ia menurunkan mulutnya kesana, mengecupnya inci demi inci, hingga bibirnya kembali kebibirku, dan melumatnya keras. Tangannya kembali menjelajahi punggungku. Aku nyaris terbuai dengan semua perlakuannya, namun aku masih ingat apa tujuanku kesini. Aku mendorong dadanya perlahan dan bibir kami terlepas.

"Tunggu. Apakah aku akan berakhir menjadi salah satu koleksi _barbie _mu?"

Tangannya berhenti seketika, dan rahangnya kembali mengeras, kali ini bukan karena bergairah, tetapi lebih kepada... _marah._

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku benar-benar tertarik padamu?" Suaranya dalam dan matanya menatapku tajam.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar berkencan sejak wanita itu..."

Tadinya aku tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatku karena dapat kurasakan bahwa tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar kata 'wanita itu' dan menjauh dari tubuhku, namun aku harus mengetahuinya saat ini juga.

"Ceritakan padaku."

Aku membetulkan tali _dress _ku dan mencoa bersikap santai walau didalam hati aku sudah sangat tegang mendengar penuturannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Dia menatapku dalam.

"Karena aku juga tertarik padamu, dan aku terlalu egois untuk membagimu dengan wanita lain, aku tidak mau berakhir seperti para _barbie _mu, aku ingin menjadi milikmu sebagaimana aku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Oleh karena itu aku harus tahu dan memastikan, apa sebenarnya definisi _tertarik _ yang kau maksudkan, aku tidak mau jika hanya menjadi wadah bagi kejantananmu hanya karena aku memiliki _vagina_."

Sasuke berkedip beberapa detik dan menatapku tidak percaya, dan beberapa saat kemudian Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu kau bisa berbicara se_vulgar _itu sayang." Ada nada geli didalam suaranya. Kali ini giliran aku yang mengedipkan mataku heran. Dia menghampiriku kembali dan mebawaku kedalam dekapannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku tahu Ino telah menceritakan sekilas tentang masa laluku, dan mengenai wanita itu, dia berkencan dengan temanku tepat pada saat aku berduka atas kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu tentang perasaanku yang teramat kecewa pada saat itu, tentu aku merasakan sakit atas kehilangan orang lain yang aku sayangi, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku tidur dengan wanita bukan untuk membalas dendam atas masa laluku, kekesalan masa laluku telah terlampiaskan melalu MMA yang aku geluti. Aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat, hingga aku bertemu denganmu beberapa minggu lalu, dan mengusik kehidupanku."

_Begitu pula kehadiranmu yang mengusik kehidupanku dan membawa serta badai yang bernama gairah kedalam kehidupanku._

"Kau pikir aku orang yang tepat?"

Dia terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku. Dan mendorong bahuku perlahan untuk menatapku. _Tatapan matanya menyalurkan kehangatan._

"_Yeah, you are._ Aku tahu kau masih meragukanku. Bagaimana jika untuk saat ini kita berkencan dengan normal? Aku janji tidak akan menyentuhmu lebih dari sebuah ciuman, kecuali kau sendiri yang meminta, bagaimana?"

"Apa ini semacam percobaan?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Astaga, darimana pikiran bodohmu itu berasal? Aku tidak sedang coba-coba denganmu, aku serius. Kau sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku ya?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku seolah memberi tanda padanya bahwa aku tidak yakin, namun didalam lubuk hatiku aku yakin bahwa pria dihadapanku ini serius terhadap ucapannya. Dia mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Jadi mulai saat ini kau adalah kencanku _okay_." Dia menyeringai padaku.

"_Okay._"

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekali kau memintaku, maka itu adalah sebuah kunci bagiku untuk memasuki _pintumu_, dan jangan harap aku akan berhenti."

Ia kembali menarikku kedalam ciuman panjang, dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengomentari perkataannya. _Hmm aku menyukai cara pria ini menciumku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghela nafas lega didepan meja kuliahku. Ini hari terakhir dari ujianku, dan minggu depan libur semeter dimulai. Aku membereskan peralatan tulisku dan beranjak dari kursi untuk meninggalkan kelas. Lega rasanya ujian telah berakhir, dan kini aku bisa menikmati waktuku untuk bekerja di The Chidori tanpa gangguan kuliah untuk sementara waktu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pelataran parkir, namun sebelum aku tiba disana aku dikejutkan oleh kehadiran R8 yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter didepanku. _Sasuke?_ Aku menatap kearah kaca mobil yang berwarna gelap, beberapa saat kemudian pria yang namanya aku sebutkan didalam hati beberapa detik yang lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil, dan jalan menghampiriku.

"_Hello baby._" Dia mengecup pipiku singkat dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"Aku mengerutkan alisku heran.

"Hey, apa itu caramu menyapa seorang kekasih yang tidak bertemu denganmu lebih dari seminggu hanya gara-gara ujian sialanmu itu?" Dia memasang ekspresi wajah merajuk.

"Berhenti memberikan umpatan pada ujianku. Itu masa depanku kau tahu?" Aku mencoba memasang tampang kesal walau sebenarnya aku geli mendengarnya menggerutu seperti tadi.

"Dan kau adalah masa depanku Sayang."

Sial! Kali ini aku yang mengumpat dalam hati, kekasihku ini selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatku merona. Rasanya sangat menjanjikan ketika dia mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya kesalah satu sisi kepalaku.

"Wajahmu yang merona membuatku ingin melumatmu, tapi aku tahu kau akan menghabisiku jika aku melakukannya disini. Bisakah kita segera pergi dari sini _please_? Aku membutuhkan bibirmu untuk berada didalam mulutku."

Aku menepuk bahunya dan memelototinya, dia hanya meringis kecil kemudian menyeringai, aku tahu pukulanku tidak ada artinya bagi tubuh atletisnya. Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan mobilku hari ini. Aku bergerak mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju mobilnya, dan begitu masuk mobil kekasihku ini benar-benar melampiaskan hasratnya padaku, belum ada lima detik aku menutup pintu mobil, dia sudah menarikku kedalam ciumannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan dengan bibirmu." Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali duduk dikursinya dengan posisi yang benar.

"Dan sialnya kau juga selalu membuatku merasa tegang dibawah sini." Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di jok kursi, mengerang dan menghela nafas berat.

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturannya, merasa geli sekaligus senang karena dia selalu menginginkanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini aku menghabiskan waktuku berkencan dengan Sasuke, pergi kebioskop walau kenyataannya aku tidak pernah fokus menonton karena bibir kekasihku tidak suka dibiarkan menganggur, makan malam dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mengantarku hingga pintu depan _flat_. Ketika Sasuke akan memberikanku ciuman selamat malam, kami dikejutkan oleh terbukanya pintu _flat_, dan dari arah dalam keluar Ino bersama pria yang aku kenal.

"_Hi _Sai."

"_Hi Pink._" Sai menghampiriku untuk mengecup pipiku singkat.

"Kau lihat kan, sepupuku tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Sai berbicara pada Ino yang kini berada didalam rangkulannya. Ino menatapku dan Sasuke secara bergantian, dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun hingga kurang lebih tiga puluh detik.

"Jadi kalian sungguh berkencan?" Ino mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_We are._" Sasuke mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino, dan aku mengangguk.

Ino terdiam lagi beberapa detik dan menghela nafas.

"_Well_, sepertinya peringatanku tidak kau gubris uh Saki? Tapi ya sudahlah. Dan kau Sasuke, jika kau berani menyakiti sahabatku, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku akan membantumu membereskan mayatnya _dear_." Sai menyahuti ucapan kekasihnya. Aku hanya menggeleng tidak percaya, mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi, bahkan dalam hal perencanaan pembunuhan. Sedangkan sang target pembunuhan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Setelah pembicaraan kecil yang sdikit tegang didepan tadi, kami berempat memutuskan untuk minum dan mengobrol sebentar didalam. Aku merasa lega bahwa Ino dapat menerima Sasuke sebagai kekasihku. Kemarin-kemarin aku masih merasa cemas mengenai Ino dan Sasuke, namun sekarang melihat mereka berdua saling mengejek didepanku seperti ini, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus aku khawatirkan.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sai pulang, aku dan Ino mengobrol sebentar disofa.

"Apa?! Kau serius? Dia sama sekali belum menidurimu?!"

"_Yeah, _bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu tadi bahwa Sasuke sungguh-sungguh padaku? Dan bisakah kau kecilkan suara nyaringmu itu? Kau nyaris membuatku tuli Ino." Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan.

"_Um, sorry. Well, _aku hanya tidak menyangka dia seserius itu padamu, aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke sanggup mengistirahatkan kejantannya dari sebuah _vagina _selama hampir satu bulan! _Wow!_"

_Well, _aku juga tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhku lebih dari sekedar sebuah ciuman, aku tahu betapa sengsaranya Sasuke dalam menahan dirinya, aku bisa melihat itu didalam matanya disetiap kali Ia menciumku. _Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku memberikan dia kunci. _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**-T.B.C-**

Hooooi... I'm_ baaack_! \O/

_Gomen ne _baru sempet _update _, minggu ini sibuuuk sangaaaat, gak ada celah sedikiiiit pun buat ngetik PJ huhuhu T_T.

Kaget pas baca jumlah _reviews, viewers _sama yg kasih _fave _n _follow_, _arigatou ne minna _*_kisses n big hugs_ (inilah alasan yg ngebuat satya semangat 45 pengen _update _walau badan masih ringsek gara2 seminggu ini kerja diluar kantor terus hahaha).

**Jia : **_arigatou _:)

**Gapunyaakun**: _thank yooou, I'll do my best _;)

**Nadiracherry **: salam kenal jg Nadira-san :) _thank you _yaaaaaa :*

**Theodoa **: _yeees! He is so damn hot! _Hahaha

**Kitsune, Faala **: Ini ch4 muncuuul, _thank yooou_ ;)

**Guest-1 **: Siaaaap lanjutkan! *pose hormat XD

**Bluecherry90 **: Yeeep setujuuu, pesona Uchiha itu nge-Jleeeb! Masa lalu nya ga sekelam Grey ato Dante (Hart Series) kook XD

**Shivano **: _Thank you so much _:* #_warm smile too for you Shivano-san :)_

**Yuki **: _Thank you for waiting dear _:)

**Rasa **: _Arigatooou , _Kalo lg ga sibuk saya akan berusaha kilaaat :D

**Q-ren **: _arigatooou _, saya akan semangaaat :D

**Guest-2 **: biar penasaran jd di _cut _pas di situ hahaha, padahal mah gak ada sesuatu yg terlalu buruk siih XD cm alasan klasik aja ntar yg muncul XD.

**RainyDe **: Jiaaaach baru sadar toh hahaha . KSA nanti ya Rainy-san, hari ini PJ dulu :)

**ChityaMalfoy **: _thank yooou _:) _yooosh ganbarimaaasu!_

**YukiAiko **: Boleeh, Shin-Haru-Scott, _dore de mo ii yo ! _(yg mana aja boleh :D). Hahaha, _gomen neee _saya lagi seneng yg _slow _XD

**Silent Reader **: _yooosh ganbarimaaasu ! arigatooou :)_

**Sslover **: waaah _arigatooou _:)

**Obin **: ini juga saya hampir mimisan pas lg berimajinasi hahahaha XD. _Yoooosh ganbarimaaasu, arigatou ne! _:)

**NKN0624 **: Hahaha, _it's okay _XD, mungkin krn _basic _saya itu _erotic novel _kali ya, jadinya PJ lebih natural, ngalir gitu aja gak maksa hahaha, berasa juga sih pas ngetik buat KSA n PJ XD.

**Piko **: _thank yooou _:)

**PinkyMouse **: _thank yooou _:) ini Ch 4 up :D

**CrystallizedBlossom **: Salam kenal juga Crys, _okaaaay _akan diusahakan :D

**Bluestar2604 **: _arigatoooou _:D

**Guest-3 **: hehehe _thank you _saran nya, sebagian besar bahkan hampir semua _erotic novel_ menggunakan POV dari salah satu tokoh :) dan PJ memang dr situ kan inspirasi nya :) _but,_saran kamu bagus kok, mungkin bisa saya

coba di _next fic _:)

Yg _reviews _pake _log in_, seperti biasa yaaa, _check _PM nya ;)

Saya ingin meluruskan mengeni salah satu review yang membahas mengenai **PLAGIAT**.

**Plagiat** = mengakui karya org lain sebagai karya sendiri tanpa menyebutkan sumber. (Diringkas dari: Utorodewo, Felicia, dkk. 2007. "Bahasa Indonesia : Sebuah Pengantar Penulisan Ilmiah". Jakarta: Lembaga Penerbit FEUI.)

Sepertinya _Reviewer _tsb terlalu mencintai atau bahkan terobsesi dg Trilogy 50 Shades of Grey ya, soalnya yg dibahas oleh yg bersangkutan hanya mengenai 50 Shades of Grey. -.-'

Mari kita lihat poin2 "**plagiat**" yg dilihat oleh reviewer tsb:

**Poin untuk karakter Sasuke:**

**1. ****_Same profile_**** : konglomert, sexy, protective, possesive **

Coba kamu baca _erotic novel_ lain: With me in Seattle Series & Loving Chara (Kristen Proby), Sleep with the Devil-Unvorgiven Hero-Romantice Story about Serena dll (Santhy Agatha), Anything He wants (Sara Fawkes), atau kamu bisa _check_ di _erotic novel_ terbitan **Harlequin**.

Sebagian besar tokoh prianya **PASTI** punya poin yg kamu sebutin. Kesimpulannya, itu udah _mainstream_ dalam _erotic novel_.

**2. ****_Same age_**** (27)**

Sama seperti diatas, coba kamu baca novel lain. Kamu pikir yg pny umur 27 cm Grey? Sempit sekali pola pikir-mu -.-'

**3. ****Audi R8**

Soal _brand_ mobil yg satu ini, saya rasa siapapun berhak menyebutkannya dalam sebuah cerita (Sekalian ngiklan, sapa tau dapet mobil gratis dari Audi :p, _love this car so muuuch _XD *kedipin mata ke Mr. Ferdinans Piech & Mr. Martin Winterkorn XD.)

**Poin untuk karakter Sakura :**

**1. ****Bidang Jurnalistik & Punya _best friend_ sekaligus _room mate._**

- Annastasia Steele jelas dia jd_ interviewer_ dadakan, tp Sakura? -.-'

- Anna kuliah jurusan Sastra, sedangkan Sakura jurusan jurnalistik.

- Rata2 tokoh utama wanita biasanya punya sahabat cewek yg beberapa diantaranya merupakan _room mate_ nya juga (sy gak akan bosen untuk bilang : **Coba kamu baca _erotic novel_ yg lain, jng terpatok sm satu novel**).

**2. ****Same profile**

Jawaban sy sama kaya poin nya Sasuke yg no 2.

**3. ****Berhadapan sama percobaan pemerkosaan**

Haddeee... **LAGI** sy harus mengatakan, **COBA KAMU BACA _EROTIC NOVEL_ YG LAIN**!-.-'

Satu hal yang harus saya beritahu di sini, saya menulis PJ bukan karena NAFSU dadakan pengen nulis akibat baru baca novel 50 shades of Grey, _sonofabi*ch_ sy baca itu novel udh dr thn 2012!-.-'.

Sy bkn pendatang baru dalam hal baca-membaca _erotic novel_ (Sebagian _reviewers_ yg sering PM'an sama sy mungkin sudah tau yaa sejak kapan dan sudah berapa tahuuuuuun saya melanglang buana ngebaca _erotic novel_ XD).

Sekarang soal **PLOT**. Sy akan kasih pertanyaan balik ke _reviewer_ yg bilang kalo PJ plagiat :

1. Sejak kapan Christian Grey jadi **DJ** ?

2. Sejak kapan Christian Grey **MEROKOK **?

3. Sejak kapan Christian Grey punya **_NIGHT CLUB_**?

4. Sejak kapan Christian Grey **BISA** **DI SENTUH** di awal2 cerita?

5. Sejak kapan Christian Grey punya** _TRIBAL TATTOO_**?

6. Sejak kapan Christian Grey **MENEKUNI MMA (_Mixed Martial Art_)**?

7. Sejak kapan Christian Grey punya **KAKAK COWOK KANDUNG **?

Goooosh... Mba mba... yg pernah baca 50 Shades of Grey itu bukan cuma kamu aja, _reviewers_/_readers_ yg lain juga banyak yg udah baca, tapi mereka bisa lihat dan tahu dimana perbedaan PJ sm 50 Shades of Grey. -.-'

Oya, satu lagi, 50 Shades of Grey itu novel yang ngebahas soal **BDSM**, hingga saat ini saya belum terpikir untuk kasih BDSM dalam PJ, tapi kalo pun kedepannya nanti memang muncul BDSM, itu bukan berarti sy ngambil dari 50 Shades of Grey, masih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaak novel yg bahas BDSM, _so_ sekali lagi sy akan bilang :

**COBA BACA _EROTIC NOVEL_ LAIN!**

Karena hal-hal yang kamu jadiin protes itu adalah hal yang **AMAT SANGAT _MAINSTREAM_ **dalam _erotic novel_.

Wooops kepanjangan inih curhatan saya XD hahaha, _gomen ne minna _XD.

Seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari 50 Shades of Grey, Beautiful Disaster, Enraptured, __The Hart Family Series, _dan_ With me in Seattle Series._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan gaya bahasa novel terjemahan_, _dan jika ada di antara _readers_ yang tidak dapat _feel _dalam membaca fict ini karena gaya bahasa saya, sebaiknya hentikan membaca fict saya daripada kalian kecewa, karena saya sama sekali tidak akan merubah gaya bahasa saya. _thanks_ :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan reviews:**

**Untuk yang ****_log in _****silahkan ****_check _****PM masing2 yah ;)**

**Guest 1 : **Yap bisa dibilang begitu, sy kombinasiin sedikit2 dari novel2 tsb :) tp ceritanya beda kok ;) dan kalo kamu jg penggemar erotic novel, kamu pasti tau kemiripan kya gtu udh _mainstrem _sekali ;)

**Qren : **_Thank you _:)

**NKN0624 : **Hehehe, _it's okay, flame _kya gtu gak ngaruh kok buat sy :D _thanks yaa _:)

**Gapunyaakun : **Hahaha, sepertinya untuk konflik akan _mainstream, _tapi kita lihat nanti aja ya :)

**Crystallizedblossom : **Ini udah lanjut :) selamat membaca ya :D

**Nadiracherry : **hahaha, sepertinya sih begitu. Sayang yg nge_flame _tsb gak _log in, _klo _log in _kan Haru bisa ksh referensi novel yg banyaaak, klo perlu sy emailin deh itu semua _epub _yang sy punya hahaha :D

**Aiko : **Sama2 Aiko-san :)

**Fanseyo : **Hahaha, sepertinya "kunci-gembok" masih sy _pending_ XD

**Mio : **_Yap, I think so _:)

**Mysaki : **Dikantor semakin sibuk menjelang akhir tahun, jadi cm bisa ngetik di _weekend _:)

**Sheren : **Ini udah lanjut :)

**Namuichi : **Hehe, belum kok "kunci-gemboknya", masih nyariiiiis :D

**Sslover : **Sama2 :) _thank you _:)

**Silentreader : **Hahaha XD ini udah lanjut :)

**Obin : **Kuncinya ntar dulu yah XD

**FujiSeiro : **_Thanks _Fuji-san :)

**Medusa13 : **Hehehe begitulah XD _yooosh ganbarimaasu. Arigatou _:)

**Bluestar6204 : **Waaah nakal nih yaa blm cukup umur udah mampir ke PJ! XD. Nanti klo udah pas umurnya baru sy kasih sumbernya ya :p

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyak), dan banyak cacat lainnya.

Tidak untuk anak dibawah umur (17 plus only)

Mengandung kata-kata kasar dan vulgar.

Tidak disarankan bagi _readers _penyuka/penikmat _Canon _dan bagi _readers _yang tidak menyukai Erotic Novel;)

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa Erotic Novel (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Saya mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam cerita ini dengan cerita yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan di pagi hari ini membuat cuaca menjadi lembab dan dingin, perpaduan antara cuaca musim gugur dan rintikan hujan merupakan kombinasi yang sempurna untukku. Aku menyukai hujan. Perasaanku terasa nyaman saat mendengar rintikan hujan dan mencium aroma tanah yang menguap akibat terbasahi hujan.

Aku mengerang dan menggeliat dalam selimut hangatku. Aku harap ini adalah akhir pekan karena tubuhku masih terasa berat dan amat sangat tidak rela untuk meninggalkan kehangatan tempat tidurku. Namun jarum jam yang kini mengarah ke angka tujuh seolah memelototiku dan mengharuskan aku untuk segera bangkit dari tempat tidur karena jam sepuluh ini aku ada pertemuan dengan Kakashi dan anggota redaksi. Bangkit dari posisi nyamanku, aku merenggangkan tubuhku sebentar dan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

_"__Morning."_

Aku menyapa Ino yang sedang menikmati _oatmeal _nya dimeja makan, dan mendudukan bokongku di salah satu kursi _pantry._

_"__Morning, _hari ini penentuan siapa yang akan diberangkatkan untuk mewawancarai Pak Menteri yang akan mengadakan kegiatan sosial di Iwa kan?"

"Yap." Aku mengambil sehelai roti dan mengoleskan selai _strawberry _diatasnya.

"Dan karena aku sangat mengenalmu yang mencintai tugas lapangan, aku yakin kau ingin mendapatkan tugas tersebut." Ino menyeringai menatapku.

"Hm, sebetulnya iya, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan aku ini masih anak magang, pasti mereka yang sudah tetap yang akan di prioritaskan." Aku mendesah lemah dan mengangkat kedua bahuku pasrah kemudian mulai mengigit kecil ujung rotiku. _Hmm, Selai strawberry memang selalu enak dan bersahabat di lidahku._

"_Well, _Mengingat Kakashi yang begitu menyayangimu, kurasa kau akan mendapatkan tugas itu teman." Ino bangkit dari kursi untuk mencuci gelas dan mangkuknya yang telah kosong.

"Eeew kenapa aku merasa bahwa kalimatmu seperti menunjukan adanya indikasi nepotisme antara aku dengan Kakashi sih." Aku mengambil satu gigitan lagi dan memandang Ino sebal, dan temanku itu hanya menaikan bahunya acuh.

"Taruhan, jika kau mendapat tugas itu, salah satu koleksi _victoria secret_ yang baru kau beli kemarin akan menjadi milikku." Ino menyeringai dengan senang sedangkan aku memutar mataku dan mendengus kesal.

"Kau ada pemotretan lagi hari ini?" Aku memasukan gigitan terakhir dari rotiku, dan beranjak ke kulkas untuk mengambil segelas susu.

"Yap. Ini kan sudah memasuki liburan, daripada aku menganggur dirumah, lebih baik aku mencari kegiatan kan. Lagipula uang yang kuhasilkan bisa buat _shopping _dan bersenang-senang nantinya." _Yeah, _selalu menyenangkan memang jika sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya_ shopping._

_"__Well_, aku berangkat duluan ya." Ino mengecup kedua pipiku sebelum melangkah ke meja untuk mengambil tas nya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

"Ya. Jangan lupa taruhannya!" Aku kembali memutar mataku mendengar kata-katanya.

Aku menghabiskan susu yang masih terisisa setengah dan segera mencuci gelasku. Sebelum melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar, aku meraih mantel ku yang bertengger dikursi makan kemudian memeriksa penampilanku dulu di cermin besar yang ada diruang TV. Ino sengaja meletakannya disitu dengan alasan _wanita selalu butuh cermin dimanapun_. Alasan konyol memang, tapi inilah gunanya sekarang, aku tidak perlu kekamar lagi. Hari ini aku mengenakan rok _A-Line _berwarna ungu tua, kemeja satin berwarna ungu pucat, dan sepatu _white pumps_. _Okay, _penampilanku hari ini lumayan. Aku melirik kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja, namun ku urungkan niatku untuk mengambilnya dan beralih menyambar payung yang ada di sisi meja, hari ini aku ingin menikmati rintikan hujan.

Aku berjalan di bawah naungan payung menuju stasiun yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini. Ditelingaku terpasang _headset _yang memperdengarkan suara Matthew Belami yang sedang menyanyikan _Madness_. Ini salah satu lagu _favorite_ku, Matt benar-benar musisi yang brilian, dengar saja semua penyesuaian komposisi musik didalam lagu-lagunya, semuanya 'sangat Matt', dan memiliki karakter yang khas. _Ingatkan aku untuk menonton konser MUSE tahun depan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well_, ucapan Ino tadi pagi sepertinya menjadi doa mujarab untukku karena keputusan dalam pertemuan hari ini menyatakan bahwa aku yang akan terbang ke Iwa untuk mewawancarai dan meliput langsung kegiatan amal yang akan dilakukan oleh Menteri selama satu minggu. Dan itu berarti aku harus merelakan salah satu _victoria secret_ yang baru aku beli minggu kemarin.

_Oh_ ngomong-ngomong keputusan Kakashi bukan karena nepotisme, seharusnya yang berangkat adalah Konan, tapi karena tanggal tersebut Konan sudah mengajukan libur dari jauh-jauh hari, tugas ini di delegasikan kepadaku, dan tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan seperti yang sahabatku katakan tadi pagi, aku mencintai kerja lapangan, _selalu._

"Baiklah, pertemuan hari ini selesai. Silahkan kembali pada pekerjaannya masing-masing, dan Sakura, kau dijadwalkan untuk berangkat awal November, berkoordinasilah dengan Gaara dan Neji. Kalian satu _team_ dalam tugas ini." Kakashi mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gaara. Hari ini Neji tidak ikut dalam pertemuan karena ada tugas lapangan, dia merupakan salah satu Fotografer terbaik di Hatake's Journal. Sedangkan Gaara mengisi posisi Editor disini.

"_Okay Sir._"

"Mohon kerjasamanya Sakura." Gaara mengembangkan senyumannya, begitu pula denganku. Gaara adalah seorang pria dengan tubuh yang tinggi, putih, bermata hazel, dengan rambut merahnya yang khas, dan dia sangat tampan untuk ukuran para lelaki. Bahkan para karyawan wanita disini banyak yang mengingkan dan memimpikannya untuk berada didalam selimut mereka. _Kecuali aku tentunya, satu-satunya pria yang aku inginkan untuk berada didalam selimut bahkan didalam celana dalamku adalah Uchiha Sasuke._

Sebelumnya aku pernah terlibat pekerjaan baik dengan Gaara maupun Neji dan tidak pernah menemukan masalah, mereka berdua sangat profesional dalam pekerjaannya. Aku yakin pekerjaan kami nanti akan berjalan lancar seperti biasanya.

"Kapan kita mulai menyiapkan dan mendiskusikan isi pertanyaan untuk Pak Menteri nanti?"

Aku bertanya pada Gaara yang berjalan bersisian denganku saat berjalan menuju ruangan kami. Ruanganku sebagai penulis tepat berada di sebelah ruang editor.

"Ini masih akhir September, aku rasa bulan Oktober saja kita memulainya, lagipula aku masih ada beberapa naskah dari penulis lepas yang harus aku koreksi. Atau kau buat saja dulu sesuai apa yang ada dipikiranmu, nanti jika pekerjaanku yang ini sudah selesai kau bisa mendiskusikannya denganku." Gaara menampilkan kembali senyum yang menurut para wanita tergolong maut.

"Hm, _okay. Thanks Gaara._" Kami sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan masing-masong saat ini.

"Dengan senang hati." Dia kembali tersenyum, dan kami berdua memasuki pintu masing-masing.

Terdengar lantunan suara Matthew Bellami yang sedang melantunkan lagu _madness_. Aku segera meraih tas yang ada diatas meja untuk mencari ponselku. _Sasuke's calling._ Melihat namanya yang tertera di layar ponselku sudah dapat membuat irama jantungku meningkat.

"_Hi baby." _terlebih setelah mendengar suara _baritone_nya yang _sexy._

"Hi."

_"__Kau sudah makan siang?"_

"Belum, aku baru selesai _meeting_. Lagipula ini masih jam 11:45, masih tersisa 15 menit lagi untuk bekerja."

_"__Wow, gadisku ini benar-benar workholic huh?"_

"Kau orang kesekian yang berkata seperti itu." Aku mendudukan bokongku di singgasana kerjaku beriringan dengan terdengarnya kekehan kekasihku diseberang sana. _Kekasihku... _aku senang melantunkan kata itu.

_"__Aku merindukanmu." _

_Begitupula denganku._

"Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, apa kau lupa?"

_"__Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah lupa saat bersamamu, terutama kegiatan kita di mobil dan bioskop itu." _Aku memutar kedua bola mataku saat mendengar godaannya.

_"__Aw, aku tahu kau sedang memutar bola matamu, dan itu melukai perasaanku sayang." _Dia menggodaku lagi, oh dan darimana dia tahu aku memutar bola mataku? Seperti mengetahui pertanyaan yang ada dikepalaku, dia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

_"__Aku tahu semua kebiasaanmu. Memutar bola mata ketika kau jengah atau sebal, meremas tangamu dan mengigiti bibirmu ketika kau gugup atau cemas, tapi aku paling suka ketika kau mengigiti bibirmu, itu terlihat sangat sensual dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku selalu ingin memakanmu." _Pria ini benar-benar memberi efek luar biasa padaku, hanya dengan perkataannya barusan sudah dapat membuatku sesak nafas.

"Kau menyebalkan." Aku menjaga suaraku tetap normal. Dan dia terkekeh di seberang sana.

_"__Yeah, aku tahu. Oya sore ini aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan malam. Tinggalkan saja mobilmu seperti kemarin. Apa perlu aku menyuruh orangku mengantarnya ke flatmu?_" Wow mudah sekali bagi orang sepertinya untuk menyuruh salah satu karyawannya melakukan tugas sepele seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak bawa mobil hari ini."

_"__Good. Aku akan tiba disana jam 5. See you baby."_

_"__See you." _Telepon terputus. Sepertinya aku akan menunggu dengan tidak sabar hingga sore nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedang berdiri di luar lobi ketika melihat Audi SUV berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depanku. Alisku berkerut melihat seorang pria yang tidak kukenal turun dari kursi pengemudi dan menghampiriku.

"Sore Nona, mari."

Dia membukakan pintu belakang dan disisi jendela sebelah sana nampaklah priaku yang dibalut setelan jas berwarna hitam, dengan dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang terbuka tanpa dasi yang entah sudah di taruh dimana, dan ditambah sepatu _the black oxford _yang mengiasi kakinya. Ini kali pertamaku melihatnya dalam balutan busana formal, dan pemandangan didepanku ini sungguh sangat mempesona. _Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu dia bisa sangat panas dalam balutan busana seperti ini._

"Hey." Sapaanya membuyarkan lamunan liarku. Ia menatapku dengan seringaian nakal di wajahnya seolah berkata _aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu baby._

"Oh, hey. Kau menggunakan supir hari ini?" Aku bertanya dan tersenyum kikuk ketika mobil mulai melaju.

"_Yeah, _aku sedikit lelah hari ini. Jadi aku membawa Asuma bersamaku." Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tanganku dan membawanya kebibirnya. Mengecupnya lama.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ia menatapku hangat.

"Begitu pula denganku." Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku yang kuyakin bahwa ia berniat menciumku seperti yang sudah-sudah, namun sebelum Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, aku memperingatinya.

"Jangan menciumku di tempat umum." Aku mendesis padanya, Ia menatapku sejenak dan terkekeh.

"Ini kali pertama ada seorang wanita yang mendesis padaku, dan biarkan aku meralat ucapanmu. Ini di dalam mobilku Sayang, bukan tempat umum," Ia menarik pinggangku agar mendekat kearahnya untuk mempermudah tujuan awalnya, namun delikan mautku menghentikan niatnya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan nanti." Ia menghela napas pasrah dan beralih mengecup sisi kepalaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku selama satu minggu?" Rahangnya mengeras dan suaranya dingin_. Sial_, _dia marah_. Beruntung aku memberitahunya setelah makan malam kami selesai, jika aku memberitahunya diawal makan malam, sudah pasti nafsu makan kami berdua akan menguap dan menghilang terbawa angin.

"Um, begitulah." _Aku harus mengumpat lagi karena suaraku yang gugup. Sial._ Aku mulai mengigiti bibirku cemas.

"Dan kau pergi dengan dua rekan pria-mu." Kalimatnya terdengar cemburu, dan aku senang mengetahui dia cemburu.

"Begitulah." Kini aku berusaha untuk bersikap santai, walau suaraku masih terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia hanya menatapku namun aku tahu dia amat kesal.

"Aku menyukai pekerjaanku." Aku bergumam.

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi melihat ekspresimu saat ini sepertinya kau membenci pekerjaanku."

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka membayangkan kau akan pergi selama seminggu bersama dua orang pria." Dia mendesah gusar.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Aku mencoba menenangkannya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berefek banyak pada kekasihku ini. Wajahnya masih kesal.

Suasana setelah makan malam kami masih terbawa hingga didalam mobil, kami duduk ersebelahan dalam diam. Sesekali aku melirikan mataku kearahnya, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang ada didalam kepalanya saat ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mendiamkannya saja. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela mobil.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke ikut bersamaku keatas untuk mengantarku hingga depan pintu. Ketika kami melangkahkan kaki keluar lift, aku melihat pintu _flat _ku terbuka dan ada _securty _yang sedang berdiri didaun pintu _flat _ku. Firasatku mulai merasakan hal yang tidak beres disini.

"Aku mencium bau tidak beres dari sini." Priaku sependapat dengan perasaanku. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menariku menuju _flat._

"Selamat malam Nona." _Security _yang ada didepan pintu menyapaku yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Malam." Aku mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakiku kedalam, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berjalan bersisian denganku. Di sofa ruang TV nampak Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan dua orang pria yang mengenakan seragam kepolisian.

"Ada apa ini?" Aku menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh Tuhan, ada penyusup masuk kedalam tempat kita." Ino yang melihatku segera menghampiri dan memelukku. Aku masih mencerna perkataan Ino. _Penyusup? Itu terdengar mengerikan._

"Bagaimana bisa?" Suaraku terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Dia merusak kunci pintu kita, dan begitu aku tiba disini aku langsung melapor ke _security_ dan menelepon kepolisian." Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

"CCTV?" Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam pembicaraan, dan Ia kembali menggenggam tanganku.

"Maaf _sir, _CCTV di lantai ini sedang dalam perbaikan, sehingga kami tidak bisa melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam sini." _Security _yang ada didepan tadi kini telah berada diantara kami.

"Orang kami sudah meminta dan mengumpulkan keterangan dari beberapa penghuni yang ada dilantai ini, namun belum semua penghuni yang dapat kami tanyai karena beberapa diantaranya tidak ada didalam, kami akan kembali melakukan investigasi besok." Salah satu polisi menjelaskan padaku.

"Ada keanehan disini, dia menerobos masuk tapi tidak ada barang yang hilang, dan Miss Ino sudah mengecek nya sendiri, bahkan kamar Miss Ino masih sangat rapi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang lain dikamarnya, bukan begitu Miss?" Polisi yang satu lagi menambahkan dan diberi anggukan oleh Ino.

"Tadi aku sudah memeriksa kamarmu, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ada barang yang hilang atau tidak, coba kau cek lagi." Ino menyuruhku untuk memeriksanya sendiri. Aku mengangguk dan melangkah kekamar bersama Sasuke, di ikuti oleh Ino.

Sasuke membantuku memeriksa kesegala sudut kamar, dan Ino mengecek kekamar mandi. Aku memeriksa bawah tempat tidurku dan laci-laci, semua barang didalamnya aman. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lemari oak ku, kubuka kedua pintunya dan tubuhku seketika menegang, dua laci lemariku terbuka! Laci pertama tempatku menyimpan koleksi _victoria secret _ku, dan yang kedua tempatku menyimpan beberapa album fotoku! Seingatku aku selalu menutup semua bagian dari lemariku ketika sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Aku mengecek kedua laci tersebut, di laci pertama rasanya tidak ada yang hilang, namun begitu aku memeriksa laci yang kedua, aku kehilangan salah satu fotoku yang diambil oleh Ino ketika dia sedang mencoba kamera LSR nya dan aku dipaksa untuk menjadi modelnya. _Dia mengincarku!_

"Ada apa?" Sasuke yang sudah ada dibelakangku nampaknya memperhatikanku yang terdiam didepan lemari, dan diikuti oleh Ino yang telah selesai dengan kamar mandiku.

"Dia masuk kesini." Aku berbisik dan nafasku tercekat. Aku masih memegang salah satu album dengan kaku.

"Oh Tuhan!" Ino menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kemasi pakaian kalian. Kalian tidak aman disini terutama Sakura." Ada nada geram dalam suara Sasuke.

"Ada kamar kosong di _apartment _Dei, aku dan Sakura bisa tinggal disana sementara waktu. Sebentar aku akan meneleponnya." Ino bergegas keluar dari kamarku untuk menghubungi Dei.

Aku sedang mengambil beberapa bajuku dan memasukkannya kedalam koper dibantu oleh Sasuke ketika Ino masuk lagi kedalam kamarku.

"Dei sedang tugas luar kota selama seminggu aku sudah menghubungi Sai, dia dalam perjalanan kesini dan menawari kita untuk tinggal ditempatnya." Ino mendudukan bokongnya di tempat tidurku.

"Um, apa tidak apa-apa?" Aku menatap Ino ragu, bagaimana pun aku belum mengenal Sai dengan baik, pasti akan sangat canggung nanti.

"Kau tinggal ditempatku." Sasuke menyahutiku sebelum Ino sempat menjawab pertanyaanku, dan aku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau lebih aman bersamaku." Aku tahu ucapannya tidak dapat dibantah, kalimat yang Ia lontarkan seperti sebuah maklumat yang wajib dipatuhi olehku. Setelah melontarkan kalimatnya Sasuke berlalu menuju ruang TV, tempat dimana para polisi sedang berbincang.

Aku telah selesai berkemas, dan ketika aku keluar dari kamar, nampak Sasuke yang sedang berbicara serius dengan kedua polisi dan disana juga sudah ada Sai. Lengan kemeja kerja Sasuke kini sudah digulung melebihi sikut dan menampakan _tribal tatto _nya, kedua lengannya disilangkan di dada dan tatapannya fokus pada kedua polisi secara bergantian.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Aku menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan meraih tanganku untuk digenggamnya.

"Kabari aku secepatnya." Sasuke berbicara kepada kedua polisi tersebut.

"_Okay Sir._" Salah satu polisi menyahuti ucapan kekasihku.

"Sai, aku titip Ino ya." Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Sai.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dititipkan tahu, lagipula bukan aku yang diincar disini, seharusnya aku yang menitipkanmu pada Sasuke." Ino yang muncul dengan kopernya langsung menyambar ucapanku, sedangkan aku hanya memberikannya cengiran khasku.

"Jika aku berada dalam posisimu, aku tidak akan punya kekuatan mengeluarkan cengiran seperti itu." Ino menatapku tidak percaya.

"_Well, _ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Sai membawa Ino dalam rangkulannya, dan di angguki oleh Sasuke yang kini juga tengah merangkulku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah aku sekarang, membereskan barang-barangku disalah satu kamar tamu di _apartment _Sasuke. Oh tidak, tempat ini mungkin lebih cocok aku sebut kondo melihat luas dan mewahnya tempat tinggal Sasuke. Disini terasa sangat nyaman sejak aku memasuki pintu di depan sana. Warna dinding diruang depan didominasi oleh putih dengan beberapa ornamen berwarna biru tua dan biru muda. Sedangkan dikamar yang aku tempati dindingnya berwarna biru muda bergradasi putih, dan tempat tidur dikamar ini diselimuti oleh _bedcover _berwarna biru muda.

Aku baru selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian ketika kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Kadang aku merasa aneh dengan kekasihku ini, terkadang dia bersikap seenaknya, tapi kadang bisa sangat sopan seperti sekarang ini, _menanyakan boleh masuk atau tidak? _Aku seperti tidak mengenalnya jika dia sedang dalam mode yang sopan.

"Ya, silahkan."

Sasuke masuk dan menghampiriku yang baru menutup pintu lemari, wajahnya terlihat lebih _fresh _dan aku bisa mencium aroma sabunnya dari sini. _I like his smell. _Dia memakai celana piama dan kaos putih. Dan seperti biasa, tatapanku langsung fokus ke lengan kirinya. Pola diatas lengan kirinya benar-benar memberikan candu bagi mataku. Sampai saat ini aku masih belum tahu sampai mana _tribal _itu terlukis di tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya?" Sasuke menatapku dengan alis mengkerut.

"Perlukah?" Aku bertanya balik padanya, dan dapat kulihat ujung bibirnya tertarik kesalah satu sisi. _Dia menyeringai._

"Kau memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk menyerangmu, terlebih lagi sekarang rambutmu basah, dan tahukah kau bahwa membiarkan rambut terurai seperti itu membuatmu terlihat _panas_? " Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, sedangkan _Dewi batinku menjerit senang mendengar kata 'menyerang'._

"Oya, aku tidak melihat Itachi disini, apakah dia sedang keluar?" Aku melangkah ketempat tidur dan duduk disalah satu sisinya.

"Dia di _apartment_nya."

"Oh kalian tidak tinggal bersama?" _oh, _jadi kami benar-benar hanya berdua disini.

"Kami berdua sudah dewasa Sayang, dan membutuhkan privasi masing-masing." Sasuke menghampiriku dan mengambil duduk disebelahku, aku hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Kami duduk dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, aku masih memikirkan kejadian di _flat _ku, _siapa orang yang menyusup itu dan kenapa dia mengincarku?_. Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana jika aku sedang berada didalam _flat _ketika penyusup itu masuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Sasuke, _tatapan matanya khawatir._ Aku mengangguk.

"Hanya sedikit takut dan bertanya-tanya, apa tujuan si penyusup itu." Aku menghela nafas resah.

"Setelah investigasi kepolisian selesai, aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk mengawasi _flat_mu satu kali dua puluh empat jam."

"Mengawasi tempatku?" Aku membulatkan kedua mataku mendengar pernyataannya. _Mengawasi? Kenapa terdengarnya seperti aku ini seorang saksi yang di lindungi dari kejaran para pembunuh sih?_

"Ya, aku harus memastikan kau tetap aman selama aku tidak ada bersamamu. Mereka, orang-orangku adalah seorang yang profesional dibidangnya, dan dapat dipastikan kau aman dari penyusup sialan itu." Matanya masih marah ketika menyebutkan kata _penyusup. _Aku ternganga mendengar perkataannya. Sikap _over protective _nya semakin terlihat gila sekarang.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Aku menegakan tubuhku dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir aku akan main-main dengan keselamatanmu?" Aku menatap wajahnya sejenak, _Okay, dia benar-benar serius. _Aku mulai jengah sekarang.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu, dan aku tidak mau." Aku bersikeras.

"Kau harus mau." Wajahnya mengeras. _Oh jadi priaku ingin mengajakku mengadu kepala batu? Baiklah mari kita lihat aku atau dia yang akan menang._

"Tidak akan." Aku menantangnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Matanya semakin gelap karena marah. Aku menggeram kesal.

"_Well, _aku akan mengemasi kembali pakaianku dan bergabung dengan Ino di tempat Sai, atau jika perlu aku akan mencari penginapan." Ia membelalakan matanya melihat aku berbicara dengan nada marah dan cepat. Tanpa menunggu respon darinya aku berdiri dari tempat tidur dan akan mulai melangkah ketika tangannya meraihku.

Aku melihat kearahnya, yang kini tengah berdiri juga. Matanya melembut dari yang tadi dan sekarang tersirat rasa khawatir didalam sana

"Kau marah." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"_I am._" Aku masih menatapnya dengan galak.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman." Ia melembutkan nada suaranya.

"Tidak dengan cara seperti itu, aku tahu kau bahkan bisa mengerahkan satu pleton petugas untuk berjaga di setiap sudut gedung _apartment _ku, tapi demi Tuhan tidak harus sampai begitu. Aku akan merasa sangat terganggu dalam hal _privasi, _dan itu tidak membuatku nyaman." Aku mengeluarkan isi hatiku dan berakhir dengan erangan frustasi yang keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Sasuke menarikku kedalam pelukannya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika penyusup itu masuk disaat kau ada di dalam." Suaranya begitu khawatir dan resah.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji akan meneleponmu jika ada hal yang mencurigakan di tempatku." Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Ia hanya mengela nafas dan menciumi rambutku, kemudian menarik kepalanya dari leherku.

"Aku tidak suka berdebat denganmu kau tahu." Ia menempelkan keningnya dikeningku.

"Begitu pula denganku." Aku mendesah lelah. Ia membimbingku kembali untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

_"__May I kiss you?_"

_Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Dia meminta ijin lagi padaku?_Aku mengerutkan alisku dan menatapnya heran.

"Kau meminta ijin?" Suara ku benar-benar terdengar takjub dan heran mengingat Ia selalu menciumku di setiap ada kesempatan tanpa permisi, dan seketika atmosfer diantara kami langsung mencair ke keadaan yang lebih baik dengan pertanyaan bodohku barusan.

"_Yeah, I did._" Ia terkekeh.

"Jika aku mengatakan tidak?" Aku mengangkat satu alisku, menantangnya. Dia menyeringai dan kobaran api langsung tercermin dalam matanya.

"Untuk hal yang ini aku tidak akan mengalah seperti tadi, jadi aku akan tetap mencium-mu."

Bibirnya telah menempel di bibirku ketika kalimatnya berakhir. Dia memajukan tubuhnya ke arahku, kedua telapak tangannya membingkai kepalaku, bibirnya mengecupi bibirku perlahan-lahan, kemudian dilumatnya dan dikecupi lagi. Tanganya mulai berpindah ke punggung dan pinggangku, meremasnya lembut. Aku mulai merasakan panas yang menjalar keseluruh wajahku. _Aku menyukai remasannya._ Tanganku bergerak dari pangkuanku menuju kebelakang kepalanya dan mengaitkan jemariku ditengkuknya. Aku mendengar suara geraman yang berasal dari kerongkongan priaku ini.

Dia melepas ciuman kami tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku dan menatapku dengan mata yang menyala. Aku balas menatapnya sesaat dan kualihkan pandanganku ke lengan kirinya, kuturunkan jemariku dari tengkuknya dan beralih ke lengan kirinya, berlama-lama menyentuhkan jemariku di sana untuk mengikuti pola _tribal _yang menempel di kulitnya.

"Boleh aku lihat sampai mana _tribal _ini menghiasi kulitmu?" Aku berbisik dan menatapnya. Aku dapat melihat tenggorokan priaku bergerak untuk menengguk ludahnya dan menatapku tidak percaya. _Aku pun tidak percaya aku telah bertanya seperti itu padanya._

"_Please._" Aku memohon padanya. Ia menutup matanya dan mengerang frustasi. Beberapa detik kemudian Ia melepas tangannya dari tubuhku dan berdiri menjauh dariku, _Ia akan pergi. _

Namun dugaanku salah, Ia menarik keluar kaos putihnya melalui kepala dan menjatuhkannya, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan akibat dari melepas kaosnya tadi, dan _Oh Tuhan..._

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menghampirinya. Tubuhnya kekar dan berotot, tidak terlalu besar seperti Fedor Emalianenko, namun terlihat sangat kuat dan tegap, otot perutnya kencang, _oh tuhan aku ingin mengecupnya di sana_. Seketika perutku mengencang membayangkan hal tersebut. _Tribal _nya terlukis dari atas sikut lengan kiri, menjalar ke atas bahu, menutupi seluruh bagian kiri dada nya, perutnya dan menjalar terus hingga pinggul depannya, dan menghilang dibalik celana piyama yang Ia kenakan. _Indah._

"Apa itu juga terlukis dibagian belakang tubuhmu?" Suaraku masih terdengar seperti bisikan dan parau. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke matanya yang juga sedang menatapku kosong. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, sebagai gantinya, dia membalikan tubuhnya dan benar prediksiku, _tribal _itu menutupi bahu nya, pola _tribal _dibagian atas punggungnya menjorok sedikit ke arah kanan, namun tidak untuk pola yang menuju kebawah. Pola _tribal _yang menuju kebawah seperti diatur untuk lurus mengikuti tulang punggungnya. Dan lagi _tribal _itu menghilang dibalik celana piyamanya. _Sempurna._

Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya, dan ketika jemariku berhasil menyentuh kulitnya, tubuhnya menegang sesaat, namun ketika aku mulai merabakan jemariku, perlahan tubuhnya kembali _relax. _Aku menelusuri semua pola dengan jemariku mulai dari atas hingga bawah. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku untuk mengecup salah satu pola yang terdapat di bagian atas punggung kirinya, dan aku kembali mendengar erangan frustasi yang lolos dari mulut manisnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan membunuhku." Suaranya menggeram tertahan namun tubuhnya masih tetap diam. _Well _seperti biasa aku merasa senang melihat betapa berpengaruhnya diriku terhadap dirinya. Aku menghentikan jelajahanku dibagian belakang tubuhnya dan melangkah kembali ke bagian depan tubuhnya, matanya menggelap ketika aku menatapnya.

Seperti dibelakang tadi, kusentuhkan jemariku di atas pola _tribal _nya, berlama-lama di sana dan beralih meraba perutnya yang berotot, menikmati _texture_ ototnya yang mengencang dan kuyakin itu adalah responnya terhadap sentuhan dari jari-jemariku. Aku mendongkakan kepalaku dan melihat kobaran api yang semakin besar di dalam kedua matanya, Aku berjinjit dan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya untuk mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Mereka indah." Aku berbisik didepan mulutnya dan dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang memburu. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku sehingga membuat tubuhku menempel di tubuhnya, kali ini gilirannya yang membawa bibirku ke bibirnya. Satu tangannya berpindah ke tengkukku bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang memasuki mulutku, _aku menyukai lidahnya yang terasa hangat didalam mulutku. _Lidahnya mengecap isi mulutku dan mengajak lidahku menari, bukan tarian lemah lembut seperti dansa atau bahkan balet, melainkan seperti _krump dance _yang berirama cepat, agresif dan menuntut. Sesaat kemudian dia melepas bibirnya untuk memandangku, dan mengembalikan lagi bibirnya ke bibirku untuk mengecupinya beberapa saat sebelum melepaskannya.

Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya ke keningku tanpa melepaskan lengannya dari tubuhku. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan aku dapat merasakan hasratnya yang menempel di perutku. Sensasi ini membuat perutku mengencang dan organ intimku berkedut nyeri. _Oh tuhan, seluruh tubuhku terasa terbakar oleh hasratnya._ Dewi batinku di dalam sana tersenyum lebar menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya karena senang, dan tubuhnya menyala di bakar gairah. Aku mencoba bergerak menggesekan tubuhku yang menempel di tubuhnya dan Ia mengerang. "Kau membuatku gila." Bisiknya. Ia mengecupi tepian wajahku hingga mencapai cuping telingaku.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Ia berbisik dan menggodaku melalui gigitan kecil yang Ia tinggalkan ditelingaku, Ia tahu disana adalah salah satu bagian sensitifku karena erangan yang lolos dari bibirku. Ia terus-menerus memanjakan telingaku dan aku memiringkan kepalaku menikmati sensasi menggelitik yang mengirimkan rasa nikmat ke seluruh bagian tubuhku.

"_Baby_, katakan kau juga menginginkanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

Bulan ini akan sibuk sekali dikantor, biasalah menjelang akhir tahun banyak yg harus dikerjakan buat _close book _nanti :)

Haru akan usahakan untuk _update _PJ seminggu sekali (akan lebih sering di akhir pekan), tapi kalo PJ gak _update2 _itu tandanya Haru bnr2 gak punya waktu buat berimajinasi dan ngetik :( semoga para _readers _bisa maklum :)

Seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, Haru ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	6. Chapter 6

CH6 _Up _berbarengan dengan sedikit revisian di CH3 (tepatnya di scene ketika Sasu ngajak Saku _dinner _setelah Saku nyaris di perkosa), jika _readers _berkenan silahkan baca ulang CH3. Namun jika malas, abaikan saja karena memang editannya hanya sedikit XD

_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari 50 Shades of Grey, Beautiful Disaster, Enraptured, __The Hart Family Series, _dan_ With me in Seattle Series._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan gaya bahasa novel terjemahan_, _dan jika ada di antara _readers_ yang tidak dapat _feel _dalam membaca fict ini karena gaya bahasa saya, sebaiknya hentikan membaca fict saya daripada kalian kecewa, karena saya sama sekali tidak akan merubah gaya bahasa saya. _thanks_ :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan reviews:**

**Qren – Obin – Dewaz – Guest : **Ch6 up :) _thx repiu _nyaaa :D

**Nadira cherry : **Nah lhoo sapa yaa hahaha, nanti dulu soal penyusupnya, kita ngelemon dulu yaaa XD

**Ivochan - Flavia: **Wah niatnya memang gak ngaret, tp apa daya, dunia nyata lebih banyak nuntut waktu T_T

**Bluestar : **hahaha, ch6 ini lumayan lemonnya. Jadi klo ga suka, skip ajah yaah XD . PJ cm fokus di SasuSaku. Untuk tokoh lainnya mungkin akan di teruskan di lain cerita :)

**Mumu – Ayamz – Silent reader – mysaki – Ryuuzaki26 – HawtSasuCuteSaku: **Up niih ch6 with lemooon XD Panduk mana anduuuk

**Corrielyx : **Hahaha, iya suka bngt sama erotic novel XD

**Blacktwin : **_Arigatooou _

**Miichanchan2 – Sheren – Chintyamalfoy – NKN0624 - Aiko – Guest – Rie megumi – Lynn – Namuchi – Ayamzzhiha – Iea – Mickeymiki – Chichak deth - Shanaara: **_Gomenne telaaat. _Ch6 up _guuuys, _lengkap sm lemon XD

**Haruchan : **hahaha sejauh novel yang saya baca sih emang gitu yaa bahasanya XD jadi bagi yg ga kuat lemon mending skip ajah kali yaah XD

**Liyana : **Waduuuh, seminggu tiga kali ga sangguuup T_T, ini aja udh telat update hampir 2 bulan dan udh diprotes sana sini huhuhu.

**Guest : **Wah, _arigatou _sekali buat yg udah jadiin PJ _bookmark _hahahaha

**Giechan: **huhuhu _gomenne _baru buka FFn lagi T_T. Kalo bisa saya ngebelah dua deh kaya amoeba biar bisa fokus dunia nyata sama FFn hahahaha.

**Cherrynyan: **Hahaha, iya seharusnya jade ya XD tapi sepertinya belum akan dirubah, liat nanti dlu yaaa *misterious smile

Dan untuk yang _log in _, silahkan _check _PM yaaa ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyak), dan banyak cacat lainnya.

Tidak untuk anak dibawah umur (17 plus only)

Mengandung kata-kata kasar dan vulgar.

Tidak disarankan bagi _readers _penyuka/penikmat _Canon _dan bagi _readers _yang tidak menyukai Erotic Novel;)

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa Erotic Novel (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Saya mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam cerita ini dengan cerita yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuhku memberikan respon yang luar biasa terhadap segala macam sentuhan-sentuhan mulut indahnya yang sedari tadi bermain disekitar wajah dan daun telingaku. Reaksi dari tubuhku mengirimkan getaran menuju pita suaraku sehingga beberapa kali mulutku meloloskan erangan berkali-kali. _Oh Tuhan, itu baru bibirnya dan aku seakan tidak mengenali eranganku sendiri._

Aku kembali mengerang ketika lidahnya mengajak lidahku menari, seperti sebuah tarian sensual nan panas yang di iringi oleh lagu erotis yang memikat. Sebelah tangannya yang berada dipinggangku menarikku untuk menempel di dada telanjangnya.

Dia menarik diri sesaat untuk menatapku, mata hitamnya memancarkan gairah seperti api yang berkobar di tengah kegelapan malam. Dan api itu menyambarku dengan cepat sehingga kupu-kupu dalam perutku semakin lincah menari-nari mengirimkan gelenyar panas keseluruh sel-sel dalam tubuhku ketika sekali lagi Sasuke menciumku dengan lebih bergairah, dan saat aku menghisap lidahnya dalam mulutku, tangannya meremas pinggulku kuat beriringan dengan lolosnya erangan liar dari dalam tenggorokannya. _Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Kakiku bertransformasi menjadi jelly!_

Aku menguatkan kaitan tanganku di leher kekarnya, mencoba untuk tidak jatuh dari posisiku. Dan seperti mengetahui bahwa kekuatan kakiku hanya tersisa sekitar beberapa persen lagi, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku dan merebahkanku dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuhnya yang menindih tubuhku. Tangannya sibuk membuka kancing-kancing piamaku dan berusaha menanggalkannya dari tubuhku dengan mulutnya yang masih sibuk mengecapi mulut hingga tulang selangkaku. Aku membantu semampuku dengan mengangkat tubuhku dari tempat tidur untuk membantunya dalam melepas piamaku, dan ketika pada akhirnya hanya tersisa _bra _berenda berwarna hijau pucat yang melindungi kedua dadaku Sasuke menghentikan cumbuannya dan memandang kearah ke dua payudaraku.

_Sial, seharusnya tadi aku mengenakan bra hitamku, hijau tosca bukan warna yang bagus untuk moment seperti ini. _Aku jengah dengan pikiranku sendiri. Namun belum selesai aku berpikir Sasuke telah menggerakan jemarinya untuk melepas pengait yang ada diantara payudaraku Tatapan matanya semakin liar, ketika kedua payudaraku telah terlepas dari pelindungnya. _Matanya semakin liar! Oh Tuhan, okay lupakan soal hijau tosca itu._

"Indah." Sasuke berbisik di atas salah satu puncak payudaraku, napasnya yang hangat menyapa permukaan payudaraku dan itu membuat putingku mengeras nyaris terasa nyeri.

"Oh Tuhan, Sasuke... " Aku mendesah dan melengkungkan punggung ketika salah satu putingku telah berada di dalam mulut seksi sialannya. Aku meremas tengkuknya dan menariknya lebih dekat untuk menghisapku lebih, lidahnya bergerak-gerak membentuk pola melingkar di sekitar putingku sedangkan sebelah tangannya meremas dan memilin putingku yang lain.

Mulutnya kembali pada mulutku, mencumbuku seperti tadi. Tangannya menelusuri tubuhku, membelaiku mulai dari pipi, tulang selangka, payudara, berlama-lama dibagian perutku hingga akhirnya aku sedikit terkejut dan perutku mengejang seketika saat tangannya menyelusup ke dalam celana piayamaku dan memasuki celana dalamku yang ku tahu sudah mulai basah sejak pertama kali dia mencumbuku. Aku mengerang ketika mulutnya terlepas dari mulutku dan jarinya menemukan organ seksku..

"Oh Tuhan _Baby_, kau begitu basah dan panas di bawah sini. Dan kuyakin kau akan sangat siap beberapa saat lagi. " Sasuke menggeram dalam kalimatnya. _Itu terdengar liar dan aku menyukainya._

Wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku membuatku merasakan nafas hangat beraroma mint yang memabukkanku. Aku mendongkakan kepalaku kebelakang ketika Ia menyelipkan jarinya di organ seksku, menggeseknya perlahan, memainkan clitku dan membuatku mengeluarkan cairan lebih dan lebih yang semakin menambah sensasi tersendiri di organ seksku. Mulutnya kembali mencumbuku keras ketika permainan jemarinya semakin cepat dibawah sana, hingga akhirnya aku mengerang liar didalam mulutnya. _Orgasme pertamaku dengan seseorang. _

Ketika Sasuke melepaskan cumbuannya, mataku terasa berkabut oleh sensasi yang baru saja aku rasakan beberapa detik yang lalu. Sensasi yang selama ini hanya aku peroleh dari permainan yang kuciptakan sendiri dengan perpaduan imajinasi liarku. Tapi sungguh demi apapun kenikmatan yang aku peroleh beberapa saat yang lalu amat sangat jauh berbeda dari kenikmatan yang pernah kuciptakan sendiri. Sasuke menatapku lembut dan tersenyum.

"Aku butuh merasakanmu sekarang." Sasuke menjilati jarinya yang nampak berkilau basah oleh cairanku, dia terlihat sangat nakal sekaligus menggairahkan secara bersamaan.

Sasuke melumat bibirku sesaat sehingga aku dapat merasakan cairanku sendiri dari dalam mulutnya. Aku memperhatikannya dalam diam ketika Ia menurunkan cumbuannya kearah bawah tubuhku seperti yang tadi di lakukan oleh jari-jemari ajaibnya. Setelah berada di wilayah tujuannya, tangannya bekerja untuk melepas celana piayama dan celana dalamku, Ia menyeringai nakal ketika melemparkan celana dalamku ke belakang melewati bahu kekarnya. _Sial! Bahkan seringai sialannya nya saat ini justru malah membuatku semakin merasa panas!_

"_Baby, _kau benar-benar sempurna." Sasuke melebarkan kedua kakiku dan memposisikan kepalanya di antara selangkanganku. Ibu jarinya menyibak organ seksku, menahannya untuk tetap lebar hingga lidahnya menempati celah terbukaku. Aku mendongkakan kepalaku saat lidah panasnya bersentuhan dengan organ seksku.

"Oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan, ya ya disitu..." Pinggulku bergerak liar. Dari sini aku dapat melihat betapa indah dan panasnya posisi kami saat ini. Ini sungguh luar biasa.

"Kumohon jangan berhenti. Aku.. Oh Tuhan.." Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati sensasi panas ini. Dan itu semua semakin bertambah panas ketika aku membuka kedua mataku dan menatap pemandangan dimana Sasuke tengah _memakan_ku. Sasuke menatapku dari bawah sana, matanya liar dan penuh gairah.

"Ya, keluar untukku _baby_. " Beriringan dengan kalimat terakhirnya Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan di bawah sana, Ia kembali menggiringku menuju tepian kenikmatan seperti taadi. Kenikmatan yang dapat membuat sel-sel tubuhku bergelenyar. Aku melengkungkan punggungku saat kenikmatan itu menerpaku.

"Oh Tuhan..."Aku masih mencoba mengatur nafasku saat kurasakan Sasuke bergerak keatas tubuhku. Ia kembali menyatukan mulutnya dengan mulutku.

"Aku butuh berada dalam dirimu sekarang." Sasuke berbicara di sela-sela cumbuannya. Suaranya terdengar berat menahan gairah.

"Aku menginginkanmu..." Satu kalimat yang aku tahu merupakan hal yang sedari tadi dinantikan oleh priaku dan akan membawa kami pada ikatan yang lebih intens dan emosional. Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, dan tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

Sasuke beranjak dari atas tubuhku dan meraih tubuh telanjangku kedalam gendongannya. Aku memberikannya tatapan heran, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kukira kita akan..."

"Ya, kita akan dan itu tidak diragukan lagi, kita pasti akan bercinta beberapa saat lagi, namun kita memerlukan kondomku nona, dan itu ada di kamarku." Ada nada geli dalam ucapannya, namun itu tidak dapat menghilangkan kobaran api gairah di kedua matanya.

Tubuhku seakan tidak memiliki bobot bagi Sasuke, Ia dapat dengan mudah membawaku melangkah menuju tangga, dan aku merasa canggung saat ini, bagaimana tidak, aku yang dalam kondisi telanjang seperti ini tengah berada di dalam gendongan seorang pria yang beberapa saat ke depan akan menjadikanku seorang wanita. _Oh Tuhan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tegang._ Aku bergerak sedikit dalam gendongan Sasuke untuk menyamankan posisiku yang tegang.

"Aku ingin kali pertama memasukimu adalah di kamarku, bukan di kamar tamu. Dan berhentilah membuat gerakan seperti itu karena reaksi tubuhmu dapat menghancurkan pertahananku yang akan membuatku tidak sanggup melangkah lagi menuju kamar yang itu berarti kita akan bercinta di anak tangga ini." Aku berhenti bergerak dan kembali kurasakan panas di kedua piiku saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat vulgar dari bibir sialannya.

Kamar Sasuke di dominasi oleh warna biru tua, sedangkan untuk interior di dalam kamarnya di dominasi oleh warna putih. Tempat tidur _king size _terletak di dekat jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota Konoha di malam hari. Sasuke merebahkanku di atas bedcover berwarna biru tua namun Ia tidak langsung bergabung denganku.

Aku menopang tubuhku dengan kedua siku untuk menatap Sasuke yang tengah melepas celana tidurnya, dan aku terkesiap saat Ia benar-benar telanjang di hadapanku. Ini memang bukan kali pertamaku melihat seorang pria tanpa sehelai busana pun, aku telah melihat mereka dalam beberapa video dewasa, namun kali ini adalah nyata dan itu Sasuke! Kekasihku, priaku! Dan tatapanku beralih ke kejantanannya, _Oh my... _Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan bahwa itu akan memasuki, sedangkan dewi batinku di dalam sana sedang melompat-lompat girang atas pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Kau menyukainya hm? " Sasuke menyeringai padaku. _Sial aku tertangkap basah._

"Ehm, tidak, aku... Hanya sedikit gugup apakah _itu _akan muat... " _Okay, _itu kalimat terbodoh yang pernah meluncur dari mulut sialanku. _Sial._

Sasuke menyeringai dan bergerak untuk mengambil posisi di atasku. Salah satu kakinya di tempatkan diantara pahaku, menjaganya untuk tetap terpisah, dan itu membuatku kembali basah.

Ia mencium bibirku keras Sebelum mengalihkan mulutnya menuju telingaku. "Percayalah, milikmu akan meregang untukku." Sasuke berbisik di telingaku seraya mencumbui cuping telingaku. Tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus, meremas dan memainkan ke dua payudaraku dengan nikmat. Erangan-erangan kembali lolos dari bibirku. Mulutnya kembali pada mulutku saat salah satu tangannya bergerak kebagian bawah tubuhku dan menemukan clitku yang telah membengkak dan licin karena cairanku sendiri

"Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar menginginkanmu." Suaranya terdengar serak saat Ia berbicara di tengah tengah cumbuannya, sedangkan jarinya masih bekerja di bawah sana, memijat menggesek dan melebarkan cairanku di atas permukaan organ seksku.

"Begitu pula denganku." Aku menyahutinya dengan antusias. Kali ini aku tidak ragu terhadap keinginanku. Aku tahu pasti bahwa aku juga menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkannya berada di dalam diriku. Sekarang. Dan dewi batinku pun melakukan salto tujuh kali di dalam sana.

"Sasuke, _please_, aku membutuhkan dirimu." Aku berusaha berbicara dalam kondisiku yang tengah di terjang badai yang bernama gairah.

"Katakan _baby_, katakan apa yang kau butuhkan." Sasuke berbisik di telingaku seraya menggigit-gigit kecil daun telingaku.

"Aku membutuhkan dirimu." Nafasku mulai tersengal-sengal. "Di dalam diriku, _Please._"

Aku mengerang nikmat saat salah satu jari memasukiku, Ia menggerakannya perlahan, memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalamku, di ikuti oleh pinggulku yang juga bergerak maju mundur kearah jarinya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan siap untukku _baby._"

Sasuke kembali menambahkan satu jarinya kedalamku dan menambahkan tempo di dalam gerakannya. Ia terus melakukannya hingga aku mulai merasakan denyutan nyeri di keseluruhan organ seksku, aku menegang sesaat sebelum melemparkan kepalaku kebelakang, melepaskan _orgasme _ku yang ke sekian kalinya. Sasuke menarik kedua jarinya dari dalam diriku, dan membuatku sedikit melenguh.

"Kau memang terasa nikmat." Sasuke menjilati lagi jari-jarinya seperti tadi sebelum memposisikan kejantanannya di depan pusatku. _Oh _aku merasakan clitku berdenyut dan semakin membengkak saat Ia menggesek-gesekan kepala kejantanannya di sekitar organ seksku.

"_Please._" Aku kembali menggerakan pinggulku.

Sasuke meraih laci teratas di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil bungkusan foil. Ia merobek ujung foil menggunakan giginya dan menggulungkan isinya di batang kejantannya yang telah mengeras sempurna. Ia menempatkan ujung kejantanannya yang telah terungkus kondom di depan liang kewanitaanku. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di lututku saat mencoba mendorong kejantanannya menuju kedalamku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan meringis, seketika itu juga gerakan Sasuke terhenti.

"Oh Tuhan Saki, kau... Sial, kau masih perawan!" Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dan menempelkan keningnya di keningku. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" Jemarinya mengusap ke dua pipiku.

"Apakah itu penting? Apa kau akan menghentikan ini semua hanya karena aku masih gadis perawan?" _Okay _aku mulai jengkel sekarang, _apa masalahnya jika aku masih perawan di umur 20 tahunku? Sial._

Sasuke menatapku terkejut, dan sejurus kemudian Ia terkekeh geli.

"Tentu tidak, hanya saja bukankah biasanya seorang gadis ingin kali pertamanya itu romantis? Dengan bunga atau segelas wine."

"Omong kosong." Aku menarik leher Sasuke dan melumat bibirnya keras. Ia sedikit terkejut namun kemudian menggeram sebelum melepaskan lumatanku.

"Hentikan _baby, _aku tidak suka di dominasi." Matanya kembali menyala.

"_Well, _silahkan mendominasiku kalau begitu." Aku mengerlingkan mataku nakal. Ia menggeram dan kembali mengklaim mulutku menggunakan bibirnya. Jarinya kembali meluncur kearah bawah dan tanpa aba-aba kembali memasukan kedua jarinya di dalamku. Jarinya terus bergerak menggiringku menuju kenikmatan yang aku inginkan, namun belum sempat aku menggapainya, Ia menghentikan dan mencabut jarinya dari liangku.

"Kali ini aku ingin melihatmu _orgasme _bukan karena jari-jariku." Sasuke menjilati kembali jarinya dan memposisikan ujung kemaluannya di pintu liangku. Ketika ujungnya telah berada dipusatku, Ia kembali membawa mulutnya kemulutku, menciumku dengan penuh gairah sementara di bawah sana kejantanannya mencoba mendorong masuk sedikit demi sedikit, dan mengeluarkannya kembali beberapa inci sebelum akhirnya mendorong kembali seluruh batangnya kedalam diriku dan aku menjerit di dalam mulutnya ketika kurasakan panas membakar organ seksku. _Oh tuhan ini sakit sekaligus nikmat._

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya ketika seluruh kejantanannya mengisi diriku. Ia mengecupi bibirku, saat aku menyesuaikan keberadaan dirinya didalam diriku.

"_Are you okay?_" Sasuke menatapku lembut.

"Ya." Aku sedikit meringis. "Ini terasa hebat." Aku menambahkan.

Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali melumat bibirku sementara di bawah sana, Ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, aku menyukai sensasi di mana kejantanannya menghujam kedalamku.

"Sial, aku harap aku bisa memasukimu tanpa benda sialan ini." Sasuke menggerutu ditengah-tengah aktifitasnya, dan aku mencoba menghitung sesuatu di dalam kepalaku.

"Lepas saja."Aku menggumam di tengah desahanku dan Sasuke menghentikan hujamannya untuk menatapku heran.

"Ini bukan masa suburku. Kurasa kita aman." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, Ia menyeringai dan segera setelahnya Ia mencabut miliknya dari dalamku untuk melepas kondom sialan itu dari kejantanannya.

Aku mengerang hebat saat Sasuke kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan cepat, bahkan kali ini tidak ada lagi gerakan lembut seperti tadi. Aku dapat merasakannya secara langsung di dalam sana, tanpa _benda sialan _itu, kulit dengan kulit, bahkan aku merasa kejantanannya lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya, _dan ini luar biasa! _Aku membungkuskan kakiku di sekelilingnya, menariknya lebih dekat untuk memasukiku lebih dalam. _Oh Lord, I'm about to explode! _Pinggulku bergerak tak terkendali, erangan dan desahan dengan keras lolos melalui bibirku. Napasku mulai tidak beraturan saat kurasakan arus listrik menyengat organ seksku.

Sasuke kembali menanamkan bibirnya di bibirku. "_Come with me baby._" Mulutnya berbisik hanya beberapa centi dari bibirku.

"_Oh _Tuhan, Sasuke!" Dan detik berikutnya aku menjerit merasakan nikmat yang menghantam diriku disusul dengan geraman Sasuke di leherku saat kejantanannya semakin jauh menghantam bibir rahimku yang seketika menghangat oleh cairan priaku di dalam sana.

"Kau terasa luar biasa." Sasuke kembali menatapku dan tersenyum lembut seraya membelai pipiku.

"Begitu pula dengan kau." Aku memajukan wajahku untuk mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Sasuke menarik miliknya keluar dan membuatku sedikit meringis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di sisiku dan menarikku kedalam rangkualannya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku menikmatinya." Kugerakan leherku untuk menyamankan posisi kepalaku di bahunya dan Ia terkekeh.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke membelai rambutku dan sentuhannya itu mengirimku menuju dimensi mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun karena gerakan kecil yang di hasilkan oleh sebuah lengan yang melingkari perutku. Kurasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari sosok yang ada di balik punggung telanjangku. Aku menggerakan badanku perlahan, untuk menghadap pria yang ada di belakangku.

Wajahnya terlihat damai dalam kondisi tidur seperti ini, bahkan kearogansian dan sisi liar yang sering kali muncul menghiasi wajahnya kini menghilang, namun sama sekali tidak menghilangkan ketampanan yang telah menjadi garis takdir priaku ini. _Takdir ketampanan sang Adonis_. Aku mengulurkan jemariku untuk menggapai wajah Sasuke. Kutelusuri wajahnya mulai dari bagian mata. Kelopak matan menyembunyikan manik kelam yang biasanya menatapku dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, baik itu rasa jengkel, marah, geli, bergairah hingga beberapa ekspresi yang hingga saat ini tidak dapat ku baca.

Kuturunkan jemariku menyentuh hidung mancungnya, salah satu anggota wajah Sasuke yang semakin menonjolkan pesona sang Adonis. Hingga akhirnya senyum mengembang di bibirku dan rasa panas menyergap ke dua pipiku saat aku akan menyentuh bibirnya, bibir yang telah memabukanku hampir satu malaman. Bibir yang berulang kali memanggil namaku saat percintaan kami yang panas dan luar biasa semalam.

"Terus merona seperti itu dan kupastikan kau akan menjeritkan namaku lagi seperti semalam _baby._"

Dapat kurasakan batang kejantanan Sasuke yang mengeras sempurna di balik selimut kami ketika ia membawaku untuk menempel pada tubuhnya. Terdengar suara erangan kecil dari tenggorokannya ketika Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan mata kelamnya yang telah dirasuki oleh gairah. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup payudaraku.

"_Good morning._" Sapaku.

"_Morning baby._"

"Mereka sempurna dalam genggamanku." Tangannya meremas salah satu payudaraku dan aku hanya bisa mengerang menikmatinya.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?" Aku berusaha menormalkan suaraku.

"Kau." Sasuke menyelipkan sebelah kakinya di antara pahaku dan mengarahkan salah satu tangannya kebawah. Sasuke menyelipkan salah satu jarinya ke dalamku, hanya sebentar karena Ia mengeluarkan kembali jarinya saat aku berjengit karena merasakan nyeri yang sedikit menyengat di dalam sana.

"Sial, _sorry baby _aku memang brengsek." Sasuke meraih wajahku dan mengecupinya.

Aku memberikan senyum meringisku padanya "_Well _aku emmang pernah dengar bahwa _morning sex _itu terasa luar biasa, tapi yang tadi itu memang terasa nyeri. Bisakah kau menunda hormon sialanmu itu hingga aku merasa lebih baik?"

"Hormon sialanku _huh?_" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar kalimatku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku tanda setuju, dan kali ini Ia yang meringis.

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi telentang dengan lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya. "Mandilah, sebelum aku menyerangmu."

Aku tahu Ia pasti sedang menahan hasratnya di bawah sana. Tanpa ragu aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kami berdua.

"Sial _baby, what the hell are you doing?_" Sasuke membuka matanya horrort saat aku meraih kejantanannya dalam genggamanku.

"Menenangkanmu." Aku menyeringai padanya seraya memaju mundurkan genggamanku pada batang kejantannya, dan dapat kudengar Ia mengerang. Ini kali pertama aku menggenggam kejantanan seorang pria dan ini terasa luar biasa. Aku menyukai texturenya, kencang, tegak, dan benar-benar sempurna.

Aku membelai ujung kejantanannya yang telah mengeluarkan cairan precum. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan kutahu Ia menikmatinya. Kudekatkan wajahku kearah sang jantan dan menjilat ujungnya.

"Sial _baby_, kau tidak harus melakukan itu!" Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya namun kemudian Ia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menggeram saat aku memasukan batangnya kedalam mulutku. Tangannya terjulur meremas kecil rambutku. _Aku sangat menyukai kegiatan ini, aku menyukainya dimana priaku menikmati sentuhanku. _Aku terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam mulutku dengan jemariku yang terus memijat bagian batang dan bolanya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan geraman liar di dalam tenggorokannya dan dapat kurasakan kejantanannya berdenyut.

"Sial, jauhkan mulutmu dariku _baby._" Sasuke mengerang nyeri dan menatapku. Aku menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju dan terus menghisapnya hingga sekali lagi terdengar geraman liar saat Ia memuntahkan cairannya di dalam mulutku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat cairan asing hangat memenuhi mulutku, namun aku menikmatinya. Aku membawa semua cairannya kedalam mulutku sebelum aku melepas kejantanannya dengan bunyi _pop._

Aku menyeringai saat Sasuke memberikanku tatapan tidak percayanya. Ia menjulurkan lengannya untuk membawaku kedalam dekapannya.

"Apa tadi itu membantu?" Aku menempatkan kepalaku di perpotongan lehernya.

"_Fuck, yes._ Dan oh Tuhan, bagaimana seorang gadis perawan dapat melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Aku memukul dadanya kecil atas ucapannya barusan " Aku sudah bukan seorang perawan lagi sejak semalam Tuan."

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuanku dan mengetatkan lengannya yang melingkupiku dan menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan wajahku untuk mengecup bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dan Ia melumat bibirku dalam.

_Oh Tuhan, itu kalimat yang telah lama aku nantikan! Bukan hanya sekedar  
>"kau adalah kencanku" , "aku tertarik padamu", atau "kau kekasihku.". Dia mencintaiku! Dengarkan itu dunia!<em>

Dewi batinku kembali bersalto riang di dalam sana, sedangkan hatiku kini menghangat karena ucapan Sasuke barusan. Bunga-bunga, kupu-kupu, matahari dan juga pelangi menghiasi hatiku saat ini. Hatiku benar-benar sedang di lingkupi musim semi!

"_I love you too._" Aku berbisik di depan bibirnya saat ciuman diantara kami telah berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Sakura."

Gaara menyapaku saat kami berdua berdiri di depan lift. Beberapa wanita yang juga sedang menunggu lift menatap kearah Gaara yang pada hari ini berbalut kemeja berwarna abu-abu muda yang pas di badannya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Pagi Gaara." Aku tersenyum padanya dan dapat kurasakan atmosfer di sekitarku mendingin karena tatapan menusuk para wanita ini kepadaku. _Hentikan itu nona-nona, kalian membuatku risih dan merasa bersalah sekaligus. _Aku harap aku tidak menjadi korban _bully _hanya karena mendapat sapaan dari seorang _The Most Wanted Man _di kantor ini.

"Aku tidak melihat mobilmu di pelataran parkir." Gaara kembali membuka pembicaraan ketika kami telah berada di dalam lift.

"Um, ya mobilku masuk bengkel." Aku tersenyum kikuk atas jawabanku barusan. Si penyusup sialan telah membuatku harus mengatakan _iya _saat Sasuke memaksa untuk mengantarku selama seminggu ini. _Aku harus memastikan kau aman. _Itu katanya. Oh aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada kekerasan kepalaku karena waktu yang tadinya diminta Sasuke satu bulan bisa berkurang jadi satu minggu.

"Apa mobilmu mengalami kecelakaan?" Gaara menatapku, entahlah tapi kurasa dia menatapku khawatir.

"Tidak tidak, hanya mesinnya sedikit bersuara aneh." Aku memberikan cengiran yang pasti terlihat konyol di wajahku, sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Kami melangkahkan kaki keluar lift saat kudengar suara Neji menyapa dan melangkahkan kakai kami berdua dari arah depan meja receptionist

"Hey, aku baru saja dari ruangan Kakashi, kita satu _team _uh untuk liputan Pak Menteri ?"

"Begitulah." Gaara mengiyakan dan aku mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya.

"Kapan kita akan membicarakan pekerjaan ini? Aku masih ada pekerjaan hingga minggu besok, bisakah aku menyusul saja untuk membicarakannya setelah minggu depan?"

"_Take it easy Neji, _kita mulai setelah pekerjaanmu selesai saja, lagipula Gaara juga masih mempunyai beberapa tulisan yang harus di edit, dan aku juga masih harus mengecheck ulang tulisanku mengenai perubahan sistem pendidikan di Konoha."

Gaara mengangguki ucapanku, dan Neji ikut mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menatap arlojinya sesaat.

"Oh sial, aku telat, Tenten pasti sudah tiba di lokasi."

Neji segera berlalu menuju meja receptionist untuk mengambil jaket, kamera dan _ID Card _nya.

"Aku pergi duluan, _bye._" Neji segera berlari kecil menuju lift."

"Sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlewati." Terdengar suara Ayame dari balik meja receptionist. Aku memandang kearah Ayame dengan tatapan _maksudnya_?

"Neji. Dia tertarik pada Tenten. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Neji dengan Kakashi, Neji meminta di pasangkan dengan Tenten untuk liputan kasus pengedaran narkoba yang akhir-akhir ini marak di televisi karena dengar-dengar ada seorang petinggi yang terlibat di dalamnya."

_Morning gossip_. Aku hanya membulatkan bibirku membentuk huruf O. _Kasus kriminal ya... Aku ingin sekali ikut terlibat dalam peliputan berita semacam itu. Ku harap aku akan mendapat kesempatan itu dalam waktu dekat ini._

Gaara membuyarkan lamunanku saat Ia mengajakku untuk berlalu menuju ruangan kami masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki kondo Sasuke. Sepertinya aku mencium aroma masakan di sini. _Sasuke memasak?_ Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju _pantry. _

"Selamat sore Nona."

Seorang wanita yang kuperkirakan berumur 50 tahunan, atau mungkin lebih, menyapaku dengan senyuman hangat yang menghiasi wajah ramahnya.

"Selamat sore." Aku balas tersenyum pada wanita yang telah berumur ini.

"Aku Chiyo, pengurus rumah tangga di sini. Kau pasti nona Sakura kan? Tadi Tuan Sasuke meneleponku untuk menyiapkan makan malam lebih awal karena katanya Nona akan pulang duluan di banding Tuan Sasuke."

Aku menghampiri Chiyo setelah meletakan tasku di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di depan _mini bar._ Chiyo sedang mengiris buncis, dan di sekitarnya ada wortel, brokoli, serta jagung kalengan di sisi mangkuk-mangkuk kecil yang berisi hasil potongan sayuran. Dan di sisi sebelahnya lagi tergeletak kemasan yang berisi daging merah segar. Aku mencuci tanganku dan berniat untuk ikut terlibat dalam acara masak-memasak ini. Melihat segala macam bahan yang terletak di meja, ku yakin menu malam ini adalah _steak. _

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nona? Jika Tuan Sasuke tahu, aku akan kena marah." Chiyo terlihat panik ketika aku mulai bergerak untuk ikut menyiapkan bahan makan malam.

"Tenang saja, jika dia memarahimu, maka aku yang akan memberinya pelajaran." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku dan Chiyo kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Siapa yang akan kau beri pelajaran itu Nona?" Kurasakan sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangku. Chiyo menatap ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum ramah.

"Hey, jaga sikapmu Tuan." Aku melepaskan pisau dari tanganku untuk mencubit lengannya yang masih melingkari perutku, dan Ia terkekeh.

"Dan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Nona? " Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya padaku.

"_Well, _seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang memasak Tuan, dan beberapa menit yang lalu, wanita di sampingku ini sempat khawatir kau akan memarahinya karena membiarkanku memasuki dapurmu. Apa yang telah kau katakan padanya sehingga membuatnya khawatir seperti itu _hm_?" Aku menyidekapkan kedua lenganku di bawah dada dan memberikannya tatapan galak.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, aku hanya mengatakan mungkin kau akan lelah ketika pulang bekerja sore ini, dan aku meminta Chiyo menyiapkan makan malam agar begitu kau tiba di sini kau bisa langsung makan dan beristirahat. Bukan begitu Chiyo?"

Chiyo tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Tuan mudanya, dan aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku jengkel.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku Tuan, aku sudah terbiasa memasak sendiri, bahkan memasak untuk Ino dan Dei. Jadi sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu untuk mandi dan ketika kau selesai, makan malam telah siap." Aku mendorong Sasuke menjauhi _pantry._

"Baiklah baiklah, aku menyerah." Sasuke terkekeh dan mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas sedangkan aku kembali kepada Chiyo ketika Sasuke telah menghilang di anak tangga.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu Nona. Aku dapat melihatnya dari tatapan mata Tuan Sasuke saat memandangmu." Chiyo yang tengah membakar daging membuka suaranya kemudian tersenyum, dan ucapan Chiyo barusan membuat pipiku memanas. _Dia mencintaiku. _Sekali lagi rasanya aku ingin berteriak mendeklarasikan bahwa Sasuke, Sang Adonis sekaligus priaku yang keras kepala itu _mencintaiku. Mencintaiku!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

Huwaaa akhirnya CH6 Uuuuup! XD

Setelah hampir 2 bulan gak buka FFn T_T. Sempet _worried _PJ bakal ditinggalin para _readers, _eh pas buka FFn lagi, omaigot! Bnyak _inbox, n reviews_! Yg _ngefave_ n _follow_ jg nambah *terharu

_Gomen ne minna, update'an _kedepannya bakal _unpredictable _karena kesibukan di dunia nyata yang bertambah T_T.

Baiklah, seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari 50 Shades of Grey, Beautiful Disaster, Enraptured, __The Hart Family Series, _dan_ With me in Seattle Series._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan gaya bahasa novel terjemahan_, _dan jika ada di antara _readers_ yang tidak dapat _feel _dalam membaca fict ini karena gaya bahasa saya, sebaiknya hentikan membaca fict saya daripada kalian kecewa, karena saya sama sekali tidak akan merubah gaya bahasa saya. _thanks_ :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya.

Tidak untuk anak dibawah umur.

Mengandung kata-kata kasar dan vulgar.

Tidak disarankan bagi _readers _penyuka/penikmat _Canon _dan bagi _readers _yang tidak menyukai Erotic Novels seperti yang sy sebutkan diatas ;)

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi sy sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa Erotic Novels (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). sy mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baju lagi? Atau sepasang _boots _lagi?"

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk sementara _headset _terpasang dikedua telingaku.

_"Both, tapi yang lebih penting, aku membutuhkan lingerie yang baru."_

_Lingerie _uh? Seingatku Ino sudah mempunyai banyak _lingerie, _ditambah _lingerie _baru milikku yang jatuh ketangannya karena pertaruhan bodoh kami.

_"Aku rasa kau juga akan membutuhkannya untuk Sasuke nanti Saki."_

"Hey kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa Sasuke disini?" Aku menggerutu dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menaruh handukku dan menyisir.

_"Oh come on, pria mana sih yang tidak menyukai wanitanya di dalam balutan lingerie?"_

Oh _okay, _sekarang aku mengerti, jadi ini berhubungan dengan pria uh? Konyol. Aku kembali ketempat tidur dan duduk di tepiannya untuk mengenakan _lotion_ tidur ku. Ngomong-ngomong soal pria, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino.

"Sai uh?"

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari seberang sana.

_"Mudah tertebak uh?"_

"_Well, _siapa pun yang melihat mata kalian saat sedang saling menatap, pasti akan segera mengetahui bahwa kalian berdua sedang dibuai api asmara, dan siap menerkam satu sama lain." Kali ini Ino terkekeh geli mendengar penuturanku.

"_Well, ya, kami memang sedang dalam masa menggairahkan saat ini_."

_Menggairahkan_. Kata-kata itu mengingatkanku akan malam panasku bersama Sasuke semalam.

"Kau masih hutang cerita padaku tentangnya."

_"Oh, begitu pula denganmu, aku mencium telah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke semalam. Aroma seks sangat kental di udara!" _Terdengar nada menggoda dalam suara Ino di seberang sana

"Ck, kau telah beralih profesi menjadi _bloodhound _ uh? Bahkan hidungmu lebih tajam dari mereka." Ino hanya terbahak mendengar ejekan ku.

_"Kurasa besok waktu yang tepat untuk kita bertukar cerita. Baiklah besok aku kesana untuk menjemputmu."_

"Um, _okay, _jam berapa kau akan datang untuk menjemputku?"

"Menjemputmu?"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat Sasuke berbicara di telingaku dan mencium perpotongan leherku.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Aku mendesis padanya, dan dia hanya terkekeh.

"Bukan salahku kau memasang _headset _ditelingamu dan tidak mendengar pintu kamarmu terbuka. Siapa di telepon?" Sasuke duduk di sisi yang sama denganku. Seperti malam kemarin, dia memakai celana piyama, kaos putih, _dan tetap masih tampan._

"Ino."

"Dan kemana kalian akan pergi?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, menuntut jawaban. _Aku tidak menyukai tatapannya yang satu ini._

"Dia mengajakku untuk berbelanja besok." Aku kembali mempelajari wajahnya, dan perasaanku tidak enak.

"Dan aku sudah mengatakan iya. Bukan begitu Ino?" Aku kembali berbicara pada Ino di telepon.

Sasuke meraih ponselku, mencabut kabel _headset_ yang masih terpasang dan menempelkan ponselku di ditelinganya.

"Kemana kalian akan berbelanja besok? "

Aku menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak melihatku. _Apa-apaan sih dia sesuka hatinya merebut ponselku?_Aku menarik _headset _dari telingaku dan menaruhnya kasar di atas meja yang terdapat di sisi tempat tidurku.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Apakah Sai ada di situ? Ya, berikan padanya sebentar, ada yang harus aku bicarakan."

_Berbicara dengan Sai? Hey kenapa dia tidak langsung menelepon sepupunya itu ke ponselnya sendiri sih? _

"Hn, besok kau bawa Ino ke Rasengan Street, biar Sakura bersamaku. Ya kita bertemu di sana jam 10. _Thanks._"

Sasuke memutuskan panggilan dan mengembalikan ponselku ketanganku. Aku masih menatapnya kesal. "Apa-apaan sih itu tadi?"

"Aku meminjam teleponmu." Dia menjawab tenang tanpa rasa bersalah. _Menyebalkan._

"Kau merebutnya." Aku berkata sengit

"Meminjam."

Menarik napas panjang, Aku mencoba untuk tidak melempar lampu tidur yang ada diatas meja ke arahnya.

"Jadi kalian berdua akan mengawasi kami selama kami berbelanja?" Aku berbicara dengan menekankan kata _mengawasi._

"Ralat. Menemani." Sasuke tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Senyum yang entah kenapa membuatku semakin kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu." Ia menyeringai dan aku mengerang kesal. Kulemparkan salah satu bantal kearahnya , tanpa melihat reaksinya aku menaiki tempat tidurku dan berbaring memunggunginya.

Kurasakan pergerakan di belakangku dan kemudian kehangatan Sasuke menempel di punggungku. Tangannya meraih ke celah lenganku untuk meraih perutku dan mendekapku erat.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikanmu aman." Ia mencium sisi kepalaku. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, itu membunuhku." Nada khawatir terdengar sangat kental di dalam suaranya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Kami hanya akan berbelanja, dan demi Tuhan, Rasengan Street hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tolong biarkan aku dan Sai menemani kalian. Aku berjanji kami tidak akan merusak acara kalian." Kali ini Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leherku.

Pernyataannya yang berupa permohonan, _dia benar-benar serius mengkhawatirkanku_. Ibuku pernah mengatakan saat seseorang mengkhawatirkanmu, itu tandanya orang tersebut sayang dan peduli padamu.

_Dan pria ini lebih dari sekedar menyangimu, dia mencintaimu bodoh! itu sebabnya dia khawatir. _Dewi batinku mengomel padaku. _Hell yeah dia benar._

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan terbiasa dengan sikap protektifmu ini." Aku berkata pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi aku dapat merasakan Sasuke tersenyum di leherku. Aku merelaxkan punggungku di dada Sasuke dan menggenggam lengannya yang bertengger diperutku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Pertanyaan aneh Sasuke memecahkan keheningan sesaat kami.

"Karena apartementku sedang dalam masa penyelidikan kepolisian, dan sedang ada perbaikan di pintu apartmentku sehingga priaku memaksaku untuk mengungsi kesini sementara waktu."

Sasuke terkekeh dan menarikku untuk merubah posisiku sehingga kini aku berbaring di punggungku.

"Senang mendengarmu mengatakan _priaku. _" Ia berbaring dan menopang sisi kepalanya dengan menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Tapi bukan itu pertanyaanku." Tangan kanannya mengelus pipikku, menghantarkan kehangatan yang _khas_ disekitar wajahku.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau berada di kamar ini?"

"Kau bilang ini kamarku selama aku berada disini. Memang kau berharap aku akan tidur dimana? Di balkon uh?" Aku menggerutu dan memutar mataku padanya.

"Dikamarku." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium rahangku. Kali ini arus listrik yang mengalir dari sentuhan bibirnya.

_Dikamarnya.._

"Dikamarmu?" Aku mengulang pertanyaannya seperti orang bodoh. _Bodoh._

"Dikamarku." Bibirnya menempel dibibirku, menghisapnya perlahan, dan sesuatu mulai terbangun di dalam perutku yang menyebarkan rasa geli disana. Sasuke menurunkan salah satu tangannya untuk meremas pinggulku beberapa saat dan kembali keatas kearah kancing baju tidurku. Aku meraih rambutnya dan membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam dan panas.

Tanpa melepas ciumannya, jemari Sasuke bergerak membuka kancing-kancingku, dan tiba-tiba dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"_No_ _bra _uh?" Ia menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatapku nakal, sementara jemarinya bermain di salah satu puncak payudaraku. Aku dapat merasakan dia mengeras di sisi perutku.

"Haruskah aku berdiri dan mengenakannya sekarang?." Aku membalikan pertanyaan dengan nada tersengal.. _Sial, tidak tahukah dia sentuhannya itu membuatku berkedut liar dibawah sana?_

"Jangan coba-coba kau melakukan itu." Ia kembali meraup bibirku, menciumnya lebih bergairah dan meremas salah satu payudaraku yang membuat aku mengerang dimulutnya.

Tangannya menuruni tubuhku untuk melepas celana tidurku dan sesaat kemudian jemarinya memasuki celana dalamku. "Senang merasakan kau sebasah ini karenaku." Ia berbisik di atas bibirku saat menyentuh kewanitaanku yang membuatku semakin basah.

"Aku harus melepaskan benda _sialan _ini." Sasuke bergumam dan meraih pinggirian celana dalamku. Aku membantu mengangkat pinggulku untuk meloloskan celana dalamku.

Sasuke kembali melumatku bersamaan dengan jarinya yang menggesek _clit _ku. Jarinya membelai seirama dengan belaian lidahnya dimulutku, dan aku mengerang dalam mulutnya saat Ia memasukan salah satu jarinya kedalam kewanitaanku.

"Tekuk lututmu dan renggangkan kakimu." Ia kembali berbisik diatas mulutku. Perintahnya membuat tubuhku semakin panas.

Aku menuruti perintahnya dan Ia kembali melumat bibirku. Jarinya bergerak didalamku dan erangan kembali keluar dari tenggorokanku saat Ia menambahkan satu jari lagi di dalam sana. _Holyshit, _dapat kubayangkan posisiku saat ini, kaki merenggang dengan jari yang sedang menyetubuhiku_. _Aku menggerakan pinggulku saat gerakan jemarinya semakin cepat.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatapku liar "_Come baby, come." _

Gerakan jari Sasuke yang semakin cepat dan gambaran betapa panasnya posisiku saat ini membuat perutku mengencang. _Ombak kenikmatan tepat ada dihadapanku saat ini._

"_Now!._" Jemari Sasuke menekan pusat yang tepat dan membuatku terhantam ombak kenikmatan. Kepalaku tersentak kebelakang dan lututku bergetar hebat saat _orgasme _pertamaku datang. _Sial jarinya begitu hebat!_

Sasuke mengeluarkan jemarinya dariku dan menjilat cairanku yang menempel di sana, menikmatinya seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang lezat. _Oh Tuhan, itu sexy._

"Kau selalu terasa nikmat." Ia menyeringai padaku dan bergerak untuk menanggalkan celana beserta kaosnya, dan memperlihatkan _tribal_nya yang _sexy. _Akankah aku akan merasa bosan memandangi lukisan ditubuhnya? _Hell no, _aku tidak akan pernah bosan!

Perlahan kuturunkan tatapanku ke bawah melewati _tattoo _dipinggulnya dan wajahku terasa panas saat melihat kenjatananya yang terbebas, dan Ia kembali menyeringai "Kau masih memerah padahal kemarin kau telah melihatnya, bahkan merasakannya."

"Hanya belum terbiasa." Aku memberikan cengiranku padanya saat Ia berlutut di antara selangkanganku dan memposisikan kejantananya dipusatku.

"Kau akan terbiasa, begitu pula dengan ini." Jarinya kembali membelai kewanitaanku.

Aku mengangkat punggung atasku dan menopangnya dengan kedua sikut untuk melihat dengan jelas pergerakan yang sedang dilakukan priaku. Kali ini Sasuke mengarahkan ujung kejantanannya untuk membelai organ seksku, dan pemandangan ini membuatku semakin bergairah.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat hn?" Sasuke menyeringai tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

"_Hell yeah._" Napasku mulai kembali terasa berat saat ujung kejantanannya tepat di hadapan pusatku. Aku mengerang dan menghempaskan kepalaku saat kejantanannya perlahan memenuhiku.

_"Fuck. _Kau masih sangat ketat." Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menggeram ketika seluruh kejantanannya telah terkubur di dalam diriku.

Kali ini tidak sesakit yang aku rasakan kemarin. Aku berinisiatif untuk menggerakan pinggulku duluan, dan aku rasa priaku sedikit terkejut akan tindakanku, hanya sesaat dan kemudian Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menciumku dan ikut bergerak bersamaku. Aku mencengkram punggungnya dan menggerakan otot kewanitaannku saat Ia bergerak lebih cepat.

"_Shit, _jangan lakukan itu, kau akan membuatku keluar." Ia menggeram dan menjauhkan wajahnya dariku untuk menatapku liar.

"Kau tidak ingin aku membuatmu keluar?" Aku membelai lengan kirinya, menelusuri _tribalnya _dan beralih membelai dada tegapnya.

"Tidak secepat itu." Ia melumat bibirku sekilas dan kembali berlutut.

Aku menatapnya heran saat Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuhku. _Sial rasanya sangat kosong di dalam sana._

Sasuke menarik tubuhku untuk berlutut dan membuka piyama yang masih menempel ditubuhku. Lengannya menelusuri punggung telanjangku dan membawa kembali bibirku ke bibirnya, lidahnya bermain-main didalam mulutku, mengajak lidahku menari sementara tangannya kini meremas pelan payudaraku.

"Berbaliklah." Ia bebisik di bibirku.

Aku bergerak dan membalikan tubuhku sesuai instruksinya. Sasuke menggerakan jemarinya mengelus punggungku dan aku mengerang saat bibirnya mengecupi cuping telingaku.

"Sekarang bertumpu dengan kedua sikutmu." Ia berbisik di telingaku dan napasku tercekat saat menyadari apa yang di inginkannya.

"Ya, aku akan memasukimu dari belakang." Aku dapat merasakan napas Sasuke semakin berat di telingaku.

Dewi batinku bersalto ria di dalam sana. _Doggy style?! Holy fuck, membayangkannya saja membuatku nyaris orgasme!_

Aku menelan ludah dan bergerak kedepan untuk menahan tubuhku dengan kedua sikut.

"Bagus, sekarang buka kakimu selebar pinggul."

Aku kembali menurutinya, dan _Oh Tuhan, aku merasa benar-benar terbuka dengan posisi ini._

Sasuke mencium kedua bahuku dan menelusuri tulang belakangku dengan mulutnya. Kedua tangannya meremas kedua pantatku dan aku mengerang saat merasakan sapuan lidah hangatnya di kewanitaanku. Kemudian Ia menggantikan lidahnya dengan jari yang kini sedang memasukiku. Jarinya berputar dan kembali menemukan titikku.

"Oh Tuhan, Sasuke." Aku mengerang saat merasakan ombak _orgasme _melambai padaku, namun Sasuke menghentikan gerakan jarinya. _Sial!_

Aku menggerakan pinggulku mencoba mencari kenikmatanku sendiri, tapi rasanya berbeda. _I need him. _ "Sasuke _please. _Aku membutuhkanmu"

"_Tell me how badly you need me to be inside you_ _baby_? _and tell me how badly you wanna me to fuck you._" Jarinya berputar di dalam diriku dan membuatku kembali mengerang karena kebutuhanku.

"Kau tahu seberapa besar aku membutuhkanmu, _please, please fuck me now!_" Jari Sasuke hanya berputar dan tidak melakukan gerakan lain, dan Ia berhenti setiap kali aku merasakan ujung _orgasme _ku muncul. _Damnit!_

_Fine!_

"_Fine! _Kau mau tahu seberapa buruk aku menginginkanmu? Sangat buruk! Sangat buruk hingga kewanitaanku ingin dipenuhi oleh kejantananmu sehingga aku bisa meneriakkan namamu setiap kali kau menghujamkan kejantananmu di dalam diriku dan membuatku datang berkali-kali, _so fuck me hard now!._" Aku berteriak frustasi padanya.

"_Good girl._"

Aku tahu dia sedang menyeringai atas jawabanku. Dia mengeluarkan jarinya dan menghentakkan kejantanannya dalam diriku, keras.

_ "Shit._" Aku mendesis nikmat dan mencengkram bantal yang ada di hadapanku. Aku merasa kejantanan Sasuke memasukiku lebih dalam dan penuh dalam posisi ini.

Sasuke menggeram dan mencengkram pinggulku erat. "Kau menyukainya?"

Aku hanya mengerang sebagai jawaban.

"_Tell me!_" Dia menarik dirinya sehingga hanya ujung kejantanannya yang mengisi diriku. _Holyshit._

"_Fuck, yes!_"

Sasuke kembali menghentak kedalam diriku dan kali ini membuatku berteriak. Ya Tuhan, sensasi ini benar-benar luar biasa, tidak dapat melihat ketika dia sedang menyetubuhiku di belakang sana membuat semua ini terasa lebih panas dan menakjubkan.

Dia bergerak dengan keras, badannya menunduk di atasku dan tangannya meraih kedua payudaraku, meremasnya seirama dengan gerakan kejantanannya di dalam diriku. Aku kembali mengerang liar bersamaan dengan kejantanannya yang menghujam titik pusatku.

"_Oh my God_. " Aku merintih di ujung kedatanganku.

"_Come baby._" Sasuke berbisik berat di telingaku, satu tangannya meremas payudaraku keras sedangkan tangannya yang lain turun ke bawah dan menemukan _clit_ku. _Holly fucking shit!_

Aku berteriak menghentakan kepalaku kebelakang dan tubuhku bergetar tak terkendali saat badai _orgasme _menghantamku keras, _amat keras._

Kewanitaanku berdenyut nikmat sekaligus nyeri, napasku berat dan tak terkendali. Mengerti akan keadaanku saat ini, Sasuke hanya mendiamkan kejantanannya di dalam diriku. Sesaat kemudian Ia meraih daguku kesamping untuk melumat bibirku.

"Tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dan menakjubkan selain menyaksikan dirimu datang karenaku." Ia berbisik di mulutku. _Terima kasih Tuhan telah menciptakan pria yang amat memujaku._

Aku kembali menggoyangkan pinggulku, mengundangnya untuk kembali bergerak di dalam diriku. _Aku kembali ingin merasakannya datang di dalam diriku._

Mengerti apa yang aku inginkan, Ia mulai menarik diri dari wajahku dan kembali mencengkram pinggulku untuk ikut bergerak bersamaku. Gerakannya kembali cepat dan keras, aku tahu priaku telah berada di ujung kedatangannya. Aku mencengkram kejantanannya seketat mungkin.

_"Shit._" Sasuke mendesis dan kejantannya mulai berdenyut di dalamku, dan itu membuat sensasi menggelenyar di sekitar kewanitaanku.

Tangannya beralih mencengkram kedua sisi perutku, hentakannya semakin cepat dan membuatku kembali melihat ujung kenikmatanku. Aku tidak tahu apakah Tuhan menciptakannya untuk menjadi Dewa Seks untukku, tapi aku benar-benar akan kembali _orgasme_! _Oh Tuhan, _baru beberapa menit yang lalu tubuhku bergetar hebat dibuatnya, dan sekarang dia membuatku akan merasakan hal sama yang luar biasa nikmat.

Aku menundukan tubuh bagian depanku sehingga pinggulku lebih tinggi dari tubuh depanku dan kejantanan Sasuke menusuk semakin dalam. Tanganku kembali mencengkram bantal yang ada di hadapanku saat gerakan Sasuke semakin liar.

Suara geraman mulai terdengar liar di tenggorokannya. Aku kembali mencengkram ketat kejantanannya.

"_Fuck!._"

Ia menghentak dengan keras membuatku kembali berteriak atas pelepasanku yang juga di iringi oleh pelepasannya.

Sasuke terus menghentakan kejantanannya, mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam diriku, memenuhiku, menghangatkanku.

Napasku kembali tidak beraturan, mataku terpejam, tubuhku masih bergetar saat Sasuke mencabut kejantannya perlahan, dan aku dapat merasakan sesuatu menetes keluar dari dalam kewanitaanku. Aku tidak berniat membersihkannya saat ini dan aku tidak peduli itu akan mengotori tempat tidur, aku merasa tidak mampu untuk menggerakkan tubuhku barang sedikit saja.

Sasuke meraih pinggangku dan menggerakkanku untuk berbaring berhadapan dengannya. Mataku masih menutup saat Sasuke menyingkirkan anak rambut dari wajahku yang basah oleh keringat. Jemarinya membelai pipiku, dan dengan berat aku mencoba membuka mataku. Sasuke menatapku lembut, rambutnya lembab oleh keringat, dan beberapa rambut jatuh berantakan di keningnya, tapi itu tidak menghilangkan keseksian dirinya.

_"Hi._" Aku berbisik pelan.

"_How are you?_" Ia tersenyum padaku.

_"Great." _

Dia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku.

"Apa tadi itu terlalu kasar untukmu." Tangannya beralih mengelus lengan atasku.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum, kugerakan lenganku dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang aku miliki untuk menyentuh wajahnya yang tampan. "Tidak sama sekali. Itu tadi sangat luar biasa. Aku menikmatinya lebih dari apapun."

"Senang mendengar kau juga menikmatinya." Ia menyeringai dan menarikku kedalam pelukaannya.

"Tapi itu membuat tubuhku lelah seperti menggarap satu hektar perkebunan sawit." Aku bergumam di dada nya, dan Ia kembali terkekeh.

"Tidurlah." Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Morning._"

Suara _baritone _menyambut terbukanya mataku di pagi ini.

"Hmm, sudah berapa lama kau memandangiku?"

"Aku baru terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi belum lama." Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipiku.

"Aku masih mengantuk."

Aku kembali meringkuk di dadanya, dan Ia terkekeh.

"Hari ini kita ada janji dengan Ino dan Sai bukan?" Sasuke membelai rambutku lembut.

Aku mengerang mengingat hal tersebut. "Kau benar. Jam berapa sekarang?" Gumamku.

"08:15"

Menarik napas panjang aku merenggangkan tubuhku ditubuhnya.

"Teruskan gerakanmu dan kita akan terlambat bertemu mereka." Sasuke mengerang, dan aku dapat merasakan kejantanannya yang mengeras di perutku.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menyeringai padanya. "Kita masih punya cukup waktu." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

Sasuke menyeringai balik padaku. "_as you wish woman." _Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku, tangannya turun ke payudaraku dan membelainya lembut namun sudah membuatku basah di pusatku.

Ia bergerak untuk mengangkat satu kakiku dan menyelipkan tubuhnya di kakiku. Satu tangannya turun untuk memastikan kesiapanku. _Dan aku selalu siap untuknya._

"Kau selalu siap untukku." Ia berbisik di bibirku.

"Hanya untukmu_._" Dan berikutnya Ia meluncur masuk perlahan kedalam diriku.

_Say hello to my Morning Sex._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sehingga kau terlambat tiga puluh menit pagi ini, oh dan jangan mengarang cerita, aku mengenal baik dirimu bahkan daripada dirimu sendiri, kau tidak pernah terlambat jika mempunyai janji, kecuali ada hal _urgent _yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kau tinggalkan, atau karena orang tuamu."

Ino mencecarku ketika kami berdua melangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu toko pakaian dalam wanita di Rasengan Street, dan mengenai Sasuke dan Sai, mereka sedang duduk tampan di salah satu _coffee shop _di seberang sana.

"Aku..."

"Tunggu aku belum selesai." Ino memotong ucapanku, dan aku tahu tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan mulut bawelnya meski langit menurunkan hujan batu.

"Nah, karena ini adalah akhir pekan, jelas keterlambatanmu tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Dan oh mengenai orang tuamu? _Come on, _mereka berjarak ribuan _mile _dari Konoha. _So, tell me the truth._"

Ino mendorong pintu kaca toko dan kami di sambut oleh wanita paruh baya berambut hitam pendek.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Nona-nona?"

"Bisakah kami melihat _lingerie _model terbaru dari koleksi Victoria Secret?"

"Tentu, mari ikut saya."

Kami berdua mengikuti langkah wanita toko menuju permintaan Ino.

"Silahkan." Wanita itu menggerakan tangan kananannya menunjuk deretan koleksi dari Victoria Secret.

Ino segera menghampiri deretan _lingerie, _dan aku tersenyum pada si wanita "Terima kasih, kami akan memanggil anda jika telah memutuskan apa yang akan kami ambil."

"Tentu. Permisi."

"_So, tell me._" Ino masih menuntut jawaban dariku namun tetap menggerakan tangannya untuk memilih dan memaskan _lingerie _ke tubuhnya.

"_Well..._"

Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara diriku dengan Sasuke di malam pertama aku memasuki apartmentnya.

"_Wow congratulations! _Kita harus merayakan hilangnya keparawananmu!."

"Ew, kau gila, hilangnya keperawananku bukan sebuah _party, _bodoh." Aku memutar mataku padanya dan melangkahkan kakiku ke deretan _lingerie _untuk berpartisipasi memilih beberapa untuk diriku sendiri.

Ino memberikanku cengiran khasnya. "Teruskan." Ia kembali kepada aktivitasnya memilah dan memilih deretan _lingerie._

Aku kembali menceritakan kelanjutannya di malam kedua, bagaimana Sasuke membuatku gila dengan sentuhannya, cumbuannya, semua bagian dari dirinya membuatku gila, dan yang paling utama dan pokok di sini adalah, bagaiaman dia membuatku klimaks berkali-kali hingga aku hampir lupa bagaiaman caranya bernapas.

"_Hollyshit!_Kau menemukan Dewa Seksmu uh?" Ino menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memberikan tatapan tolol padaku, sedangkan aku hanya menggedikan bahuku dan menyeringai. "_Kind of.._"

"_Lucky Bitch._" Ino balik menyeringai padaku.

"Hey kurasa ini cocok untukmu." Ino melemparkan model _cutout high neck teddy _padaku. _Lingerie _ini bermodel kain berenda yang menyilang menutupi bagian samping payudara, seperti huruf X, dan terbuka di bagian tengah dada hingga perut atas, dan untuk bagian perut bawah hanya ada kain transparan.

"_Hell no, _itu terlihat _kinky." _Aku menatap horror pilihan Ino.

"Hey, percayalah, Sasuke akan menyukainya!." Ino berseri-seri padaku.

"Untukmu saja." Aku melemparnya balik pada Ino, dan Ia hanya mendecih kecil.

Aku kembali menggerakan tanganku dan menemukan satu _lingerie _yang menarik perhatianku, _necklace strap baby doll, _bermodel _bra _dengan tali bahu dan tali leher, serta ada kain transparan di bawahnya yang menutup bagian perut, tapi sisi kanan kirinya terbelah hingga pinggang atas, namun bagian depannya cukup panjang sehingga _mengcover _hingga pinggul atasku, dan celana dalamnya bermodel senada dengan bagian atas.

_Kurasa aku menyekuainya, begitu pula dengan priaku._

"Aku akan mengambil yang ini." Aku menunjukan pilihanku pada Ino dan Ia terlihat puas.

"_Good choice_. Dan karena kau tidak menyukai pilihanku yang tadi, jadi aku yang akan mengambilnya." Ia menyeringai padaku.

_"Kinky bitch._" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali memilih beberapa lagi untuk koleksiku, dan obrolan berlanjut mengenai hubungan Ino dan Sai. Dan seperti yang ada di pikiranku, _Kinky Couple._

Kami menghabiskan sekitar empat jam untuk keluar masuk toko-toko yang berderet di Rasengan Street, dan mengenai kedua pria kami? Entahlah, baik aku maupun Ino nyaris melupakan mereka, tapi kami berdua tahu mereka masih setia mengawasi kami, bagaikan induk elang yang mengawasi anaknya yang sedang bermain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Para wanita tidak pernah merasa lelah saat berbelanja uh?"

Sai membuka mulutnya saat kami tengah menikmati makan siang di salah satu _cafe _yang juga berada di deretan Rasengan Street. Lagu Earned it milik The Weeknd mengiringi makan siang kami.

"_Well, _jika kau merasa lelah, silahkan mengajukan protes pada tuan yang ada di sampingku ini, bukan begitu _Sir?_" Aku meletakkan garpuku dan menyeringai kepada Sasuke, dan Ia hanya mengangkat bahu acuh sambil menyesap _wine _nya.

"Kau tidak mengeluh kan _Hun_?" Ino menempel dan bergelayut manja pada Sai.

"Um, tidak, hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana kalian menghabiskan waktu empat jam berjalan kaki menggunakan _heels _untuk keluar masuk toko. Bukankah itu melelahkan kaki kalian?"

"_Well, Hun, _itulah salah satu alasan mengapa wanita dijuluki sebagai orang yang kuat dan tangguh. " Ino mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal pada Sai, dan kurasa itu cukup untuk membuat mulut Sai terkatup.

"Oya _dude, _aku jarang melihatmu di _club _akhir-akhir ini. " Sai beralih bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merangkulkan tangannya ke bahuku "Kau pikir apa lagi sebabnya yang membuat pikiranku teralih."

"_Lucky bastard._" Dan kami semua tetawa.

"Bukankah kau juga salah satu dari _lucky bastard_?" Aku menyeringai pada Sai, dan Sai menatap ke arah Ino yang juga menatapnya dengan binar-binar dikedua matanya.

"_Absolutely yes._"

Adegan selanjutnya di isi oleh kecupan-kecupan di antara mereka berdua.

"_Get a room dude._" Sasuke melemparkan serbetnya ke arah Sai, dan kami kembali tertawa.

_What a wonderful day._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menghabiskan hampir dua jam di dalam toko pakaian dalam. Apa yang kau beli hm?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan saat Ia mulai meluncurkan mobil keluar dari Rasengan Street.

"_Well, _hanya beberapa kebutuhan wanita." Aku memberikan cengiranku padanya.

"Apakah diantaranya ada yang akan menjadi kesenanganku Nona?" Sasuke menatapku untuk memberikan seringai nakalnya padaku.

"Kau akan tahu nanti _Sir._" Aku balas menyeringai padanya, dan dapat kulihatan kilatan liar dimatanya.

"Mulutmu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatku keras."

Sasuke mengerang dan kembali fokus kejalanan, sedangkan aku? Oh tentu aku sedang senang di sini, amat sangat senang setiap kali mengetahui priaku sangat terpengaruh meski hanya oleh mulutku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***_bloodhound _: Anjing Pelacak**

.

.

.

**-T.B.C-**

Helloooo semuaaaa, _pardon me _atas keterlambatan _update _yang amat sangat lama bin ngaret T_T.

_Pardon me _juga karena belum sempet bales semua _review _dari para _readers _satu persatu T_T. (Nyicil ya balesnya XD)

_Typo _nanti di koreksi (kalo sempet XD)

Untuk _update'_an PJ selanjutnya saya harus mengatakan **_unpredictable. _**

Seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, sy ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya yang telah berpartisipasi :)

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari 50 Shades of Grey, Beautiful Disaster, Enraptured, __The Hart Family Series, _dan_ With me in Seattle Series._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan gaya bahasa novel terjemahan_, _dan jika ada di antara _readers_ yang tidak dapat _feel _dalam membaca fict ini karena gaya bahasa saya, sebaiknya hentikan membaca fict saya daripada kalian kecewa, karena saya sama sekali tidak akan merubah gaya bahasa saya. _thanks_ :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Reviews:**

**Sgiariza: **pj8 up ;)

**NKN0624: **haha, iya sy yg buatnya aja butuh tissue terus #lho XD

**Intansept: **err itu bukan typo, maksudnya Sasuke ngerubah posisi sehingga Saura sekarang yang dibawahnya.

**Samiharuchi: **sama2 :)

**An username: **hahaha , tp ch8 ini agak dikurangi sedikit hot2nya, takut readers pada kehabisan darah karena mimisan ekekeke XD

**Lynn: **err yeah, niat hati bikin soft, kok ya jadi hard hahaha XD

**Obin: **gomeeen obin_san, sy baru bisa update mlm iniii huhuhu.

**Unname: **hahaha, _breathe babe! _:D

**SaraSasukera : **yooosh ganbarimaaasu.

**Anonim: **haha ini jawaban yg nyusup ada dibawah.

**Tatzune: **yuhu ch8 up :D

**TsugamiRain: **naaah sy jg ga tau bakal smpe brp chap inih hahaha

**UchihaOrin: **tenkyuuuu, ini udh lanjut, walo lama XD

**Nananana: **tenkyuuuu, blm tau akan smpe chap brp hahaha XD

**OchidaOchi: **Sy juga suka gaya Sasuke disini :3

**Guest: **iyah iyah, ini updatee XD

**Harunonafa: **errr, ga ngeri sih waktu nulis, cuma ngiluuuu wkwkwkwkwk XD

**Sasusaku: **udh nerus niih :D

**Giochan: **hahaha _gomenne_, baru sempet ngetik uy XD

**Untuk yg PM, silahkan check inbox masing2 yah ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya.

Tidak untuk anak dibawah umur.

Mengandung kata-kata kasar dan vulgar.

Tidak disarankan bagi _readers _penyuka/penikmat _Canon _dan bagi _readers _yang tidak menyukai Erotic Novels seperti yang sy sebutkan diatas ;)

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi sy sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa Erotic Novel (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). sy mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini tidur damaiku terusik oleh suara-suara berisik di luar, aku mendengar Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku dengar dengan setengah berteriak. Aku benar-benar membuka mataku saat mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihku.

_Sial, apa yang terjadi di luar sana?_

Aku mengerang dan menyibak selimutku untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamar. Kegaduhan yang terjadi di luar semakin terdengar ketika aku berdiri di balik pintu. Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamarku, tidak seluruhnya, hanya sedikit untuk dapat mengintip keluar. Di sana aku mendapati Sasuke dalam balutan kaos biru tua dan celana tidurnya sedang berdiri dengan rambut masih acak-acakan yang menandakan bahwa Ia telah tertidur sebelum berbicara dengan keras seperti ini, dan aku melihat ada amplop cokelat di cengkraman tangan kanannya.

Aku mengawasi Sasuke dan pria berambut _blonde _yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi apa tindakanmu selanjutnya?" Pria _blonde _itu bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin orangmu mengamankan Sakura." Sasuke mengacungkan kertas yang ada di cengkramannya ke arah Naruto.

_Mengamankanku? Aku benci mendengar kata itu._

"Pria itu gila Naruto."

_Okay jadi pria berambut blonde itu bernama Naruto. Tapi hey, siapa yang di maksud dengan dia?_

"Aku harus memastikan gadisku aman dari..."

"Dari siapa?"

Aku menyela perkataan Sasuke dan melangkah keluar dari kamarku, bergabung dengan kedua pria yang sedari tadi membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Sasuke dan pria bernama Naruto menghentikan percakapan mereka dan menatapku.

"Oh, maafkan aku, apa aku membangunkanmu?" Sasuke melempar amplop cokelat yang tadi di cengkramnya ke atas meja, menghampiriku untuk mendekapku dan menanamkan sebuah ciuman di keningku.

"_Well, _jika yang kau maksud adalah suara kerasmu ketika mengumpat maka _yeah, _itu telah membuat Adam Levine berlari dari mimpiku." Aku mendengus padanya, dan melonggarkan pelukannya di tubuhku untuk menatap ke sisiku saat mendengar Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Um, _hi, _Aku Naruto, teman Sasuke." Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum membalas uluran tangannya.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi di tengah malam seperti ini?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Aku memandang Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. Tapi hingga beberapa detik ke depan tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Dan aku tidak sabar.

Aku mengerang kesal. "Beberapa menit yang lalu kalian menyebut-nyebut namaku. Itu berarti berkaitan denganku. Dan sudah pasti aku berhak tahu." Aku menekankan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Sasori."

_Sasori?_

"Sasori? Maksudmu?" Aku mengerutkan keningku, berpikir. _Apakah yang dia maksud Sasori yang aku kenal? _Aku ingat pernah menceritakan mengenai mantan kekasihku itu ketika aku nyaris di perkosa beberapa minggu lalu, tapi seingatku aku tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya.

"Ya, Sasori, mantan kekasihmu yang nyaris memperkosamu, dan.." Rahang Sasuke mengeras dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Aku masih setia menunggu kalimatnya berakhir. "Juga orang yang menyusup ke apartementmu."

_Oh Tuhan, ada apa lagi ini?_

"Penyusup itu.." Aku mencoba untuk memperjelas.

"Ya. Itu dia_." _Sasuke berkata dengan dingin dan rahangnya mengeras, hal yang sering dilakukannya ketika marah.

"Apakah polisi sudah menemukannya?" Aku melangkah ke arah sofa. _Aku butuh duduk. _Mendengar nama Sasori membuat tubuhku lemas. Sasuke menyusul dengan duduk di sampingku.

"Belum, tapi aku telah menggeledah kediaman Sasori." Naruto angkat bicara dan menghampiriku.

"Naruto ini detektif, aku memintanya untuk menyelidiki kasus penyusupan apartmentmu, karena aku tahu kita tidak dapat mengandalkan polisi. Penyusupan bukan kasus yang _wah _bagi kepolisian, tapi tidak bagiku, tidak dengan wanitaku yang menjadi korban disini." _Wanitaku, aku menyukai saat Ia mengatakan itu. _Sasuke menjelaskan padaku mengenai keterlibatan Naruto dalam penyelidikan ini.

"Dan aku mendapatkan ini." Naruto menyerahkan amplop yang tadi di lemparkan oleh Sasuke.

Aku meraihnya dari tangan Naruto. Kutatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan isi amplop itu. Sasuke hanya menatapku dalam diam. Itu berarti aku boleh membuka amplop ini.

Aku mengeluarkan kertas dan beberapa foto yang ada di dalamnya. "Ya Tuhan." Aku berbisik ngeri.

Foto-foto yang aku keluarkan dari dalam amplop itu adalah foto-foto dengan aku sebagai objeknya. Hampir semua kegiatanku ada di foto-foto ini. Foto ketika aku di kampus, di supermarket, bahkan fotoku ketika sedang lari pagi dan sedang mengobrol dengan Ino pun ada di sini. _Ya Tuhan, ini sungguh mengerikan._

"Lalu di mana Sasori?" Aku memandang khawatir ke arah Naruto.

"Dia tidak ada saat aku dan orangku menyergap ke kediamannya." Naruto memandangku dengan perasaan menyesal. _Sial, _pasti ada jalan untuk menemukannya. _Berpikir Sakura, berpikir._

_Ibunya!_

"Ibunya. Bagaimana dengan ibunya?" Aku berharap ini dapat memudahkan kami dalam mencari keberadaan Sasori, namun gelengan kepala Naruto menghancurkan harapanku.

"Ibunya meninggal tahun lalu."

_Oh Tuhan. _Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, pikiranku kosong. Perlahan kurasakan lengan Sasuke merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau aman bersamaku, dan akan kutemukan dia secepatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara Gaara yang tengah memimpin rapat dan menjelaskan rincian pertanyaan yang akan diajukan kepada Pak Menteri akhir pekan ini perlahan-lahan menghilang dari jangkauan telingaku. Pikiranku asik berkutat dengan segala macam tindakan Sasori yang masih belum terjawab motif dan tujuannya.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak malam dimana Naruto memberikan informasi mengenai Sasori. Penyusupan dan penguntitan, yang ternyata dilakukan oleh Sasori hingga meninggalnya ibu Sasori, semua berita itu membuatku _shock_.

Setelah hubunganku berakhir dengan Sasori, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan Sasori hingga akhirnya dia muncul di apartmentku malam itu, tapi kupikir masalah diantara kami berdua telah berakhir dengan kemunculan Sasuke dan ancaman yang dilontarkan Sasuke pada malam itu. Tapi melihat semua kejadian ini kurasa perkiraanku salah, apa yang terjadi malam itu justru membuat Sasori... _Membenciku?_

"Ra... Sakura?" Suara Gaara yang memanggilku membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Um, ya, _sorry, _bagaimana tadi?" Aku yang baru saja terlepas dari pikiranku menatap kedua teman kerjaku dengan kikuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara yang duduk di seberang meja, tanpa aku sadari kini telah duduk di sisiku. Aku hanya mengangguk dalam menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Hey Gaara telah memanggilmu tiga kali, begitu pula denganku, tapi sedari tadi kau hanya melihat kebuku catatanmu dengan tatapan kosong." Neji yang sedari tadi memang duduk disisiku kini ikut bicara.

_Ya Tuhan sudah berapa lama aku terlarut dengan pikiranku sendiri?_

"Um, aku baik-baik saja, maaf, kurasa aku hanya kurang tidur." Aku mencoba mencari alasan, setidaknya aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, sejak kejadian minggu lalu tidurku jadi kurang nyenyak.

Gaara dan Neji hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataanku, dari mata mereka aku tahu mereka tidak mempercayai ucapanku.

"Sepertinya aku butuh segelas kopi lagi." Aku bermaksud untuk menghindar sementara dari mereka, dengan segera aku berdiri dengan cangkir ditanganku dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu, "Aku akan segera kembali." Aku bersuara sebelelum menutup pintu.

Pikiranku benar-benar kacau, aku tidak bisa membawa masalah pribadiku ketempat kerja seperti ini. Aku menuangkan kopi kedalam cangkirku saat kudengar seseorang memasuki _pantry._

Aku tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang tadi masuk "_Coffee Sir?_"

Kakashi ikut tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearahku dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di meja _pantry. _"_Yes, Please._"

Aku mengambil satu cangkir lagi di _counter top _yang ada diatasku dan mengisinya dengan kopi. "Silahkan." Aku meletakkannya di sisi Kakashi dan meraih cangkirku untuk menyesapnya.

"Sepertinya kau kurang sehat, ada lingkaran hitam dimatamu, apa _project _yang sekarang membuatmu lelah?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya, dulu aku merasa risih dengan perlakuan Kakashi yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan perlakuannya pada karyawan yang lain. Bahkan aku sempat berburuk sangka mengenai pria paruh baya yang satu ini dengan berpikiran bahwa Ia adalah pria yang mencoba menggoda gadis muda. Tapi saat Kakashi bercerita mengenai anak perempuan semata wayangnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, semua itu jadi masuk akal. Ia mengatakan aku mirip dengan anak gadisnya, dan tanpa Ia sadari terkadang Ia memperlakukanku layaknya anak sendiri.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sedikit masalah pribadi yang membuatku susah tidur akhir-akhir ini." Aku tidak menjelaskan lebih rinci mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku tahu betul bagaimana Kakashi, jika Ia tahu masalah yang sebenarnya bisa-bisa Ia ikut turun tangan. Sudah cukup Sasuke yang bertindak _overprotective _padaku, dan aku tidak membutuhkan satu orang lagi untuk mengawasiku.

"Aku tidak mempercayainya." Kakashi bergumam sebelum cangkir menyentuh bibirnya.

"Percayalah. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku meletakkan cangkirku dan mencoba meyakinkannya dengan senyumanku.

"Kau selalu bisa cerita apapun padaku, kau tahu itu kan?" Ia meletakkan gelasnya dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"_Yes, Sir._" Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali meraih cangkirku dengan tangan tangan kiri dan teko kecil berisi kopi. "_Well, _aku harus kembali keruang _meeting, _Gaara dan Neji sedang menungguku." Aku segera berjalan melewati Kakashi.

"_Thanks _kopinya." Suara Kakashi terdengar sebelum aku menghilang dibalik pintu _pantry._

"_Welcome Sir!_" Aku setengah berteriak dari balik pintu, dan melangkah menuju ruang _meeting. _

_Simpan pikiran pribadimu Sakura, dan focus pada pekerjaan._ Aku memotivasi diriku sendiri dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali selama perjalanan menuju ruang _meeting. _Entah karena aku kembali sedang berkutat dengan pikiranku hingga tidak melihat jalanan didepanku atau karena orang didepanku ini jalannya yang tidak benar, tiba-tiba aku memekik karena merasakan cairan panas mengguyur tanganku yang berasal dari cangkir kopi yang sedang aku pegang. Beruntung tutup teko kopi yang juga sedang aku pegang terpasang dengan kuat.

Belum sempat aku melihat atau mengomeli orang yang menabrakku tadi, orang itu telah berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Hey!" Aku berharap dia akan menengok dengan teriakanku, tapi orang itu justru semakin mempercepat jalannya dan aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya, namun dari pakaian dan topi yang Ia kenakan, aku dapat mengenalinya sebagai salah satu _office boy _yang ada disini.

_Menyebalkan._

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju ruang _meeting._

**oOo**

Aku sedang mengetikkan laporan harianku saat Neji memunculkan kepalanya di pintu masuk ruanganku.

"Hey, kami semua akan pergi ke MS untuk minum sepulang kerja nanti, ayo bergabung." MS yang dimaksud dengan Neji adalah Mangekyo Saringan, _bar & lounge _yang berada tidak jauh dari sini. Mereka memang sering mengunjungi MS sepulang kerja. Beberapa kali mereka mengajakku bergabung, tapi aku sering menolak, tempat hiburan malam yang pernah aku kunjungi hanyalah The Chidori, itu juga hanya sekali-kalinya.

Tapi mengingat beberapa pikiranku yang sering kacau beberapa hari ini, kurasa tidak salahnya sekali-kali aku bergabung bersama mereka untuk beberapa gelas _margarita._

"Um _okay. _Kali ini aku ikut, tapi sebelumnya aku harus melakukan beberapa panggilan dulu. Tunggu aku dibawah?"

_"Okay. _Jangan lama-lama. Tenten sudah menggila ingin minum karena stress dengan pekerjaannya." Aku tersenyum mengingat cerita antara Neji dan Tenten yang sering diceritakan oleh Ayame.

_"Okay._" Neji melambaikan tangannya tanda pamit duluan sebelum menghilang dari pintu ruanganku.

Aku meraih ponselku dan _mendial _nomor telepon Sasuke.

_"Hello Babe."_

"Hey_. _"

"_Merindukanku?" _Aku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Ya. Tapi aku meneleponmu bukan untuk itu. Teman kerjaku mengajakku lagi untuk pergi minum di MS, kemarin-kemarin beberapa kali aku menolaknya, kurasa tidak sopan jika kali ini aku menolak lagi. Jadi aku meneleponmu untuk memberitahu bahwa aku akan pulang malam hari ini."

"_Hmm, jadi wanitaku ada kencan dengan orang lain hm?_" Aku kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapannya, aku tahu dia hanya bercanda.

"Hm sepertinya begitu, mungkin pria _protective _ku telah membuatku sakit kepala sehingga aku ingin berkencan dengan yang lain." Sasuke mengerang kesal diseberang sana.

_"Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang pria yang mencintaimu ini._" Ia berbicara dengan nada menggerutu.

_"Well, apa kau sudah memberitahu Asuma?_" Sejak mengetahui bahwa penyusup itu adalah Sasori, Sasuke kembali memintaku menggunakan jasa Asuma untuk mengantar jemputku. Sifat _protective_nya jadi semakin kental sejak malam itu, dan seperti biasa, kami berdua harus berdebat lagi untuk hal antar-jemput ini, dan akhirnya aku setuju dengan syarat Asuma harus menggunakan mobilku, dan Sasuke harus mencari supir lain selama aku menggunakan Asuma. Aku tidak mau Sasuke mengendarai sendiri mobilnya terutama jika pekerjaan mengharuskannya untuk pulang larut malam.

"Aku akan meneleponnya setelah ini."

_"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah._"

"Okay. Kau juga. _Love you."_

_"Love you more._"

Setelah menelepon Sasuke, aku segera menelepon Asuma untuk memberitahukan acaraku malam ini.

**oOo**

"Bersulang untuk Sakura yang memutuskan untuk ikut bersama kita." Ayame mengacungkan gelas _tequila _nya keatas, dan kami semua ikut mengangkat gelas masing-masing untuk bersulang.

"Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak ingin ikut, hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa pergi ketempat hiburan malam." Aku membuka suara setelah menyesap minumanku.

"Lalu selama ini jika kau ingin minum, kau pergi kemana?" Tenten meletakkan gelasnya dan menatapku dengan heran.

Aku menceritakan jika selama ini ketika aku ingin minum-minum aku hanya akan melakukannya dirumah, terkadang Ino akan membuatkanku _Mixed Drink, _dan aku tahu sekarang kenapa Ino pandai dalam membuat minuman.

"Wow. Tipe gadis rumahan uh?" Tenten menanggapi ucapanku, dan aku hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Tenten, aku tahu dia tidak berniat menyindirku.

"Apa minuman yang dibuat teman wanitamu itu enak?" Kali ini Neji angkat bicara dan mendapat delikkan tajam dari Tenten, dan pemandangan ini mengundang tawa dimeja kami.

Aku kembali bercerita mengenai Ino yang mendapat pelajaran membuat minuman dari kekasihnya yang seorang bartender, Sai.

"Tunggu dulu, Sai? Apa yang kau maksud Sai The Chidori?" Ayame yang tadinya hendak minum, kembali meletakan gelasnya dan menatapku ingin tahu. Aku tidak tahu jika Sai dan The Chidori seterkenal itu.

"Um _yeah, _Sai yang itu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Aku balik bertanya pada Ayame.

"Aku pelanggan setia The Chidori." Ia menyeringai padaku. "Kurasa bahkan kau tidak tahu apa itu The Chidori." Ia menyipitkan matanya padaku dan memasang wajah mengejek.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak pernah pergi ke _club _ya?" Tenten memotong kesempatanku untuk berbicara. Ini jadi lebih seperti _girls talk, _karena Gaara dan Neji hanya menjadi pendengar dimeja ini, terutama Gaara.

"Um tidak juga, aku pernah sekali pergi kesana."

"Ah kau ini seharusnya lebih sering pergi kesana, disana menyenangkan!" Ayame kembali menenggak minumannya, dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya yang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Tapi sekarang tidak begitu menyenangkan lagi sejak Sasuke tidak muncul disana." Tenten menggerutu setelah meminum habis minumannya.

Wow, dan priaku juga terkenal rupanya. Diantara kami hanya Ayame yang menanggapi gumaman Tenten, Sisanya termasuk aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali menikmati minuman masing-masing. Lagipula aku harus menanggapinya seperti apa? Mengataan bahwa Sasuke yang sedang dibicarakan adalah priaku? Membayangkan aku mengatakan hal seperti itu saja sudah membuatku ngeri akan gossip yang akan beredar dari mulut Ayame besok. Jadi diam itu memang lebih baik

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Hello baby."_ Sasuke memasuki kamar saat aku sedang duduk didepan cermin untuk menyisir rambutku sebelum tidur.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Sasuke membungkuk dan menahan kedua telapak tangannya di meja rias untuk mengecup puncak kepalaku. Aku tidak akan bosan dengan perlakuannya yang seperti ini.

"Kau pulang cukup larut." Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya melalui cermin.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Lagipula aku sengaja pulang larut mengingat bahwa wanitaku juga pulang malam karena menghabiskan malam dengan teman-teman prianya." Ia mendengus kesal yang justru membuatku tertawa.

"Mereka teman kerjaku, dan bukan aku saja wanita yang ikut, masih ada Ayame dan Tenten." Aku menyikutnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku karena sifat _protective _nya ini.

Sasuke pura-pura meringis sebelum menundukkan kepalanya kearah wajahku, dan aku menengadahkan wajah untuk menerima ciumannya.

Aku selalu merasa seperti ciuman pertama setiap kali Sasuke menciumku, dan aku menyukai suara geraman Sasuke yang membuat tubuhku selalu merasa tergelitik setiap kali mendengarnya.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup denganmu." Sasuke berbisik ditengah-tengah ciuman kami.

"Begitu pula denganku." Aku balik berbisik sebelum bibir Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Kami berciuman cukup lama sebelum akhirnya aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

"Kau belum mandi." Aku menyipitkan mataku padanya.

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah, kau nampak menikmatinya saat lidahku ada didalam mulutmu beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan jemarimu meremas tengkukku." Ia menyeringai padaku, membuatku memukul ringan lengannya dan membuatnya terkekeh.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sasuke mengecupku sekali lagi sebelum berdiri tegak dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi.

"_Come with me?_" Kali ini Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan giliran aku yang terkekeh.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku sudah mandi." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Cepat sana mandi, ini sudah malam."

"_Yes Ma'am."_

**oOo**

"Jadi, ceritakan harimu." Sasuke memposisikan kepalanya diperpotongan leherku dan lengannya memeluk erat tubuh telanjangku dari belakang. _Spoon _adalah posisi _favorite _kami setelah bercinta.

"Seperti biasa. Melelahkan tapi menyenangkan." Aku mengusap lengan Sasuke yang ada dipinggangku, entah Ia ingat atau tidak bahwa minggu ini aku akan berangkat ke Iwa untuk pekerjaanku. Setiap kali aku mencoba berbicara mengenai keberangkatanku, Sasuke selalu menanggapi dingin apalagi setelah kejadian Sasori. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku merindukanmu, dan juga ini." Lengan Sasuke turun dari pinggangku dan menyentuh bagian dimana dia memasuki beberapa menit yang lalu dan membuat bulu kudukku kembali merinding. Astaga baru beberapa saat yang lalu aku berkali-kali mendapatkan _orgasme _ku dan sekarang aku kembali menginginkannya untuk berada di dalam diriku.

"Aw!" Sasuke menjerit lucu saat aku mencubit kecil lengannya.

"_Stop it._" Sasuke terkekeh dan kembali memposisikan lengannya dipinggangku.

Dulu aku tidak percaya dan bersikap skeptis setiap kali teman-temanku bercerita mengenai betapa menyenangkannya _cuddling_. Tapi kini aku merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan, _and yes cuddle with your man is one of the best moment in your life._

Aku bercerita mengenai kejadian di SM tadi, dan Sasuke terkekeh mendengar alasanku yang tidak menceritakan bahwa aku mengenalnya karena aku takut gossip aneh menyebar dikantorku.

"Kau membuat hatiku terluka karena tidak mengakuiku _Babe._" Sasuke membuat suaranya benar-benar mirip seperti orang yang sedang terluka hatinya.

Aku merubah posisiku menjadi berhadapan dengannya "_Oh come on, _berikan mereka sedikit waktu sebelum benar-benar terkejut akan fakta bahwa pria yang mereka idolakan adalah priaku, milikku." Aku memberikan seringai terbaikku padanya.

Sasuke ikut menyeringai dan mengecup bibirku. "Aku sangat menyukai mulutmu saat mendengar kau meng_claim_ diriku."

"Oh hanya saat meng_claim _dirimu _Sir_?" Aku mengerling nakal dan membuatnya menggeram.

"Aku tahu kau lelah setelah kubuat _orgasme _berkali-kali, jadi hentikan godaanmu itu sebelum aku membuatmu pingsan karena _orgasme _berikutnya."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu. "_Okay, okay, _aku menyerah." Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku sebagai tanda menyerah sebelum berguling untuk kembali keposisi _spoon._

Untuk mengisi waktu sebelum tertidur, Sasuke bercerita mengenai beberapa hal yang terjadi di Amaterasu Enterprise hari ini. Dan seperti biasa, aku mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama, dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di Chidori dan belum mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya selain betapa panas dan _sexy _nya dia, aku berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki yang hanya memikirkan kesenangan dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi setelah mengetahui bagaimana dia menyelesaikan berbagai macam masalah di Amaterasu dan melihat sendiri bagaimana seriusnya dia ketika sedang bekerja, terkadang aku malu pada diriku sendiri karena telah berburuk sangka padanya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali menyeret pikiranku pada masa sekarang. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke kembali menciumi perpotongan leherku, dan membuatku menggeliat karena geli."Tidak ada." Aku kembali menyamankan posisiku dalam rengkuhan Sasuke. Kami terdiam menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

"Sakura..."

Ada yang aneh dari nada suara Sasuke kali ini.

"Hm?"

"Aku melihat kopermu di _closet. _"

Ah, kurasa priaku tidak lupa mengenai keberangkatanku.

"Um ya, aku sengaja _packing _hari ini agar ketika hari keberangkatanku nanti semua sudah rapi." Aku kembali mengusap-usap lengan Sasuke, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menghela napas resah. "Kau tidak akan merubah pikiranmu."

"Dan kau tahu itu." Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mataku, sebaiknya aku segera tidur daripada harus berdebat mengenai hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, selamat pagi." Seperti biasa Gaara menyapaku di depan pintu _lift. _

"Pagi Gaara." Aku tersenyum padanya, berbarengan dengan pintu _lift _yang terbuka. Gaara mengangkat tangannya, mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk duluan.

_"Thanks._"

Gaara hanya tersenyum dalam menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia menggerakan jarinya untuk menekan tombol dengan angka 8, lantai dimana kami bekerja. Sambil menunggu _lift _tiba dilantai 8, kami mengobrol mengenai hal-hal kecil seperti biasa. Dulu aku masih merasa canggung untuk mengobrol hal diluar pekerjaan dengan Gaara. Mungkin karena pembawaannya yang _calm _bahkan kadang terlihat dingin. Tapi lama-kelamaan setelah beberapa minggu ini kami terlibat didalam satu pekerjaa, ternyata Gaara tidak sedingin yang aku bayangkan. Bahkan dia tertawa saat aku mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikiranku pada saat itu.

"Kau duluan saja, aku harus keruangan Kakashi untuk menyerahkan laporan ini." Ia mengangkat sebuah amplop yang cukup tebal dari dalam tasnya.

_"Okay._" Aku berjalan kearah Ayame untuk menyapanya. " Pagi Ayame."

"Pagi Sakura." Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dan melihat kearah belakangku, aku mengikuti arah tatapannya yang tertuju pada punggung Gaara. "Kau mencari Gaara?"

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya padaku, matanya disipitkan seperti sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. "Jadi gossip itu benar."

_Wow, kali ini gossip mengenai Gaara?_

"Ada apa dengan Gaara? Dan apa yang benar?" Terkadang aku bingung dengan tingkah laku _receptionist _yang satu ini.

"Gaara menyukaimu."

"Oh..." Aku bergumam mendengar jawaban Ayame.

_Tunggu dulu, menyukaiku?_

"Apa?!" Aku segera menutup mulutku karena baru saja berteriak dikantor.

Ayame memutar matanya padaku, saat mulutnya akan terbuka untuk bicara, suara telepon menginterupsinya.

"Hatake's Journal, ada yang bisa saya bantu. Oh Tn. Kakashi pagi ini sedang ada tamu. Ada yang bisa saya sampaikan?" Tangan ayame bergerak untuk membuka buku catatannya.

"Okay. Hm. Okay. Ada lagi? Baik nanti saya sampaikan. Selamat pagi." Setelah menutup telepon, Ia mengetikan pesan tadi di _outlock _dan mengirimkannya pada Kakashi.

Ketika pekerjaannya selesai, Ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya padaku "Kau ini. Terlihat jelas kan? Masa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Ia mendengus padaku.

"Jangan menggosipkanku yang aneh-aneh." Aku menggerutu padanya. Aku tidak rela menjadi bahan gossip selama beberap minggu ke depan. Cukup sekali aku merasakan di gossipkan. Sekali saja sudah menyebalkan, apalagi dua kali.

"Kau pikir bagaimana kalian bisa selalu keluar bersama dari _lift _setiap pagi?" Ayame menaikkan satu alisnya padaku.

"Kau ini, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya dibawah tadi." Aku memutar bola mataku pada Ayame.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu saja kalau dia sengaja mengaturnya." Kali ini Ayame menyeringai padaku.

"Oh _stop it. _" Lagi-lagi aku memutar mataku. "Dengar, kalau sampai nanti gossip ini menyebar ke karyawan yang lain, orang yang pertama kali aku cari adalah kau." Aku mengarahkan jari telunjukku kearah Ayame yang memandangku dengan tatapan geli.

"Oh aku tidak usah repot menyebarkannya, kurasa yang lain juga sudah menyadarinya." Ia menampilkan deretan giginya dalam sebuah cengiran.

_"Whatever._" Aku kembali memutar mataku sebelum membalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju ruanganku, dan meninggalkan Ayame yang sedang terkekeh dibelakangku.

Aku tidak begitu memusingkan atau memikirkan perkataan Ayame, karena yang dikatakannya tadi tidak masuk akal. Lagipula sebelumnya aku pernah digossipkan dengan Kakashi, gossip terkonyol sepanjang hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

Naaah jadi juga Ch8! \O/

Berkat para _readers _yang tiada lelah "menagih" baik di FB maupun di PM yang masuk kesaya, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan CH8 hohoho tengkyuuu all :*

Yang ingin protes mengenai _words, _seberapapun panjangnya _words, _pasti kalian akan selalu bilang : "Kuraaaang Thoooor!"

Ahahahaha, _but it's okay, _saya bersyukur sekali karena PJ masih memiliki _readers _yang setia :)

(_smooch smooch_ :*)

_Next chap _seperti biasa sy gak bisa janji kapan2nya, jadi tunggu ajjah yaaah XD

Untuk _typo, _kalo sempet nanti dibenerin, kalo ga sempet gimana nanti XD

_Well, _Seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, sy ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya yang telah berpartisipasi :)

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


End file.
